Naruto Terumi el Dios del Rayo
by cristian lg
Summary: naruto es olvidado por minato el dia de su nacimiento dejandolo a su suerte sin saber que alguien que pasaba por alli tomaria a naruto y lo llevara a vivir grandes aventuras y grandes peleas
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Konohagakure no sato (la aldea oculta entre las hojas) una de las cinco naciones ninjas mas poderosas de todas que se caracterizaba por sus poderosos ninja en lo largo de la historia tanto que todas la otras aldeas le tenian gran respeto o rencor ya sea por sus grandes asañas como tambien por su labor en las tres gran guerras ninjas .

pero eso era parte de las historia ya que en estos momentos de paz konoha esta a la espera de uno de los momentos mas esperados de toda la historia ya que su amado yondaime hokage Minato Naminaze estaba a la espera del nacimiento de sus amados hijos en una cabaña a las afuerzas de la aldeas por si algo se complicaba en el parto y el kyūby no yoko (El zorro de las nueve colas) la criaturas mas poderosa de los nueve bijuus ( bestias con colas) que se encontraba en su amada esposa kushina uzumaki que en esos momentos estaba en labores de partos mientras una amiga de la familia la asistia y esa persona era tsunade la unica mujer de los tres legengarios sannin de konoha que tambien es la mejor ninja medico de todos .

Mientras kushina estaba dando a luz a los pequeños hubo la intromecion de un sujeto de mascara de espiral naranja que se hacia llamar a si mismo Uchiha Madara que al ver que la mujer estaba debil aprobecho para liberal al kyuby que al ver que estaba libre decidio escapar pero andes de poder irse madara logro capturarlo en un genjutsu(tecnica de ilusion).

-kyuby mi mascota vea la aldea y destruyela - dijo para que al instante el zorro desapareciera en una lengua de fuego.

mientra esto ocurria kushina intentaba arrastrarse hacia tres bultos que se encontraba en una cama que se encontraba en una esquina todo bajo la mirada del enmascarado que se disponia asesinarla por lo que saco una kunai mientra se acerca a la mujer pero antes de poder tocar a la mujer una as dorado aparecia frente a el .

-rasengan- dijo el yondaime mientras estrellaba el afamado jutsu en el pecho del enmascarado que solo atino a gemir de dolor mientras era desplazado por el golpe que lo lanzo hacia una de las paredes de la cabaña mientra Minato tomaba a su esposa y tocaba la cama donde es encontraba los bultos y desaparecia en un as dorado mientras el enmascarado lo miraba ir y llevaba su mano al pecho que que se encontraba sangrando debio a la tecnica del kage.

-(maldito yondaime ese ataque me dolio ... pero no importa por ahora me retirare y dejare que el kyuby destrose esta mugrosa aldea)- penso mientras desaparecia en un singular remolino.

Mientras todo ocurria en la aldea todos los ninja junto a los sannin tsunade y jiraiya y el sadaime hokage hiruzen intentaba parar al gran zorro que estaba destrullendo todo y mataba a los ninja que se metian en su camino.

-diablo todo estara minato no podremos resistir por mucho mas - decia tsunade mientras curaba a un ninja que intento detener al zorro. No lo se tedremos que contener al zorro mientras llega - dijo el sadaime mientras invocaba a Enma Enkoo ( el rey de los monos ) y el mono al ver al kyuby solo se convirtio en un basto bo que el antiguo hokage tomaba y se disponia a atacar a zorro.

En un lugar lejos de la aldea En una antiagua cabaña se encontra el yodaime y su esposa que miraba a sus tres hijo dormir: dos niñas una peliroja con ojos azules y la otra rubia y ojos violeta que nombraron Naruko y Kamiko y un niño rubio y ojos rojos que nombraron Naruto . El yodaime estaba listo a sus para ir por el kyuby pero en eso escucho una voz.

-que haras minato-kun- dijo kushina con una voz cansada mientras su esposo la miraba serio.

-voy a sellar al kyuby en los niños el chakra en naruko y kamiko y la conciencia en naruto - dijo para desaparecer en un as de luz mientras su esposa cai desmallada.

Todos en la aldea estaba cansados y heridos mientrad el zorro preparaba uno de los ataque mas poderosos de las bestias con colas la bijudama (bomba bestia con cola) todos miraron impotente mientras el ataque se formaba todos los ninjas atinaron a cerrar los ojos esperando su final que nunca llego por lo que todos abrieron los ojos solo para ver que el zorro no estaba lo cual solo provoco alivio en todo mientras el sadaime y los sannin se dirigian a donde sentian al kyuby.

Minato habia realizado el sellado con exito solo esperaba que el shinigami reglamara su alma como pago del sellado pero eso nunca paso ya que el ser solo derigio su vista a donde estaba los bebes mientras naruto que se encontra llorando se detuvo en seco y callaba mientras en su cara aparecian seis bigotes de zorro en su cara tres en cada mejilla minato al ver eso solo pudo ver con odio al pequeño bebe mientras el ser demoniaco sonreia y desaparecia en eso minato solo miro con odio a naruto y tomaba a las pequeñas niña y salia de alli saltado de rama en rama dejando al pequeño naruto alli que empezo a llorar muy fuerte mientras a la distancia un viajero de avansada edad escuchaba los llanto del bebe por lo que desidio acercarse y al llegar solo pudo mirar con horror con unos sujetos con mascaras intentaba atacar al bebe el anciano al verso solo atino a trazar sellos mientrad inalaba mucho aire.

\- SUITON: GUFU SUIKA NO JUTSU( jutsu de tifon de agua)- dijo mientras de su boca un gran chorro de agua que giraba violentamente que golpio a los enmarcarados mandandolos a volar mientras el anciano volvia a trazar sellos y levantaba su mano apuntandolos con dos dedos

-RAITON: JIBASHI ( asesino electrico) - dijo mientras de sus dedos salia un potente relampagos blanco que dio en lleno a un de los enmarcarados que por el agua se traslado la electricidad a los demas mientras el anciano enviaba mas electricidad haciendo que los corazones de los anbus se detubieran mientras el anciano se acercaba al bebe.

-pero que tenemos aqui ... dime chiquitin qur haces en un lugar como este- dijo el anciano mientras el bebe solo se reia y el anciano lo tomaba en brazos- no importa desde ahora estas bajo mi cuidado desde hoy seras ... Naruto terumi el nieto del todo poderoso Samuchi temuri el huracan sangriento- dijo el anciano mientras empezaba a caminar y a perderse entre los arboles

Continuara...

Aqui esta mi nuevo fics espero que les guste y que me den sus opiniones y sus sugerencias sin mas que decir adios ...


	2. Chapter 2

Habian pasado tres dias desde que el kyuby ataco a konoha dejando a las hijas del yodaime como sus jinchuuriki y como heroes de la aldea olvidan o ignorando la existencia de el hijo varon del hokage que en eso momentos se encontraba en su oficina pensando en lo que habia pasado en eso dias ya que sus esposa habia despertado despues del parto preguntando por sus bebes recibiendo la respuesta de que sus dos hijas estaban bien lo que hiso que se sintiera aliviada pero al darme cuenta que no habia nombrado a naruto decidio preguntar por el.

-disculpe señorita como esta mi hijo naruto?- dijo kushina esperando con ansia su respuesta- perdon kushina-sama pero usted no tiene ningun hijo llamado naruto usted solo dio a luz a naruko-sama y kamiko-sama -dijo la enfermera muy estrañada por la pregunta de la peliroja que solo decidio quedarse callada ya que se lo preguntaria a du esposo por lo que se dispuso a dormir.

Cerca de la fronte de konoha Samuchi se encontraba en eso momento en un dile ya que naruto aunque era un bebe muy tierno el no sabia como criar a un bebe ya que el no habia tenido descendia porque el se concentro mucho en el arte ninja dejando de lado su vida persona pero el sabia que no podia dejar a naruto ahi en el bosque como lo hiso su familia y el intentaba hallar una razon por lo que su familia lo habia hecho pero antes de poder seguir con sus pensamiento escucho unas risas muy tiernas por lo que decidio bajar la mirada y lo que vio hiso que su corazon se hablandara el corazon ya que el pequeño rubio estaba muy entretenido jugando cun su cabello y barba que se acercaban al pecho cerca del joven.

\- Veo que despertaste naruto ...aun no entiendo como pudieron abandonarte pero no importa ya que desde hoy seras mi heredero y te enseñare todo lo que y te dare mi valiosa espada que hiso uno de los mejores ninja de kiri la harikēn no ken ( la espada del huracan) pero todo a su tiempo pero por ahora solo nos concentraremos en salir del pais del fuego ya que nuestro destino sera Same Shima ( isla del tiburon) donde nos estableceremos hasta que podamos empezar el entrenamiento asi que andando por que el camino es muy largo- dijo samuchi para enseguida desaparecer en una lengua de agua .

Oficina del hokage ( konoha)

Minato en eso momentos esta francamente muy aterado ya que el equipo anbu que envio para matar al pequeño rubio nunca llego a su oficina por lo que envio a un anbu de confianza que era Inu (perro) que vestia con el tipico uniforme de color negro pero lo que mas sobresalia es que su cabello era gris con un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad pero lo que realmente altero a minato fue lo que el anbu dijo en el informe.

-Minato-sensei todos los anbus estan muerto y el bebe desaparecio - dijo inu de forma seria obteniendo una mirada fria y sin sentimiento

\- dime kakashi como es que un escuadro de mis mejores anbus esta muerto y un bebe recien nacido esta desaparecido - dijo de forma muy fria que genero un escalofrio en el anbu que solo atino a decir todo lo que vio en el lugar donde estaba todo los cuerpos que se encontraban empapados

\- bien kakashi puedes retirarte nesecito pensar muchas cosas -dijo mientras el enmascarado asintia y desaparecia en una bocanada de humo.

-( espero haber tomado la disicion correcta ... espero no volver a saber de ese demonio)- penso Minato mientras desaparecia en un as de luz.

Sala del consejo de konoha Todos los lideres de los clanes y el consejo civil se encontraba reunido debido a los acontecimientos entorno al ataque del kyuby y a los daños que quedaron en la aldea mientras todos estaban en sus propios pensamientos parecio un az dorado en la sala llamando la atencion de todos en la sala .

Alli al frente a todos estaba el hokage y su esposa que despues de unos segundo tomo su lugar al lado de inoichi yamanaka y shikaku nara mientras su esposo de dirigia al centro de la habitacion donde se encontraba la silla del hokage junto a la silla de los consejeros del hokage.

\- ya saben porque estan aqui asi que sere directo ... mis hijas naruko y kamiko seran tratadas como heroes y recibiran una vida normal y cuanto llegue el momento kushina y yo las entrenaremos para controlar al zorro y ese tema no esta en discucion ... el otro tema a tomar es que todos los clanes ayudaran tanto economicamente como fisicamente a la aldea para que vuelva a levantar en poco tiempo si ma que decir pueden retirarse- dijo minato mientras todos asentian algunos a regañadientes y algunos feliz por que ya todo habia pasado .

-hokage-sama hay otro tema de suma importancia ... que va a pasar con su otro hijo naruto ya que no a hablado de el o lo he visto con su esposa- dijo el antiguo hokage hiruzen mientras todos miraban al hokage que solo maldecia a su antecersor

\- ese demonio no es mi hijo ademas uno de mis anbus aseguro que el desaparecio despues del sellado ya que parece ser que un animal lo devoro o parece ser que alguien se lo llevo - dijo minato mientras la mayoria sonreia pensando que se habian librado de ese "demonio" como ellos le decian mientras kushina y el tercero bajaban la mirada en señal de tristeza mientras todos se retiraban a sus repertibas casa dejando solos a los dos hokage y a kushina en la sala.

-Vamos kushi-chan hay que ir a casa junto a los niños - dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la peliroja.

BLASH

Se escucho en la sala mientra la mujer caia de rodilla llorando a mares mientras el tercero se acercaba y la abrazaba mientras minato esta sorprendidonpor la cañetada de su esposa.

-MALDITO BASTARDO COMO PUDISTE DEJAR A MI BEBE EN EL BOSQUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE ... QUIERO EL DIVORCIO- dijo la peliroja mientra lloraba con mas fuerza mientras el yodaime lo miraba muy enojado

\- maldita perra como pudiste golpiarme me las pagaras- dijo mientras intentaba acercarse solo para se detenido por el tercero que lo miraba molesto

\- tocala y veras por que soy llamado kami no shinobu (el dios shinobi)- dijo mientras tomaba a la mujer y la sacaba de la sala dejando al rubio muy molesto que solo desaparecio en un as de luz.

6 años despues en same shima

Podemos ver a un joven de unos 6 años en un lago de la gran isla la cual se encontraba en las afuera de kiri pero no era muy poblada debido a los diversos ataque que recibian los barcos a mano de las criaturas marinas por lo que samuchi estaba seguro de que nadie lo molesňyataria durante su tiempo en la isla. Samuchi se encontraba en la orilla del estaque mirando al pequeño rubio terminar con el ejercicio del entrenamiento mientras las imagenes de sus momentos con el rubio lo azotaba sacandole una sonrisa ya que el viejo terumi se encariño mucho con el rubio.

El rubio era un chico muy cariñoso con su oji-chan (su abuelito) ademas era muy hiperactivo ya que desde muy joven el rubio le gusta explorar y estudiar los lugar junto sus animales llevandose la sorpresa de que los zorros de la zona lo trataban muy bien ya que jugaban con el y lo cuidadan de todos los otros animales y tambien el rubio cuando cumplio 5 años dio señales de poder manejar chakra por lo que su oji-chan lo habia empezado a entrenar tanto fisicamente como mentalmente dejando al anciano muy sorprendio ya que el rubio entendia muy bien las cosas sin importa su edad pero con el chakra era un tema mucho mas complicado debido a que el rubio tenia enormes reservas de chakra pero su contro de el era muy bueno ya que todos los ejercicios que le imponia el los superaba sin problema por lo que no lleva a ese momento en el que el rubio se encontraba meditando en miedio del lago para asi mejorar su paciencia y su concentracion en los temas aunque el rubio era bueno para entender las cosas el rubio tambien se desconcentraba con mucha facilidad por que el terumi habia impuesto ese ejercicion para asi pensar cual seria el proximo paso del entrenamiento del rubio.

-(sera mejor empezar con el entrenamiento elemental para asi ver cuales son sus elementos y ver si puedo enseñarle el arte del kenjutsu (arte de la espada) y si todo sale bien tambien le enseñere mis tecnicas personales)- pensaba el anciano miestras sonreia y miraba al rubio.

Con Naruto

Naruto se encontraba con en un tipo de alcantarilla con muchos de los tubos y con un grande estanque de agua por lo que el rubio estaba caminando por las alcantarillas hacia un el lugar donde se podia ver una gigantesca jaula con un gran sello en el centro que si saber porque el rubio sentia que debia acercarse a el.

-hola naruto-kun es un gusto poder conocerte al fin- dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba detras de la jaula haciendo que el rubio quedara en shock ya que lo que vio a una hermosa mujer. La mujer se veia de unos 23 años era una peliroja con una orejas de zorros que la hacian ver muy adorable pero a la ves muy salvaje de hermoso rostro que tenia rasgos muy finos juntos unos ojos de color rojo intenso. Pero lo que mas llamo la atencion a era su cuerpo que era de mas deseable ya que la piel parecia porcela junto nos pechos muy grandes tipo doble d y una cintura breve junto unos hermosas piertas que parecian eternas que estaban enfundados en un kimono blanco con bordes rojos y detalles de zorros dorados.

-ano... no quiero ser grocero pero dime ¿como sabes mi nombre y donde estamos?-dijo muy confudido mientras la chica se acercaba a los barrotes con una mirada serena

\- naruto-kun las repuestas son simples se tu nombre por que siempre hemos estado justoz y donde estas es simple estamos en tu mente y antes de que preguntes todo paso por...- dijo el kyuby mientras empezaba a narrar una historia donde ella atacaba la aldea de la hoja por culpa de un esmascarado tambien le dijo quien era sus padres y la actitud de ellos hacia el mientras lo miraba esperando alguna reacion.

-gracias por decirme eso te lo agradezco mucho pero la verdad... no me importa ya que tengo a mi oji-chan y todos los zorritos de esta isla que me tratan como parte de su manda no importa lo que halla pasado antes ya que ahora tengo una buena familia - dijo el pequeño rubio con una genuina sonrisa sorprendiendo a la kitsune que solo pudo hacer algo .

-GRACIAS NARUTO-KUN ERES TAN LINDO-dijo la peliroja mientras abrazaba al rubio que se ponia azul

\- ai...re...por...fa...vor..- pidio el rubio mientra la zorra lo soltaba con u gran sonjoro debido a la verguenza haciendo que pidiera perdon sin parar

-yayaya no importa ya paso... ehh aun no se tu nombre- dijo el rubio mientra se rascaba la parte de atras de su cabeza

-asi perdon mi nombre es natsumi naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio enpezaba a desaparecer

-fue un gusto natsumi-chan no deberemos despues-dijo con una sonria el rubio mientra desaparecia dejando a la zorra sola

-(Eres una persona especial naruto-kun)- penso la zorra mientra aparecia un gran prado con mucho arboles y un gran estanque y muchos zorros corriendo

-(espero que te guste el cambio natsumi-chan)-se escucho en el aire mientras la zorra sonreia feliz.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: empieza el entrenamiento y una triste despedida

Habia pasado un mes desde que naruto tuvo su primer encuentro con natsume y algo que puso feliz al rubio debido a que tenia con quien hablar ademas de su oji-chan y su relacion con ella era bastante singular ya que ella en muchas ocasiones haciendo que el rubio pensar muchas situanes pervertidas dejan al chico con una gran hemorragia nasal causando la divercion de la zorra y pero en un viaje en kiri en donde las chicas mayores se acercaban a rubio la kitsune se molesto ya que creia que esas "perras" como le decia ellas le coqueteaba al rubio pero con unas palabras logro no solo calmar a la zorra sino tambien la hiso sonrojarla en el proceso pero dejando eso de lado pasemos al presente.

El rubio se encontraba cenando ramen de cerdo preparado por su oji-chan que en eso momentos se preguntaba como tanto ramen podia comer su hijo adoctivo ya que llevaba comiendo seis platos y se veia que no tenia intencion de parar pronto.

-Naruto-chan creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento asi que termina de comer , ve y limpiate un poco luego a la cama-dijo samushi con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño rubio asentia y se levantaba para lavarse los dientes e irse a dormir.

Time skip

Podemos ver al rubio en su una cabaña algo sencilla en su espacio mental donde se encontraba recostado junto a su "amiga" que estaba acomodando su cabeza en el pequeño pecho del rubio haciedo sonrojar al rubio.

-naru-kun pudo preguntarte algo - dijo natsumi con una voz algo triste.

-uhh ... si lo que quieras natsu-chan- dijo rubio algo extrañado por el tono de la chica .

-tu sabes lo que soy verdad-dijo mientras el rubio asentia - y sabes todo lo que eh hecho durante mi vida- dijo mientras lacrimas amenazaba en salir de sus ojos -naruto-kun no me odias ? ... sabes que es por mi culpa tus papa te abandonaron e inten...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el rubio la envolvio con sus pequeños abrazos y la atraia mas a el haciendo que la kitsune lo mirara y lo que ella la dejo helada ya que ella esperaba una mirada de odio y enojo pero en vez de eso el pequeño rubio tenia una mirada de ... amor y cariño sincero.

-natsumi-chan no digas esas cosas a mi no me importa lo que hallas echo en el pasado y tambien se todo lo que te han echo los humano pero sabes que ... a mi no me importa por que se que ahora eres diferente y ademas a mi no me has echo nada malo tu conmigo solo vas a recibir amor y cariño ya que eres la unica persona por la que siento algo claro ademas de mi oji-chan- finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la peliroja lo miraba fijamente para despues lanzarse encima del rubio para besarlo el beso fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor mientras unas lacrimas de felicidad salia nde los ojos de la peliroja mientras el rubio esta muy sorprendido como para responder el beso pero con el paso de segundo lo correspondio de una manera torpe mientra la abrazaba y cuando se separaron ninguno dijo solo se acostaron a dormir abrazados y ambos tenian una gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levanto muy temprano debio a que se podia escuchar sonidos de peleas y explociones por lo que decidio salir rapido de la casa y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido ya que su oji-chan estaba luchando con clones de el mismo en un combate de taijutsu dejando al rubio maravillado debido a que el anciano atacaba con gran velocidad y gran destresa.

-Guuuaauuu oji-chan eres GENIAL-dijo y grito el rubio llamando la atencion del anciano que al ver al chico dejo su combate desapareciendo a los clones mientras se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa.

-buenos dias naruto-chan veo que despertarte muy temprano-dijo mientras alzaba al rubio y le besaba la frente al chico provocandole mucha verguenza y sacandole una sonrisa al anciano por la razon.

-oji-chan ya empezaremos con el entrenamiento-dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si naruto-chan te enseñare primero el kage bunshin no jutsu (tecnica de clones de sombras) es una tecnica que consiste en crear copias tuya para si podamos avanzar mas rapido con tu entrenamiento asi presta atencion estos son los sellos- dijo samushi mientras empezaba hacer la secuencia de sellos de manera lenta mientras el chico lo miraba de manera fija y al lado del anciano aparecia una copia del viejo- bien naruto-chan intentalo mientras entro me aseo un poco y desayuno - dijo el anciano mientras el rubio asentia e imitaba al anciano y a su lado aparecia una copia exacta del rubio.

-oji-chan lo logre -dijo en sincronia los dos rubios

. Mientras el anciano lo miraba con sorpresa para despues sonreir. -( impresionate lo logro en solo un intento de verdad de doy gracias a kami-sama por traer a mi ... eres el mejor hijo y heredero que puedo tener)- penso sonriendo mientras empeza a caminar dejando al rubio jugando con el clon.

Time skip

Samuchi ya cambiado mira el rubio peliando con dos clones con un estilo bastante comico pero pero el decidio que era mejor entervenir.

-Bien naruto-chan es momento de empezar el entrenamiento primero vamos empezar con el entrenamiento fisico para mejor tu estado fisico y tu resistecia por lo que tomaremos un año para eso despues de eso seguieres con el taijutsu para mejorarlo y te enseñare mi estilo propio que se llama chimamire no nagare (corriente sangrienta) que es un estilo muy eficas y consiste en un estilo de movimiento muy rapidos y fluidos eso nos tomara dos años de entremiento se que es mucho tiempo pero quiero que esas un experto y que crees tu propio estilo y despues de eso empezaremos con el entrenamieto elemental donde entrenaremos tus elementos y para terminar el entrenamiento lo haremos con el kenjutsu y si te va bien te dare mi espada harikēn no ken ( la espada del huracan) asi que empecemos crea 50 clones 10 de ellos junto a ti daran 15 vuelta y otros 20 haran 200 andominales otro 20 haran 150 lagartijas -dijo el anciano mientras el rubio perdia el color y asentia mientras empezaba.

Time skip (1 año y medio despues)

Podemos ver a un rubio 10 años que se esta batiendo a duelo con varios clones de el mismo mientras un anciano de cabello blanco en eso el rubio conectaba un patada giradoria en el ultimo clon para ver con el anciano se acercaba a el- bien naruto-chan ya dominaste el chimamire no nagare (corriente sangrienta) y creas tu propio estilo estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi muchacho asi que empezaremos con el entrenamiento elemental... toma aplica chakra en este papel para ver cuales son sus elementos -dijo el anciano mientras el rubio asentia y manda un poco de chakra al papel que se dividio en 4 pedasos mientras un pedaso de convertia en cenisas otro se arrugaba y otro se humedecia un poco y por ultimo el otro se deciso dejando al rubio confundio y al viejo muy sorprendido. -Bien naruto-chan al parecer tienes las 5 anfinidades por lo que estoy muy sorprendido ya que muy pocos las pueden tener bien con mis afinidades son rayo y agua te enseñare todo lo que se asi empezaremos con ellas despues de eso tendras que buscar a alguien que te ayude con los otros elementos... estas listos - dijo samushi mientras el rubio asentia.

Time skip (2 años despues)

podemos ver a nuestro rubio protagonista sentado respirando agitadamente mientra recortaba el entrenamiento con sus dos elemento con lo que se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que con el rayo le fue muy dificil manejarlo y salio muchas veces electrocutados o quemados por lo que el rubio no podia manejar las tecnicas debido a que las tecnicas eran muy caoticas y destruntivas pero al paso de tiempo pudo ver como mejoraba y en sus mejorias el rubio habia podido hacer tecnicas de tipo d, c, b ,a pero las de tip no las podia controlar del todo por lo que siempre terminaba muy quemado mientras que con el agua le fue mas facil ya que el agua era menos caotico y era mas facil manejarla y el rubio podia hacer tecnicas de todo niveles y tipos. Ahora samuchi esta muy viejo y le era muy dificil seguirle el paso al rubio aun si el le estaba ayudando mucho y enseñandole todo lo que sabia pero el rubio sabia que su oji-chan se le estaba acabando el tiempo lo por que intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podia con el y entrenar lo mejor posible para que el estuviera orgulloso de el. -bien naruto-chan ya casi no tengo cosas que enseñarte si que solo quiero enseñarte el arte del kenjutsu que es el arte del espada y te enseñare mi propio estilo denki no nagare (marea sangrienta) que es el mejor estilo de la espada despues del estilo uzumaki con este estilo puedes ganar a cualquier espadachin asi que empecemos-dijo mientras tomaba dos espadas de madera y se la pasaba al rubio y se lanzaba hacia el rubio.

Time skip (1año y medio)

Podemos ver una cabaña donde se encontraba dos sujetos un anciano que se encontraba en una cama y un joven que aparentaba tener 13 pero en realidad 11 el joven se encontraba llorando ya que su unica familia se encontraba en sus ultimos momentos.

-naruto-chan ha llegado el momento de decir adios ... solo quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti eres un gran chico y el mejor hijo que puede tener y le doy las gracias a tus padres por abandonarte ya que al hacer eso le dieron la mayor alegria a este anciano y espero que tengas presente que siempre te ame y te quiero como a nadie-dijo el anciano mientras el rubio lloraba a mares al lado de su abuelo/padre mientras en su interior natsumi lo consolaba como podia.

-naru-kun es momento de irno de aqui quiero que vallamos a uzu para que sepas de donde vienes- dijo la zorra de nueve colas mientras el rubio se disponia darle un entierro a su oji-chan para despues partir.

-(te prometo oji-chan que el mundo sabra quien es naruto terumi hijo del samushi terumi y dejaren el apellido terumi en lo mas alto posible)- pensaba el rubio mientras se disponia a salir de la isla.

Continuara... Espero que les halla gustado adios ...


	4. Chapter 4

Habia pasado pasado una semana desde que naruto decidio salir de la isla y iniciar el viaje por lo que el rubio estaba en eso momento en direccion a amegakure (aldea de la lluvia ) donde tomaria direcion a uzu aunque el viaje era largo en si el rubio y la peliroja decidieron tomar ese camino para no encontrarse con ninjas de la hoja o de otra aldea mayor debido a que natsumi le dicia que era muy parecido a minato por lo que intentarian matarlo o secuestrarlo pero el rubio no le temia a eso el lo hizo porque penso que era muy pronto que las aldeas supieran de el al menos por ahora el rubio decidio que era tiempo de descansar ya que habla viajado sin parar desde que salio de la isla .

-creo que cazare algo para cenar y me ire a dormir quiero llegar a uzu cuanto ante - dijo el rubio mientras buscaba su alimento.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja.

Habian pasado 12 años desde el ataque del kyuby y la aldea de la hoja y la famila namikaze todavia tenia secuelas de lo ocurrido. La aldea le habia tomado tres años volver a estar al par de las grandes naciones gracias a la ayuda del daimyo ( feudal) del pais del fuego debido que no queria quedar desprotegio o vulnerable frente a los otros paises y tambien la bajas de la aldea destacaba a fugaku uchiha que murio dias despues debido a que su red de chakra fue envenenada debido al chakra del kyuby dejando a su esposa mikoto uchiha con lider del clan que salio adelante con la ayuda de sus tres hijo la mayor itami uchiha una genio que sobre salia en toda la aldea y que era muy fiel a la misma y despues de ella estaba los gemelos sasuke y akeno uchiha que eran unos lindos bebes.

Si el ataque del kyuby tambien destruyo a la familia namikaze dando al divorcio de minato y kushina que al efectuar el divorcio fue recibida con los brazos abiertos en el recito sarutobi ya que su amado ex esposo no le dio nada de lo que le correspodia de su herencia uzumaki diciendo " eso no te pertenece a ti zorra eso es la herencia de mis hijas "despues de eso la mujer intento concervar la custodia de sus hijas lo cual fue denegada por el consejo de konoha despues que dejeran que las chicas llegarian a ser mas fuertes con el yodaime haciendo sonreir pero eso duro poco ya el tercero haciendo efecto de su posicion y del apoyo del feudal que le tenia muy cariño tanto a kushina con a sarutobi lograron hacer que las niñas vivieran con la madre pero que ellas tendrian que entrenar con ambos padres para mejorar y poder controlar a zorro pero lo que realmente destrozo a la familia y a kushina fue que minato al mes de su divorcio se caso con kotori kurama una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos nergro con la cual tuvo una pequeña niña la cual llamaron mito namikaze .

Con el paso del tiempo kushina junto a su mejor amiga mikoto decidieron buscar a naruto pensando que se encontraba cerca y con el paso del tiempo a esa busqueda se unio itami que queria conocer al chico que hacia perder el sueño a su madre y a su madrina mientras eso ocurria minato empezaba con el entrenamiento de naruko y kamiko al cual tambien agrego a mito que queria ser igual de fuerte que sus hermanas y con el paso del tiempo ellas habian mejorado mucho conociendolas a las himes no ojo ( las princesas del fuego) debido a que era tratadas como las reinas de la aldeas haciendo muy arrogante y al igual que sasuke uchiha y neji hyuga que se creian los dios del mundo por como los trataba la aldea haciendolos encentro de atencion de sus compañeras y compañero de la academia mientras que los profesores solo los alavaban y ayudaban en todo para pasar sin dudas era la " generacion dorada de la hoja .

Alrededores ame .

Naruto se encontraba saltando de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a un valle rocoso que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea por lo que decidio caminar a paso lento el rubio hiba convensando con su "amiga" hasta que .

-NARU-KUN CUIDADO-le grito natsumi mientras un potente relampago se abalanzaba hacias el rubio que solo atino a saltar solo para ver que una sombra se le parecia encima de el con un ninjato con la intencion de partilo por lo que decidio sacar su espada harikēn no ken ( la espada del huracan) mientras le aplicaba chakra suiton para hacerla mas filosa y al chocar las espadas se pudo divisar con las chispas volaban junto una podesta onda de choque mientras ambos sujetos aplicaban fuerza pero el atacante al ver la espada del rubio se descuido y al rubio al ver eso le lanzo una patada que le dio directo en la cabeza que salio disparado hacia atras mientras el rubio tomaba distacia para ver quien era el que lo atacaba.

El sujeto era un hombre de 45 a 50 años de edad con pelo rubio con algunas canas y algunas arrugas en el rostro su ropa consistia en un conjuto de ropa negra pero lo mas llamativo era una mascara extraña que portaba a la altura de la boca y nariz y una gran cicatriz en la mejilla.

\- dime mosoco que haces en mi aldea y mas importante de donde sacaste esa espada- dijo el hombre mientras lanza su ninjato que tenian una gran grieta a un lado mientra sacaba un pergamino y lo abria para luego sacar una gran guadaña negra con una cadena al final.

-solo estoy de paso ... y esta espada es mi herencia me la dio mi oji-chan antes de morir- dijo mientras se ponia en guardia abrienso las piernas y tomaba la espada con las dos manos.

-estas de paso ehhh ... ummm asi que eres el decendiente de samushi terumi asi que por fin murio es vejete ... jajajajajaja oye que queria saldar cuentas-dijo mientras miraba con el rubio apretaba mas su espada en señal de furia.

-Callate viejo no vuelva a hablar asi de mi oji-chan o hare que te comas esas palablas - dijo el rubio mientras el hombre lo miraba con diversion.

\- Asi mocoso quiero que lo intentes veamos si eres igual de bueno que tu abuelo ...y por cierto soy hanzo de la salamandra tambien conocido como el amekage-dijo mientras se lanza sobre el rubio que por intento levanto la espada solo para ver como su espada paraba la bara de la guadaña y en eso sintio conla punta de esta se clababa en su mejilla mientras hanzo hacia presion y lograba correr la espada del rubio haciendo un corte un poco profundo provocando que el rubio gruñia de dolor y en un intento de separarse le intento conectar un rodillazo que le dio justo en el estomago mientras el rubio se separaba un poco para lanzar un corte ancendente que logro cortar un poco la ropa del viejo mientras se reincorporaba y ambos se empezaba a batir en un duelo de kenjutsu en donde el rubio poco a poco iba perdiento terreno hasta que el pudo notar una pequeña apertura en la defenza del viejo por lo que susurro

\- harikēn āto: Raui (arte del huracan: tormenta electrica) -termino de decir mientras el viejo miraba intrigado como el rubio lanza un corte acentede y luego una estocada que dieron en la cintura de hanzo que hizo un corte algo grande mientras el viejo sentia como la electricidad entraba por la herida haciendo saltar lejos.

-Eres bueno chico... ese ataque me recordo a tu abuelo ... pero es hora de ponernos serios- dijo el viejo mientras lanza su arma al suelo que desaparecio al tocarlo mientras desaparecia para parecer frente al rubio conectado un puñetazo en la cara que lo sorpredio pero su sopresa duro poco ya que el hombre le dio un rodillazo que lo hizo escupir sangre mientras lo tomaba de la camiza su mano se envolvia en rayo

. -Raiton: denki ken (puño electrico)- dijo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al rubio que salio volando.

\- creo que fue demaciado para ti mocoso jajajajajajaja- dijo para terminar riendo sadicamente el viejo mientras el rubio a manera lenta se ponia de pie- es resistente el gaki-mientras miraba con el rubio lo miraba de manera furiosa y fiera

-(naru-kun es muy fuerte debes escapar puedes morir)- dijo natsumi con procuacupacion latente-(no natsu-chan el insulto a mi oji-chan y aunque muera hare que se arrepienta)-penso con determinacion el rubio mientras la kitsune le salian lacrimas de tristeza porque veia como su amado era golpiado de manera violenta.

El rubio lo sentia como los golpes lastimaban su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada hasta que pudo ver un descuido del viejo por lo que lanzo un puñetazo al viejo que le impacto en el estomago que hizo que el anciano perdiera el airede sus pulmones mientras el rubio pasaba a la ofenciba lanzando puños y patadas que golpiaba al viejo que no podia defenderse debido a la velocidad y fuerza del chico que cada vez atacapa con mas agrecividad hasta que empezo a trazar unos sello muy conocidos por hanzo que abrio los ojos con sorpresa por la velocidad del chico.

-Raiton: Jibashi (asesino electrico)- dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba dos dedos al viejo y salia un potente rayo de ellos mientras el viejo ponia las manos en el suelo y aparecia una gran pared de tierra en que el ataque choco con fuerza mientras el rubio mandaba mas chakra haciendo que el rayo tomara mas fuerza que poco a poco atravezaba la pared mientras el hombre estaba sumamente sorpredido haciendo que no pudiera reacionar y el rayo diera directo en su pecho mientras el rubio respiraba agitadamente y una gran nube de polvo se levantaba y cubria al hombre mientras el rubio cancelaba el jutsu y bajaba la mano.

-( por fin ya termino)-dijo el rubio mientras sonreia pero la sonrisa duro poco ya que hanzo aparecio frente al dandole un cabezaso y tomadolo del cuello mientras con su mano libre trazaba sellos.

-Raiton:Seidenki (estacas electricas)- dijo mientras su mano se convertia en una estaca y apuñala al rubio en el pecho que al sentir eso empezo a escupir sangre mientras el viejo sonreia pero la sonria duro poco ya que el clon exploto en una burbuja de agua mientas unas manos salian del suelo y sujetaba el viejo mientras naruto parecia a la distacia trazando sellos.

-Raiton:Jibashi ( asesino electrico) -dijo para que de su mano saliera el potente rayo y golpiara que el viejo abriera los ojos por el dolor.

-AAAAAAHHHH-fue el grito que se escucho mientras el rubio tomaba su espada y la ponia a su espada mientras miraba la estela del humo esperandl que se disipara.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocaion)- se escucho la voz de hanzo mientras natsumi le indica al rubio que tomara un poco de sangre y que trazara unos sellos para decir lo mismo que hanzo y el rubio esta extrañado pero cuando lo iba hacer el rubio pudo ver una gigantesca salamandra.

La salamandra era de color gris muy oscuro con ojos azules muy oscuros y una larga cola de color verde oscuro , la salamandra sonrio mostrando sus grandes dientes que se veian muy afilados.

-dime hanzo para que me llamaste -dijo la gran salamandra para luego mirar al rubio-no me digas ese mocoso y que me invocaras jajajajajaja estas perdiendo anciano-dijo mientras se burlaba del viejo.

-callate hiso quiero que te lo comas -dijo el viejo rubio mientras la salamandra se abalanzaba sobre el joven rubio que solo pudo saltar de un lado a otro mientras trazaba sellos.

-Suiton:Seiryūdan no jutsu (jutsu del dragon de agua) -grito el rubio mietras las gotas de agua se reunian y crean un gran dragon de agua que fue directo al rectil que no pudo reancionar mientras naruto tomaba distacia y tomaba un poco de sangre que caian de sus heridad y trazaba sello .

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocaion)-grito el rubio mientras ponia sus manos en el suelo y una gran cantidad de humo se creaba mientra la salamandra se levantaba y miraba la nube de humo fijamente.

De la nube de humo salio un gran tigre? Si un tigre blanco no raya azul y unos afilados comillos mientras su cola era de color negra.

-Que... donde estoy y quien me ha invocado-dijo el gran tigre con una voz un poco delicada por lo que se veia que era hembra.

-tiempo sin verte shira ... quieres jugar gata desteñida-dijo la salamandra con burla mientras la tigreza lo miraba furioza.

-no le digas asi lagargo sobre alimentado no ves que es una hermosa tigreza y quiere jugar juega conmigo - dijo el rubio mientra shira lo miraba sorprendida porque no esperaba que la defendiera.

-dime chico tu me invocaste verdad- pregunto shira mientras el rubio asentia - dime quieres que te ayude con esa cosa-dijo la tigreza con una sonrisa.

-si porfavor shira-sama- dijo mientras se inclinaba y la tigreza sonreia y se lanzaba sobre la salamandra y el rubio sobre hanzo.

A los alrededores de la pelea

Se podia ver a tres mujeres que iba saltado directo a la pelea ya que se encontraban buscado al hijo de la peliroja mientras saltaban todas idean un plan para ayudar a la pobre persona que peleaba con el poderoso hanzo de la salamandra ya que era tan fuerte logro derrotar a los tres sannin sin sudar y la peliroja tenia un raro presentimiento de que alguien cercana a ella esta en peligro pero nunca espero ver lo que estaba pasando.

Dos rubios uno joven y uno mucho mas viejo luchando luchando ferrormente y se podia ver que el viejo tenia una gran ventaja sobre el jon pero al ver al joven las tres quedaron en shock ya que el joven era la viva imagen del ex esposo de la peliroja .

-se chico de parece mucho a minato-sama- dijo itami con un gran sonrojo ya que el chico tenia la camisa destrosada dejando ver el buen cuerpo del chico que al igual que su madre le llamo mucho la atencion y se podia notar un pequeño sonrojo pero ambas podian ver como su amiga/madrina salia corriendo hacia la pelea por lo que tuvieron que ir tras ella y tomarla.

-kushina que haces -dijo mikoto mientras miraba a la peliroja que estaba muy atenta a la pelea.

-mikoto hay que ayudarlo va a morir sino lo ayudamos - dijo mientras las demas se miraba y asentian para soltar a la mujer que iba a volver a correr pero vio como ambas personas se distanciaban.

En la pelea

Ambos rubios respiraban agitadamente pero el que se veia pero era el mas joven ya que se encotraba si camisa y con muchos moretones como tambien muchos cortes y quemaduras que se curaban lentamente y el otro tenia moretones y cortes pero en menor cantidad y su ropa esta quemada y muy mojada.

-es tiempo de terminar con esto chico- dijo hanzo mientras trazaba sellos y su chakra era visible a su alrededor que era de color azul oscuro.

Mientras el rubio no respondio solo saco su espada mientras chakra raiton y suiton la empezaba a cubrir ambos rubios se encontran preparando sus tecnicas y se disponian a lanzarlas pero antes de poder lanzarlas el rubio pudo ver con shira caia mientras hiso utilizaba su cola para ahorcarla el rubio al ver eso puedo escuchar a su querido oji-chan hablar.

-"naruto recuerda no importa ganar la pelea lo importante es ayudar y salvar a los que te ayudaron"- naruto a escuchar eso solo pudo pensar una cosa -(lo siento natsu-chan no puedo dejarla morir )- penso el rubio mientras la peliroja lloraba a mares.

-hariken āto : arashi no kuchiku-kan (arte del huracan: destructor de tormentas )/raiton: shi no hoshi (elm rayo:estrella de la muerte)-gritaron ambos pero mientras lanzaban sus tecnicas pero algo que sorprendio a hanzo fue que naruto al ultimo momento cambio la direcion de la tecnica haciendo que el tajo de agua y rayo fuera hacia hiso que no pudo reacionar por lo que la tecnica le dio en lleno haciendo que soltara a shira que miraba sorprendida como el rubio ponia la espada como escudo para cubrirse del ataque de hanzo que estaba igual que la tigreza.

La tecnica de hanzo al chocar con el rubio creo una gran burbuja de electricidad que crecia cada vez mas haciendo que las mujeres que miraba la pelea tuvieran que huir para no ser atrapada mientras que shira maldecia su arrogacia que le habia su descuido y la muerte del joven guerrero mientras que hiso se incorporaba lentamente con una gran quemadura mientras la electricidad se dispersaba dejando a los tres en shock.

En el centro del crater que provoco la explocion se encontra naruto de pie con su espada en alto mientras todo su cuerpo templa y jadeaba fuertemente pero dando a entender que no iba a caer.

Hanzo saliendo del shock se disponia a darle el golpe final pero vio como la gran tigreza se puso en frente de naruto cortandole el camino hanzo que se alistaba para atacar hasta que...

-hanzo se acabo no mataras al chico ...quiero que lo cures y luego le des a firmar el contrato de las salamandra y es una orden -dijo la gran salamandra mientras el hombre quedaba en shock mientras la gran tigreza se convertia en luz y se transformaba en una ...mujer De cabello azul ,ojos del mismo color y piel blanca como la porcela y un kimono azul que se ajustaba bien a su figuta.

-vaya vaya que tenemos aqui te procupas por el gaki ... te encariñas muy facil gatita - dijo hanzo mientas naruto solta la espada y caia inconciente pero nunca toco el suelto ya que shita lo tomo antes de que lo tocara-vamos acompañame iremos al hospital del aldea para que lo curen-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de la chica.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Nos encontramos amegakure (la aldea de la niebla) horas despues de la batalla en donde se enfrentaron hanzo y naruto dejando como ganador al viejo kage que en estos momento se contraba en su oficina despues de dejar al chico y a su invocacion en el hospital.

-( es muy interezante estuvo dispuesto a morir con tal de salvar a su invocacion ... ademas fue capaz de darme una lucha decente ese anciano si que le enseño bien ... al fin encontraste un heredero digno de tu legado viejo amigo )-penso hanzo mientras en el cielo aparecia la silueta de samushi sonriendo alegremente mientras se alejaba haciendo que hanzo sonriera para despues volver a combatir con su mas fuerte "el papeleo" -porque acepte este trabajo -dijo para empezar a sellar documentos.

En hospital

En hapitacion sencilla del hospital se encontraba nuestro rubio protagonista con muchas vendas y heridas en su cuerpo mientras a su lado se encontra una chica muy bella con el cabello azul y ella se encontraba mirando muy procupada al chico que no daba indicion de despertar.

-(por que me salvo si los humanos nos ven solo herramientas y armas ... porque prefirio salvarme que atacar al viejo con ese ataque si lo huriera dañadl pero igual me salvo... porque y porque me siento tan procupada)-pensaba shira mientras veia al rubio dormir y no pudo evitar pensar que se veia muy lindo y tranquilo... espera ¿lindo? Sacudio su cabeza sacandose esos pensamientos.

En la mente de Naruto

En el espacio mental del rubio se podia ver todo en adsoluta calma ya que ambas personas se encontraba en la cabaña y dentro de la cabaña podemos ver a nuestro rubio protagonista y a la peliroja abrazados muy juntos mientras la kitsune lloraba descontroladamente habiendo que el rubio se sintiera mal y muy culpa ya que por su terquedad y por su temperamento casi perdia la vida y eso significaba que la zorra tambien lo haria pero en la pelea no le importo debido a su enojo hacia la persona que insulto a su oji-chan y al pensar en eso solo pudo sentir rabia y decepcion hacia si mismo haciendo que su mente pasaran imagenes de su primer amor muerta por su culpa haciendo que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas de rabia y decepcion.

-natsumi-chan... perdon-susurro el rubio haciendo que la peliroja lo mirara y lo viera y esa imagen la devastada - no te preste atencion y por eso casi muero pero mas importante ...casi te pierdo -volvio a susurrar el chico mientras ejercia mas presion en el abrazoy miraba fijamente a la chica que se limpiaba las lagrima y le sonreia al rubio.

-no importa naru-kun... ya paso lo importante es que estas bien ...ademas esto lo puedes tomar como una leccion para que lo vuelvas hacer ... ademas yo nunca te dejer solo y nunca me perderas porque ...yo te amo naru-kun-dijo para despues besar al rubio que la recibio con gusto y al paso de los minuto el beso subio de intensidad mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y el se llenaba de amor y deseo hasta que el rubio se separo de la peliroja que lo miro de mala manera por corta el beso.

-yo tambien te amo natsu-chan-susurro el rubio mientras la vovia a besar lo correspodia mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello mientras el rubio ponias sus manos en la cintura de la chica para despues bajarla la mano lentamente hacia el tracero de la chica para empezar amasarlo y acariciarlo mientras el rubio rompia el beso para luego besarla el cuello de la chica que solo soltaba dulces gemidos al aire.

-Eres muy hermosa natsu-chan -dijo miemtras tomaba a la peliroja y la cargaba estilo nupcial para llevarla a la cama mientras la besaba y al llegar a la cama el rubio la deposito suevemente mientra que por arte de magia la ropa de la zorra desaparecia mientras el rubio quedaba admirando la figura de la chica.

Era una hermosa figura de piel blanca con pechos dd bastante grantes con un peson rosado levemente oscurecido con una pequeña cintura con unas grandes caderas pero lo que mas llamo la atencion de chico era la intimidad de la chica la que no tenia rastro de bello pubico y una hermosa vagina de color rosada que esta ligeramente humedesida.

El rubio al terminar de admirar la figura de la chica la beso mientras la ropa del rubio desaparecia pero el rubio no le importo ya que estaba muy ocupado besando el cuello de la chica que al ver el objetivo del rubio solo pudo sonreir.

-vamos... naru-kun... besalos-pidio para recibir un asentimiento del rubio que al instante tomo un pecho le dio delicados besos que sacaron muchos gemidos a la chica mientras el rubio llegaba al peson y lo empezaba a chupara con delicadeza mientras que con su mano amazaba el otro pecho.

-Son deliciosos natsu-chan-dijo para volver a tarea sacancole muchos gemido a la chica mientras rubio pasaba al otro pecho mientras llevaba su mano libre a la entrepierna de la chica para luego tocarla con delicadeza mientras la chica sentia como su cuerpo quemaba .

-AAAAHHHHH NARU-KUN-dijo mientras liberaba un caudal de fluidos vaginales mientras el rubio se sentia atraido asi la entrepierna de chica que seguia perdia en las sensaciones hasta que sintio como el rubio empezaba a besar y chupar su entrepierna-AAAAAHHHH SIGUE MAS MAS NARU-KUN-mientras el rubio cumplia con las ordenes de la peliroja que solo podia gemir.

-(es muy dulce ... es delicioso)- penso el rubio mientras sentia como los jugos de la chica se colaban en su boca hasta que la peliroja decidio que era hora de cambiar cosas por la que dicidio ponerce sobre el rubio para despues empezar a rozar su partes intimas .

-Es momento de tomar lo que me pertece -dijo la peliroja para despues meter el miembro del rubio en su entimida de manera lenta mientras ambos lanzaban gemidos al aire y al paso de los minutos ambos empezaron aumentar la velocidad debido a que sabian a que estaban a de estallar.

-natsu...mi-chan...no...pue...do...mas-dijo mientras sentian que se corria al igual de la chica.

-AAHHH/AHHMMM-gimieron ambos mientras la chicas se desplomaba y el chico la envolvia en sus brazos para despues ambos sintieran como el cansancio les gana .

-te amo naru-kun/natsu-chan-dijeron ambos para despues quedar dormidos.

A las afueras de ame

Las tres kunoichis de la estaban muy pensatibas y triste debido a que una de ellas pensaba que su busqueda era envano ya que hasta ahora no habia podio encontrar a su hijo mientras las otras dos vieron que su amiga/madrina y ese chico tenian una firma de chakra muy parecias pero no sabia como decirselo a la peliroja debido a que vieron "morir" al joven rubio.

-Kushina tenemos que decirte algo tu chakra y el de ese chico eran muy parecido y tambien a las de minato y tus hijas- dijo mikoto dejando en shock a la mujer eso queria decir que es chico era-kushina el chico que vimos peliar y morir ...es tu hijo perdido- dijo mientras la peliroja caia de rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar a mares haciendo que ambas pelinegras la abrazaran- es mejor ir a la aldea a descansar en dos dias partiremos a konoha.-dijo mientras se llevaba a la peliroja a ame.

De regreso al hospital (horas despues)

Podemos encontrar al rubio que estaba empezando a desperta y lo primero que pudo ver el rubio fue que un borron azul le saltaba encima para abrazarlo.

-que bueno que hallas despertado, que alivio- dijo shira para despues darse de lo que hizo se separo del rubio de manera rapida para despues sonrojarse de sobre manera.

-ano tu eres la tigreza que me ayudo con ese loco verdad-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica asentia- muchas gracias creo que deberiamos presentarnos mi nombre es naruto terumi y el tuyo - dijo y pregunto el rubio.

-shira soy la matricar del clan de los tigres tu me invocaste y me salvaste de hiso... pero porque?- pregunto la chica ganandose una sonrisa del chico haciendola sonrojar a la chica.

-por que no queria queria que murieras ademas ... tu me ayudas si saber quien eras ademas te podias ir en cualquier momento pero no lo hiciste hasta me trajiste al hospital asi que ...muchas gracias shira-chan-dijo el rubio mientras sonreia haciendo sonrojar a la chica que no sabia que decir .

-Veo que estas mejor gaki-dijo hanzo apareciendo en la sala mientras el rubio perdia el color y la chica sonreia por la reacion del chico-bien gaki primero que toda gran batalla me diverti mucho ... ademas parece ser que le llamaste la atencion a hiso es el lider del clan de las salamandras y quiere que firmes el contrato ... por ultimo debido a un favor que le debo un favor a tu abuelo ya que el me salvo en la segunda gran guerra shinobi por eso te ayudare a mejorar y expandir tu arcenal de jutsu de todo tipo hacia que y te espero mañana a primera hora en la salida de la aldea por eso descansa y recuerda no hacer nada indecente estan en un hospital ... jajajajajaja -dijo el anciano mientras el chico y la chica se sonrojaban y se miraban de forma comica .

-etto ... naruto-kun ya que el viejo saco el tema quiero que seas el invocador de mi clan pero al aceptar firmar el contrato tiene una condicion- dijo seria mientras el rubio asentia .

-que conticion -pregunto el rubio mientras la chica se sonrojaba de sobre manera.

\- la condicion es que ...TETIENEQUECASARCONMIGO -dija la chica de manera rapida para que el chico no entendiera pero lo que no supo es que el chico entendio muy bien por lo que estaba muy sonrojado .

Shira esta sumamente nerviosa ya que el rubio se habia que dado mucho tiempo callado y penso que iba a rechazar la oferta por la condicion de matrimonio.

-acepto shira-chan -dijo el rubio mientra la chica se sonrojo mucho y solo asintio miestras la sacaba un pequeño rollo de entre senos haciendo que el rubio imaginara muchas cosas mientras la kitsune lo regañaba en su subconciente mientras el pequeño pergamino crecia y la chica lo estendia sobre la cama y el chico pudo ver que solo habian dos nombre en el pergamino y viendolos bien eso nombres eran femeninos pero dejo eso de lado mientrantras mordia su dedo haciendolo sangrar para despues escribir su nombre con la misma sangre para despues levantarse y empesar a salir ofreciendole su antebrazo a la chica la cual lo acepto gustosa para salir a del hospital y diriguiendose a un hotel cercano.

Time skip

El rubio se encontraba en un gran hotel donde uno de los ninja de hanzo le dijo que tenia reservado y el rubio se encontraba muy distraido y pensativo por lo que paso ese dia y a su lado estaba shira ya que el pervertido de hanzo solo reservo una habitacion matrimonial y al rubio ver eso se ofrecio a dormir a en el sofa pero la chica se nego rotundamente por lo que se encontraba dormiendo en la misma cama pero el rubio no podia conciliar el sueño por lo que se disponia salir a caminar pero antes de eso creo un clon y se sustitullo con el dejando a la chica y al clon dormiendo mientra salia a pasear y mientras caminaba el sentia como la lluvia caien en su cuerpo sin importarle eso ya que el estaba muy adentro de sus pensamiento mientras su amada peliroja se encontraba dormiendo el rubio sin darse cuenta llego una plaza donde se sento en una banca sin importar que estaba mojada.

-tampoco podias dormir -dijo una chica que a parecer del rubio era muy hermana de un 16 o 18 años de ojos verdes al igual que se encontraba ventida con un uniforme de shinobi de alto rango mientras en su manno se encontraba un paraguas.

-Ehhh... si solo queria salir y despejar un poco la mente ... ver un poco de esta hermosa aldea- dijo el chico mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado y el rubio le sonreia - un gusto naruto terumi -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la besaba en el torso de esta mientras un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro .

\- itami uchiha -se presento la chica mientras el rubio mira hacia el frente - y que haces en esta aldea se nota que no eres de aqui- pregunto la chica intentando sacar informacion al chico.

Solo estoy de paso me dirijo a kiri para arreglar unos problemas de familia ... soy de Same Shima ( isla del tiburon) y tu eres de konoha verdad-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica asentia.

-si tienes razon estoy aqui junto a mi madre y mi madrina buscando al hijo de mi madrina que desaparecio has doce años - dijo la chica mientras miraba la reacion del chico que solo se limito a ver al frente sin ninguna expresion- y dime naruto-san donde estan tus padres?-pregunto la chica esperando corraborar sus sospechas.

\- no tengo padres nunca los tuve solo tuve a mi oji-chan- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste mientras la chica estaba feliz porque sabia que habia encontrado al hijo de su matrina- pero lamentablemente el murio hace poco ... fue un gusto itami-san pero creo que es mejor despedirnos-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba rumbo hacia su hotel mientras la chica tomaba rumbo a decir a su madre y madrina lo que descubrio.

Time skip

Naruto se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea junto a shira esperando a hanzo que despues de unos minuto aparecio con la misma salamandra de la vez pasada pero mas pequeña.

-buenos dias gakis que bueno que estan aqui por que no me gusta esperar... bueno mocoso estas aqui para firmar el contranto de la salamandra y entrenar conmigo para mejorar tus elemento y aumentar tu arsenal de jutsu... pero antes este es hiso el lider del clan el quiere hablar contigo- el anciano mientras la salamandra daba un paso al frente y miraba al rubio mientras sonreia mostrando sus afilados dientes.

\- bueno gaki como sabes quiero que firmes mi contrato porque a mi parecer eres digno de ser mi invocador -dijo mientras de su boca apacericia un pergamino gris - mira gaki sere claro al ver tu pelea con el lunatico de hanzo puede ver que eres muy fuerte apesar de tu edad y deseguro con el entrenamiento cuando crescas sera igual de fuerte a hanzo o hasta mas pero lo que mas me sorprendio y me dio una razon mas fue ver como apesar que poder morir preferiste salvar a la gatita que salvarte a ti mismo ... asi que dices gaki quieres el contrato?-dijo la salamandra mientra el rubio parecia pensar las palabras de la salamandra mientras los demas le dirigian una muy mala mirada ala salamandra .

-me gustaria mucho hiso-sama pero ya firme el de los tigre -dijo mientras la tigreza lo miraba.

-naruto-kun no importa un persona puede tener maximo cuatros contratos ... asi que si quieres puede firmarlo -dijo mientras firmaba el contrato que desaparecia junto la salamandra.

-bien gaki te entrenare en el contro del elemento raiton, suiton y doton que son mis afinidades pero nos concentraremos en mejorar tu control sobre el raito y el suiton que por cierto son muy buenos y la chica tambien entrenara para mejorar sus habilidades en su forma humana ... asi que empezamos-dijo mientras los jovenes asentian.

Mientras a las afueras de la aldea

Tres kunoichi de las hojas volvia a la aldea de la hoja debido a que la uchiha miento deciendo que el joven rubio esta vivo pero que se derigia a konoha para volverse un ninja y las mujeres mayor iban lo mas rapido posible con la intencion de "alcanzar" al rubio mientra la mas joven solo las seguia y pedia a kami volver a ver al rubio.

Time skip (6 meses despues )

Naruto se encontra saltado de tejado wn tejado mientra a su lado esta shira que estaba mas que feliz ya que su relacion con el rubio habia progresado mucho al igual que su entrenamiento ya que ahora podia manejar dos de sus tres afinidades las cuales eran raiton, katon y futon las cuales las dos primeras las dominaba muy bien mientras que con el futon no habia podido avanzar nada.

En cambio el dominaba a la perfeccion el raiton y el suiton mientras que el doton solo conocia unos poco jutsus pero el dia de ayer su sensei hanzo dijo que el entrenamiento habia terminado y que el dia siguiente debian presentarse los dos en su oficina para una mision por lo que en eso momento estaba de camino hacia la oficina donde se encontraba el ciejo rubio que al verlos solo puso una mirada seria.

-bueno gaki ... sere directo con ustedes como saben en kiri hay una guerra civil donde el mizukage esta cazando y matando a los portadores de un kekkei genkai por lo que la rebelion a pedido ayuda a todas las aldeas pero ninguna tiene la intencion de ayudarlo ... por lo que quiero mandarlos a ustedes como apoyo y esto les servira para que vea lo que se en las guerras y tambien sera su prueba final ... sin mas que decir salen mañana a primera hora- dijo el viejo kage mientras los jovenes decian "hai sensei" para despues desaparecer dejando al kage solo- (suerte chicos espero que no mueran)- penso el viejo kage para luego mirar una pila de documentos que esperaban ser firmados-estoy muu viejo para esta basura- murmurro el viejo para seguir con su trabajo.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5 :Una hermosa rosa y el angel de hielo

Habia la llegado la noche en la aldea de la lluvia donde nuestro rubio protagonists se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitacion de hotel mientras su invocacion/amante se encontraba dormida en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba pocesivamente pero al rubio eso no le disgustaba en cambio eso le encantaba pero en eso momento el rubio no podia disfrutar el momento debido a que se encontraba muy procupado porque al dia siguiente el y la chica debian partir rumbo a kiri para sumarse a la resistecia por orden de su maestro pero lo que le procupaba al rubio era que segun la kitsune y su maestro la guerra podia ser un escenario que no todos soportar o sobrevivir por lo que el rubio tenia serias dudas sobre ir con la chica ya que no queria perder a la tigreza por un descuido o por si la resistencia perdian.

-(No importa lo que pase no dejare que nadie las toque o las lastime se lo prometo chicas ... y no pienso romper esa promesa no nada del mundo)-penso rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica con fuerza sacandole una tierna sonrisa a la chica mientras en su interior natsumi que se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños sonreia sin saber porque.

Al dia siguiente

Un nuevo dia habia llegado a amegakure donde el rubio despertaba lentamente debido a que sentia que era tiempo de levantarse por lo que el se disiponia a levantarse para empezar hacer el desayuno y alistarse para la mision pero antes de poder levantarse el rubio sintio que alguien lo oprimia contra la cama por lo que le dirigio una mirada a la chica que lo con la mirada le decia " si te levantas te mato" lo miro mientras el rubio nervioso y se disponia a volver a dormir debido al temor que provocaba la chica.

Pero despues unos minuto se arriesgo y decidio levantarse recibiendo unos gruñido y una mirada de muerte mientras el rubio buscaba una escusa para salvarse del enojo de la tigreza.

-Vamos shira-chan debemos levantarnos es tiempo de alistarnos para la mision recuerda que tenemos un largo camino hacia kiri y debemos empezar lo antes posibles ... que te parece y mientras te duchas yo preparo el desayuno- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica para besarla que lo recibio gustosa para despues del beso levantarse y derigirse al baño.

-Ultima vez que nos levantamos asi ... la proxima vez te mato- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y el rubio perdia su color.

-Por que me gustan las mujeres temperamentales- dijo mientras la kitsune le gritaba y amenazaba por su comentario.

Time skip

Despues de que el rubio se duchar y se alistaban los clones terminaba de servir el desayuno para despues desaparecer indicandole al rubio que el desayuno esta listo para que el y la chica fueran a desayunar . Durante el desayunos ningunos de los dos chicos hablo ya que estaban disfrutando de la compañia del otro ya despues terminar el desayuno ambos chicos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del hotel para derigirse a la salia sur de la aldea donde su loco sensei los esperaba junto a los guardias de la aldea que se encontraban en el suelo llorando y temblando sin razon aparente o eso penso el rubio.

-Bueno gakis vine a despedirme y a deciarles suerte con la mision ademas les dare el mayor concejo de la vida... maten a todos los ninjas que los ataque no los dejen vivos porque pueden volverse mas fuertes y volver por ustedes y tengan en cuenta que van a la guerra por lo que veran cosas horribles y tendras que hacer cosas peores para sobrevivir pero esto es necesario para que se vuelvan unos verdaderos ninjas ... sin mas que decir adios y cuidese gaki ... si llegas a morir mocoso ire a buscarte al infierno y te volvere a matar- dijo y amenazo el viejo rubio mientras el mas joven asentia furiosamente.

-hai hanzo-sensei- dijo el rubio mientras la chica abrazaba al viejo que la aceptaba con gusto.

-gatita porfavor cuidate y cuida al idiota - dijo mientras la chica sonreia y asentia para luego separarse y empezar a caminar.

-adios hanzo-sensei - dijo el rubio para luego acercarse al viejo con intencion de abrazarlo pero no conto con que hanzo lo recibiera con un potente puñetazo que lo mando al mundo de los sueños.

-QUE TE PASA MOCOSO LOS HOMBRES NO DEBEMOS ABRAZARNOS -grito el viejo para luego adentraba en su aldea mientras murmuraba cosas sobre "mocoso afeminado que buscaba abrazarlo" todo mientras la chica arrastraba al joven rubio lejos de la aldea.

-Nunca aprendes naruto-kun- dijo la chica mientras negaba la actitud de su pareja ya que eso siempre pasaba cuando el rubio intentaba demostrarle cariño al viejo.

Time skip

Despues de despertar al rubio shira y el se encontraban salitando de rama en rama mientras el rubio se tocaba la mejilla recorsando el golpen que le dio su maestro mientra a su lado la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa pero ambos tuvieron que detenerce debido de que a su derecha ambos pudieron sentir una explocion y tambien como cuatro chakras atacabana a uno por lo que ambos decidieron ir a investigar y lo que vieron desperto la furia de ambos chicos.

Los chicos vieron como cuatro hombres de tunicas negras con nubes rojas intentaban abusar de una joven de cabello azul que se veia muy golpiada y maltratada ademas de que los hombres intentaban por todos los medios destruir la ropa de la chica y al ver eso el rubio no lo soporto y empezo a trazar sellos.

-Suiton:taihodan (elm. Agua: cañon de agua) -dijo el rubio mientras de su bocas salian muchas balas de agua que calleron sobre los sujetos que no pudieron reacionar y solo vieron como sus cuerpos se llenaba de agujeros por los cuales se escapaba la sangre hasta dejar a los hombres muertos mientras la chica lo miraba con terror debido a que pensaba que ella seguiria por lo que cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

-tranquila no te haremos daño nos podrias decir tu nombre- dijo shira mientras sonreia amistosamente.

-soy...ko...nan- dijo temerosa la chica mientras miraba como el rubio se acercaba.

-hola mi nombre es shira y el rubio de halla es mi novio naruto-dijo shira mientras sellalaba al rubio que solo se rascaba la mejilla en señal de vercuenza-dime te gustaria ir con nosotros... nosotros te ayudaremos y protegeremos hasta llegar a una aldea que dices - dijo la chica mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa mientras ella se veia sorprendida ellos no la conocian pero la querian proteger y ayudar .

\- si me gustsria ir con ustedes -dijo la chica con una pequeña sonria mientras miraba a la chica que asentia sonriendo y luego al rubio que estaba sonrojado mirando para otro lado.

\- "ejem" "ejem" bueno ya que vendras con nosotros creo que deberiamos consequirte algo de ropa nueva- dijo el rubio aun sin mirarla mientras ella bajaba la mirada y veia que tenia su ropa destroza dejando ver sus pechos cosa que la hizo sonrojar .

-KYYYYAAAAA-grito para luego taparse con las manos.

-Na...ru...to mal...di...to... per...ver...ti...do- dijo shira con una mirada de odio y un aura aterradora mientras se acercaba a al chico que solo temblaba.

-Shi...ra-chan n-nno...oo es...mi cul...pa lo ju...ro-dijo mientras veia como la chica se abalanzaba sobre el para mata... que digo golpiarlo.

-AAHHHHH-se escucho un grito en todo el bosque .

Despues de darle un poco de ropa a konan y de casi matar a naruto el grupo de chicos decidio volver con su mision y empezar a saltar de rama en rama con el rubio al frente mientras las chicas lo seguian minetras conversaba y miraba al rubio con culpa ya que creia que sus golpes habia molestado al rubio y su culpa crecio cuando el rubio se levanto y empezo a caminar sin decir nada.

-( natsumi dime que sabes del sanbi)- pregunto el chico a su amada kitsune -( hanzo-sensei me dijo que el mizukage es su jinchuuriki y que es muy poderoso y ademas puede controlar todo el poder de tu hermano)- explico el rubio.

-Ummm es hermana naruto-kun nosotras bijuus somos hembras ... inori es el nombre de sanbi y ella es la mas tranquila y calmada ademas de ser una aburrida total ... y te lo advierto de ante mano naruto uzumaki si le coqueteas o al menos le hablas de forma extraña TE CASTRO ya tengo mucho soportado a esa gata ofrecida como para soportar a esas malditas locas sobre mi hombre- dijo muy enojada mientras el rubio perdia su color y asentia freneticamente.

-(c-cla...ro n-natsu...mi-chan) -penso el rubio muy asustado mientras las chicas se detenian ya que habian llegado a la frontera del pais del fuego mientras las chicas esperaban alguna indicacion.

-Ummm estamos avansando muy lento debemos ir mas rapido pero como ... debemos llegar a kiri mañana - dijo el rubio mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla en una pose pensativa mientras la peliazul daba un paso al frente llamando la atencion del chico.

-naruto-kun que te parece si llamas a uno de mis hermanos algunos de ellos son muy rapidos y agiles ademas todos podemos caminar en el agua- dijo la tigreza mientras el rubio asentia y la abrazaba como agradecimiento para despues morder su pulgar y luego empezar a trazar sellos.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocaion)- dijo el chico para despues colocar su mano en el suelo mientras aparecia un gran cantidad de humo de la cual aparecienron tres tigres .

El primer tigre era blanco con franjas verde con una cola de color negro mientras el segunto era negro con franjas doradas y lo mas curioso era que portaba un parche rojo en su ojo izquierdo y el ultimo era un tigre verde con franjas rojas y con una colas blanca.

-que le servimos naruto-sama , shira-sama- dijo los tres tigres al mismo tiempo mientras el rubio pasaba al frente.

-chicos debemos llegar a kiri lo antes posibles creen poder hacerlo- dijo el rubio mientras los tigres asentian con una sonrisa.

-si señor si podemos solo subanse en nosotros llegaremos a media noche a mas tardar -dijo el tigre blanco mientras los chicos se acercaban a un tigre cada uno el rubio fue con el rubio mientras las chicas iban con los otros dos.

-sujetense fuerte chicos iremos a maxima velocidad -dijo el del parque mientras los chicos se posaban sobre ellos para luego sentir un latigazo muy fuerte y luego ver como todo se volvia borroso .

Time skip

El rubio pudo ver como los tigre saltaba la oceano despues de dejar atrar la tierra del fuego y a lo lejos podia ver como el sol iba desapareciendo dando a entender que el dia esta terminado pero su vista se vio tapada debido a que una densa neblina se hacia presente y pudo notar como los tigre disminuian la velocidad.

-naruto-sama estamos llegado a la kiri quiere que los dejemos en un lugar especifico- pregunto el tigre mientras el runio pensaba.

\- no itsu dejanos en la playa quiero ver lo que esta viviendo esta aldea -dijo el rubio mientras se detenia al instante de tocar suelo firme mientras sus compañeros tambien se detenian y se bajaban de los tigres y ellos desaparecian.

Los chicos al fijar su vista al frente pudieron ver un gran bosque que era compañado de una densa neblina en la cual el trio de chicos entraron mientras el rubio sentia muchas presencias alrededor de ellos

\- ao-sempai ellos seran los ninjas que la aldea de la lluvia prometio para nuestra causa - pregunto un joven de pelo azul claro con dientes afilados como tiburon.

-no lo se chojuro pero hay que vigilarlos para ver de que mando estan- dijo un hombre de pelo azul oscuro pero lo mas llamativo era que llevaba un parche negro

Bien ture ve a avisarle a mei-sama y a los demas que ya llego los ninjas de ame- dijo mientras un ninja de cabello castaño asentia y desaparecia en una bocanada de humo.

De regreso con nuestro rubio protagonista el y las chicas habian decidido acampar para poder tener energia para el dia siguiente ademas les era dificil poder caminar debido a que la neblina les dificultaba su vision.

Ya despues de casar algo y armar las tiendas los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata echa por la chica de la rosa de papel que en eso momentos se entraba muy triste y distraida.

-konan-chan nos podrias decir porque esos hombres intentaron abusar de ti- dijo la tigreza mientra la chica empezaba a llorar haciendo que el rubio lo abrazara ya que no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar.

-m-mis ami...gos m-me trai...cio...na...ron yy d-des...pues m-me v-ve...die...ron sus s-su..bor...dina...do- dijo entre sollosos mientras el rubio la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba la espalda de chica.

-shhh tranquila konan-chan mientras estes con nosostro nada te pasara-dijo el rubio mientras sentia como la chica se relajaba y despues de unos minuto se dormia en los brazos del rubio mientras el rubio la llegaba a unas tienda y la dejaba dormir para despues salir.

-shira-chan vea dormir mañana sera un largo dia- ordeno el chico ya que estaba muy enojado debido a lo que le dijo la pobre chica haciendo que la tigreza asintiera y se levantar para despues besarlo -tranquila yo vigilare descansa - dijo el rubio para sentarse junto a la fogata y miraba el fuego.

-( no dejare que nadie toque a mis chicas primero lo mato)- penso el rubio mientras la kitsune sonreia y se iba a dormir dejando solo al rubio que se dedico a mirar el cielo.

Al dias siguiente.

El rubio decidio ir a explorar mientras dejaba a uno de sus clones preparando el desayuno el rubio habia visto muchos lugares destruidos y muchos lugares llenos de sangre lo que lo tenia muy sorprendido y triste debido a que vio lo que la personas podian hacer en la guerra pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrupidos por unos grito por lo que salio corriendo al lugar del cual salio el grito y lo que lo dejo sorprendido y furioso muchos hombres matando a hombres y mujeres mientras los mas jovenes pedia ayudas y el rubio pudo ver como dos chicas que aun estaba con vidas pedia ayudas por lo que el rubio no lo soporto y empezo a trazar sellos de manera rapida .

-Suiton:Hari no ame ( :lluvia de agujas)- mientras abria su boca de la cual salia muchas agujas que se abalanzaba sobre los ninjas de los cuales solo cinco pudieron reacionar mientras veian a sus compañeros caer muertos mientras el rubio aparecia con su espada en mano y atacaba los ninjas que hicieron lo mismo pero no contaron con la velocidad del rubio que de un momento a otro se encontra frente a ellos mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un y trazaba sellos con una mano y apuntaba a otro ninja.

-Raiton: Jibashi ( : asesino electrico) -dijo mientras de su mano salia un potente rayo que atravezo al ninja mas cercano mientras los tres restantes trazaban sellos.

-Suiton : tempodama ( : disparo de agua) - dijo uno mientras de su boca salia una bala de agua del tamaño de un balon.

\- Kanto:Ban no Jutsu ( : Ráfaga del Fénix)- dijo otro ninja mientras de su boca salia cinco bolas de fuego.

-Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( : Gran bola de fuego) dijo mientras una gran bola de fuego se abalanzaba sobre el rubio que vio los ataque de manera indiferente mientras trazaba sellos.

-mueran bastardos Suiton Idaina: Ookami no Mizu ( : gran lobo sangriento de agua ) - dijo mientras de su boca salia una gran cantidad de agua que tomaba la forma de un gran lobo de agua que lanzaba un gran gruñido para luego lanzarse sobre los hombres que miraban el gran lobo en shock ya que no creian que un niño conocieran un jutsu asi pero su asombro duro poco ya que lobo lanzo un zarpaso que los hirio gravemente para luego ser deporados por el lobo que despues de unos segundos se deciso dejando a los ninjas muerto mientras el rubio se acercaba a las chicas que lo miraba asustadas.

-tranquila chicas vine a ayudarlas ... mi nombre es naruto terumi y el suyo- dijo mientras les brinda una gran sonrisa que hizo sentir en confianza.

\- m-mi n-nom...bre ees haku- dijo la chica mayor que parecia de unos 16 años con cabello negro y ojos cafes y llevaba un kimono rosa algo dañado.

-el m-mio ess m-misure-dijo una chica de unos 15 años con el cabello blanco y ojos azules la cual llevaba un limono blanco muy dañado.

-Bueno chicas yo soy un ninja de ame me enviaron a ayudar a la resistecia ... les gustaria acompañarme- dijo mientras las chicas asentian y pasaba con la mirada agachada en señal de triste ya en la salida de la aldea el rubio pudo ver a ambas peliazules con un grupo de hombes en el que resaltaba un hombre con pache .

shira se disponia preguntar el por que desaparecio toda la mañana perl al ver a ambas chicas y ver que la ropa del rubio tenia sangre decidio callar mientras los ninja de la resistecia se disponian a hablar pero vieron a su lider negar con la cabeza se mantubieron en silencion.

-un gusto naruto-san soy ao el responsable de llevarlos a la base - dijo mientras el rubio asentia y empezaba a caminar seguido de todas las chicas las cuales empezaron hablar - vamos no quiero seguir en este lugar -dijo recibiendo una afirmacion del hombre.

-valla miren si hay mas sobrevivientes - dijo mientras los demas ninjas de la resistencia asentia mientras el empezaba a caminar guiando al rubio que estaba muy callado.

-(el responsable de esto pagara por todo esto lo juro por mi oji-chan)- penso el rubio con determinacion.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Habia pasado una hora desde que el rubio salvo a haku y a mizore de las manos de los ninja del mizukage y ellas estaban mas tranquilas ya que shira y konan las estaban distrallendolas y conociendolas mientras el rubio hablaba con el lider del rubio sobre lo que pasaba en kiri.

-asi que el mizukage enloquecio y empezo a cazar y matar a los portadores de un kekkei genkai (linea de sangre) y ademas de eso tambien saqueo y ataco a las aldeas cercanas- dijo el rubio mientras Ao asentia.

-asi es naruto-san el mizukage a creado un reinado de terror y lo peor es que nadie es capaz de derrotarlo ya que su control sobre el suiton es moustroso y sin contar que posee un bijuus (bestia con cola) y eso lo hace una amenaza muy fuerte para todos -dijo el hombre mientras el y sus hombres apretaba su puño con frustracion e impotencia - sin contar que ninguna aldea no quiere ayudar ... bueno solo ame que nos enviaron a ustedes - finalizo el hombre del parque.

\- de que nos servira un niño para esta guerra de seguro morira el primer dia - dijo un hombre de pelo purpura que miraba con una sonria pervertida a la chica mientras daba un paso hacia ellas pero no pudo seguir ya que sintio algo filoso frente su cuello.

-sigue mirandolas asi y te mato-dijo el rubio a la espalda del hombre que estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del chico que de un segundo a otro estaba a su espalda con su espada en mano.

El hombre asintio muy asustado mientras el rubio bajaba la espada y volvia al lado de Ao que estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del chico mientras las chicas estaban sonrojadas y muy sonrientes por la actitud hacia ellas.

-(es muy rapido no pude ver cuando se movio ) -pensaba chojuro al igual que sus compañeros.

-ese hombre no sabe lo que dice no por nada naruto-kun es el alumno de hanzo de la salamandra el amekage- dijo shira con orgullo dejando a todos en shock ese chico era el alumno de unos de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo el que fue capaz de derrotar a los sannin de konoha ademas de ser que les dio ese rango pero todos sus pensamiento fueron interrunpido debido a que llegaron a gran montaña que parecia normal hasta que Ao hizo un sello y aparecieran unas grandes puertas de piedras que estan en la base de la gran montaña .

-bien naruto-san esta es la base de la resistecia acompañeme porfavor lo llevare con nuestro lideres mientras chojuro les dara una habitacion a sus acompañantes- dijo Ao mientras el rubio el peliazul asentia y se adentraba con las chicas en la base mientras el y Ao entraba y tomaban una direccion distinta dejando a los otros ninjas vigilando las puertas.

El rubio mientras se adentraba en la base junto a el peliazul pudo ver que el lugar era bastante grande ya que contaba con una zona de entrenamiento bastante estenza , un gran comedor y eso sin contar las numerosas habitaciones y lo que el rubio tambien vio fue habia una gran zona donde ubicaban a los rescatados pero el rubio no pudo seguir viendo ya que el guia le indico que entrara por una gran puerta en la cual tenia en letras doradas "consejo de guerra".

Al entrar el rubio pudo ver a un grupo de personas sentanas en una mesa que tenia la forma de una media luna pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion al rubio fue que al centro de la mesa habia una ...mujer.

La mujer era peliroja por su rostro penso que su edad estaba entre los 20 años los ojos de la mujer eran verdes y llevaba un traje azul muy pegado al cuerpoy dejaba ver su gran escote.

-dime Ao quien es ese mocoso - pregunto un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas y un barba de candado

-aquien le dices mocoso anciano- respondio el rubio de mala manera mientras todos estaba sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

-QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO- dijo furioso el hombre mientras un instinto asesino poblaba la habitacion mientras todos los hombres empezaba a temblar menos el rubio mientras todos diriguian su mirada a la unica mujer del grupo.

-fujino-san le agradeceria si guardara silencio -dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras el pobre hombre asentia para que despues la mujer derija la mirada al rubio que estaba muy tranquilo demasiado diria la mujer.

-dime joven quien eres y que haces aqui ?- pregunto la mujer mientras el rubio la miraba detenidamente.

-Soy Naruto Terumi y soy el apoyo que envio ame-respodio tranquilo mientras todos estaban en shock debido a que el chico era un terumi.

\- QUE COMO PUEDES SER UN TERUMI -dijo fujino mientras recibia una bala de lava mientras todos los presentes miraban a la mujer que se limbiaba los labios.

\- naruto-san debe saber que ese apellido es muy importante en kiri por lo que teniamos presente el unico terumi es nuestra lider mei ... nos podria decir de donde eres y quienes son tus padres-dijo un anciano muy amablemente mientra la mujer lo miraba fijamente y al hacerlo quedo en shock al ver la espada que llevaba el rubio.

\- E-esa es...pa...da d-don...de la sa...caste-hablo la mujer antes de poder responder mientras todo los presente miraba sorprendido la reacion de su lider para despues mirar la espada que llevaba el rubio en su espalda.

-bueno como iba a decir yo soy de Same Shima ( isla del tiburon) halli entrene con mi querido oji-chan que me enseño todo lo que sabia y me dio esta espada cuando nos despedimos - dijo con tristeza mientras la mujer lo tambien con tristeza ya que pensa que habian mas de su familia.

-dime joven quien era tu abuelo?-pregunto el mismo anciano.

-Mi abuelo era samuchi terumi-respodio el rubio mientras la mujer se le salian las lagrimas y los demas agachaban la cabeza.

-chico tu abuelo era alguien muy importante para su clan y para kiri el fue el primero en oponerce a yagura pero desafortunadamente fue derrotado y desterrado ... el fue un gran hombre y un gran guerrero que siempre velaba por los demas ... y uno de sus actos fueron salar a nuestra lider del anterior mizukage que intento violarla- dijo el mas viejo mientra la mujer seguia llorando y el rubio pensaba las palabras del anciano .

\- bien es momento de que me pongan al tanto de la situacion ya que no importa lo que pase el reinado del mizukage caera - dijo el rubio con determinaciomientras los demas se sorprendian y la mujer pensaba que se via guapo asi.

\- bien lo que nuestra resistencia quiere es acabar con la tirania de yagura y para eso contamod con 300 ninjas de todo rango mientras el tiene 1000 ninjas y mercenarios tambien se nos estan acabando las proveciones y estabas casi al limite de refugiado por lo que esperaremos a que llegue los demas refuerzos de ame para atacar- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio la miraba extrañado .

\- No vendran nadie mas solo somos shira-chan y yo -dijo el rubio mientras los demas se sorprendia mientras la mujer se sentia celosa por como llamaba a la chica.

-Que ame prometio ayudarnos en la guerra y nos mandan a un niño - un hombre de cabello verde con ojos negro.

-les aconsejo que ataquemos dos semanas mientras aun podamos hacerlo ... yo les ayudare y luchare con yagura ya que esa es mi principal mision- dijo el rubio mientras se disponia a salir de la habitacion pero una mano femenina lo detuvo.

-espera quiero que me digas como planes luchar con yagura - pregunto la mujer muy seria.

-no lo se pero esa es la mision que me encargo mi sensei- respondio el rubio mientras salia dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Time skip

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que naruto y las chicas se habian unido a la resistencia donde las cosas estaban de mal en peor ya que el rubio rubio habia pasado la mayoria del tiempo haciendo rescates y ataques a la aldea mientras que su novia y "amigas" se conocian ya que se habia acercando mucho tanto con haku y mizure que como mei que siempre provocaba o se le incinuaba la rubio haciendo que todas las demas mujeres se

Enfurecieran y atacaran no lo al rubio sino a todos los hombres de la base . Pero lo que no sabia era que la batalla final esta pronta a realizarse ya que fujino habia vendido todos los datos de la resistencia y tambien todo sobre su ubicacion.

Despues reunirse con las chicas el rubio se habia decidido ir al comedor a comer mientras hablaba con su amada kitsune sobre lo que podia pasar.

-( natsu-chan has podido hablar con tu hermana ?)-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica negaba a la peticion.

-no naru-kun su presencia se siente extra y parece que algo impide el contacto entre nosotras ... asi por favor ten cuidado-dijo la peliroja muy procupada mientras el rubio se disponia responder.

"BUUUMMM"

Antes de poder responder se escucharon explociones en la base mientras todo se movia descontroladamente haciendo que el rubio tomara direcion a la sala del consejo domde se encontro con todos muy procupados y alterados.

-Mei-chan que esta pasando-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica lo miraba con miedo y procupacion.

-yagura esta aqui fujino nos vendio y ahora moriremos- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y una cicatriz en el menton.

-no debemos movernos debemos sacar a las personas civiles mientras un grupo defiende la base yo ir al campo de batalla y lucahare con los chicos- dijo el rubio mientras se dirijia a la salida pero una mano lo jalaba y lo siguiente que sintio el rubio fueron que unos labios contra los suyos .

-no mueras naruto-kun- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio salia de la habitancion y la chica miraba hacia sus compañeros que estaba en shock- vamos ya lo oyeron vamos yo dirijire al ejercito junto a nuestros hombres ustedes saque a todos de aqui y luego unance a la lucha.

-HAI MEI-SAMA- dijeron mientras salian de la habitacion.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto iba corriendo hacia la salida a toda velocidad cuando esta a punto de salir pudo ver como las chicas se alistaban para la batalla.

-Chicas ustedes no lucharan-dijo naruto llegando frente a ellas mientras ellas lo miraban de manera intorrogante.

-Porque naruto-kun- pregunto konan.

-porque esto es muy peligro y no quiero que salgan lastimadas o con algun trauma lo que pasara en el campo no es algo que quiera qur vieran y no esta en discucion- dijo muy serio el rubio mientras las chicas no sabian que decir.

\- esta bien naruto-kun iremos con los civiles - dijo shira mientra ella y las chicas mientras se adentraban en el lugar.

Naruto al ver eso volvio a correr hacia la salida y al salir pudo ver al ejercito del de kiri junto al mizukage y el ejercito era enorme y todos los ninjas parecian ser jonnin y anbus .

Naruto al ladear la cara pudo ver a mei junto al ejercito de la resistencia los cuales se veian muy asustados y temeros y el rubio al ver eso decidio ir junto a mei y tomar su mano .

-PUEBLO DE KIRI ES MOMENTO DE REBELARSE CONTRA ESYA TIRANIA ES MOMENTO DE VENGAR A SUS FAMILIAS A SUS AMIGO Y COMPAÑERO ... NO IMPORTA SI ELLOS SON MAS NO IMPORTA SI SON MAS FUERTES HOY LUCHAREMOS HASTA QUE NUESTRO ESPIRITU NOS PIDA QUE PAREMOS ...HOY LUCHAREMOS POR KIRIIIIII!- grito el rubio mientras todos los ninjan lo victotian y se ponian en posicion de batalla mientras el rubio pasaba a su lado mientras encaraba al mizukage que lo miraba molesto.

-no quiero sobrevivientes - dijo el yagura mientras sus ninjas atacan.

Naruto al ver eso desenvaino su espada h empezo a correr.

Continuara...

Hola chico la batalla final en kiri acaba de empezar y naruto junto a la resistencia estan listos para todo

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus suguerencias y opiniones sobre el harem ... sin mas que decir adios...


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto se encontraba cortando a todos los ninjas que se cruzaba miestras veia como los ninjas de la resistencia y los del mizukage se enfretaba donde los ninjas del kage iba ganando terreno debido a su gran numero que sobre pasaba con creces a los de la resistencia.

-(naruto-kun la unica forma de ganar esta guerra es derrotando al lider ... debes vencer a yagura)- dijo la kitsune muy procupada por lo que veia alrededor de su amado contenedor- ( yo intentare hablar con inori para que no ayude a yagura )- dijo la peliroja mientras el rubio asentia y atacaba a todos los ninjas que se le interponia mientras avanzaba directo al mizukage que lo miraba moleste ya que el rubio esta matando a sus subornidados con gran facilidad.

-Mizukage-sama permitanos a nosotros dos encargarnos de ese molesto rubio- dijo un hombre de unos 30 años con pelo verde palido con ojos azules su vestimenta consistia en un chaleco negro sobre unas vendas que cubrian su cuerpo junto a unos pantalones anbus grices.

Mientras su compañero era de pelo castaño con una vendas en la cabeza y portaba un parche en ojo derecho y tenia una barba que se partia en v y el vestia de una larga camisa de color verde y unos pantalos negros

-esta bien raiga jinpachi vallan y maten a ese insensato por oponerse a mi- dijo mientras los hombres asentian y saltaban sobre el rubio.

CON NARUTO

Naruto acababa de degolllar a un jonnin que se disponia a atacar a un de sus compañeros.

\- oye levantate y anuncia la retirada estamos en desventaja y perdiendo terreno ... no debe morir mas personas .-dijo naruto mientra empeza a correr contra sus enemigos.

-RETIRADA-grito el ninja mientras todos retrocedian ensecto el rubio que sequia luchando pero tuvo que saltar para evitar que un potente rayo lo atravera.

-buenos reflejos mocoso... pero esta vez te enfrentaras a dos de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (siete espadachines ninja de la niebla )- dijo raiga mientras apuntaba sus espadas- estas son mis kibas (colmillos) y yo soy Raiga kurosuki- dijo el hombre mientras su compañero pasaba al frente.

\- yo soy Jinpachi Munashi y esta es mi espada Shibuki ( pulverisador) y esta espada sera lo ultimo que veras mocoso idiota - dijo con una sonrisa demencial mientras el y su compañero se lanzaba al rubio que sostenia su espada con firmeza.

El primero en llegar fue raiga que lanzo un corte orizontal con intencion de decapitar al rubio que solo interpuso y su espada y al hacer pudo sentir como una fuerte descarga le recorria el cuerpo por lo que salto y al hacerlo pudo ver con jinpachi lo atacaba con una estoca que el rubio esquibo ladeando un poco el cuerpo y al hacerlo y levantar la mirada pudo ver como jinpachi sonreia y de la espada se producia una gran explocion que mando a volar al rubio que se recompuso al instante con gran parte de su ropa quemada para despues derigirle una mirada a la espada y al hacerlo quedo en shock.

-veo que lo notaste mi espada Shibuki esta cubierta de sellos explosivos por lo que siempre que quiera puedo crear una gran explocion- dijo con malicia jinpachi mientras raiga se ponia a su lado.

\- jajajaja si es buena pero no tanto como mi kibas que producen y canaliza la electricidad por lo que te voy a electrocular hasta matarte ... sera un lindo funeral el tuyo- dijo raigan mientras rubio ideaba un plan para ganar mientras pensaba las habilidades de las espadas.

Despues de idear un plan el rubio decidio crear cinco clon los cuales al instante empezaron a trazar sellos.

-Raiton :jibashi (asesino electrico )- dijo un clon mientras lanzaba un potente rayo a jinpachi que solo decidio saltar para luego ver como el un rubio paracia a su espada con una esfera de la cual rayos giraban al alrededor.

\- GENSHI (ATOMO)- grito el rubio mientras golpeaba al hombre en el pecho que al sentir el golpe solo pudo gritar de dolor mientra la esfera giraba con fuerza mientras relampagos salian de ella creando un domo de electricidad para despues la esfera se espandiera creando un gran remolino de electricidad que al dispersarse se podia ver un gran crater y al centro del se podia distinguir shibiki a la cual salia una gran cantidad de humo. Mientras todos los que vieron el ataque estaba en shock ya que ese moustroso ataque habia acabado con unos de los mas temibles ninjas de kiri.

Antes de poder reacionar raigan vio como un de rubio clon lo sostenia mientras otro clon aparecia frente el con un ataque parecia al que mato a su compañero pero este era de agua y en realidad era una esfera de agua que se movia furiosamente de un lado a otro.

-SĀJI (MAREJADA)- grito el rubio mientras la esfera golpiba al hombre para despues salir disparado hacia atras mientras el sonido de un tifon acallaba sus gritos mientras el ataque se espadia creando un gran tornado de agua mientras los gristos cesaba para despues ver como el tornado se desacia creando una suave lluvia mientras en sel centro se podia ver el cuerpo de raiga inerte juntos a las kibas.

Naruto al ver eso disipo a los clones mientras su respiracion se volvia pesada y se dificultaba mientras recibia los regaños de la kitsume que le decia que eso ataque aunque eran letales le costaba mucho gran y le hacia un gran daño a su brazo pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos mientras veia como el mizukage empezaba a caminar pasado al frente de todo su ejercito.

\- Eres habil mocoso ... por eso te matare yo mismo- dijo yagura mientras tomaba su baston y el rubio su espada mientras se miraban de manera desafiante para despues ambos desaparecer y aparecer justo al frente para que el rubio lanzara una estocada que fue corrida por el baston del castaño que lanzo corte orizontal mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo para que ambas armas chocaran y sacaban chispas.

-dime por que haces estos no ves que mucha gente inocente esta muriendo- pregunto el rubio con enojo mientras ejercia mas fuerza en su empuje.

\- lo hago porque la gente con un kekkei genkai (linea de sangre) estan malditas y estan dañando esta linda tierra que es kiri por eso los matare a todos ... empezando contigo- dijo mientras le daba un rodillazo al rubio para despues de lanzarle un puñetazo que el rubio no pudo bloquear para luegl recibir corte del baston que le dio en el pecho mientras le hacia un corte algo profudo mientras el rubio reacionaba y lanzaba un corte acendente que le dio al castaño en el hombro mientras ambos tomaban distancia.

Lejos de la batalla todos estaban en shock por lo que veian el rubio no solo habia acabado con los hombres mas fuertes de yagura sin que tambien lo habia herido algo que ningun otro pudo hacer.

-I-impo...sible e-ell hi...rio aaaa ya..gu..ra- dijo un ninja muy sorprendido mientras los otros asentian mientras los generales estan pensando en alguna tacnica.

\- VAMOS ES MOMENTO DE ATACAR ... ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD- grito mei mientras los ninjas empezaban a atacar al enemigo .

De vuelta a la pelea naruto se encontraba cansado y algo golpiado mientras un chakra rojizo lo curaba lo mas rapido posible mientras que por el otro lado yagura se contraba en perfectas condicion ya que el corte fue curado por la misma energia .

-(es muy fuerte y estoy cansado por las peleas con los otros si sigo asi no podre ganar o al menos darle una oportunidad a los demas )-pensaba el rubio mientras la kitsune curaba e intentaba contactar a su hermana .

-naru-kun tienes que ganar algo de tiempo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hablar con mi hermana pero nesecito mas tiempo - dijo la peliroja mientras el rubio asentia y se lanzaba sobre el castaño que lo esperaba con una sonrisa .

El rubio y el mizukage se estaba enfrentado al un feror duelo de kenjutsu donde el rubio lanzaba cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras el castaño los bloqueba con facilidad mientras algunos lograron cortarlo y yagura al ver que estaba haciendo herido desidio tomar poca distancia mientras trazaba sellos a una velocidad y inhumana.

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ( : vortice gigante) -dijo yagura mientras de su boca salia una gran cantidad de agua que tomo la forma de un gran tornado que giraba violentamente que se dirigia hacia naruto a gran velocidad que debido al tamaño y velocidad del jutsu no pudo escapar por lo que solo pudo clavar su espada en el suelo para intentar soportar la tecnica cosa que no sirvio para nada ya que la tecnica arrazo con todo lo que tenia al frente matando a una gran cantidad de ninjas de ambos mandos para despues llegar a donde el rubio que solo intento resistir la fuerza pero por falta del aire y debido a que una gran cantidad roca le rasguñaba el cuerpo el rubio solto la espada y era arrastrado muy lejos mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

-NARUTO-KUN- grito mei mientras temia por la vida del rubio .

Yagura se encontraba cerrado su boca cancelando su tecnica mientras miraba la devastacion de su tecnica con una sonrisa ya que todos los ninjas rebeldes lo miraban con miedo y terror puro.

-Raiton: Shichū Shibari ( : prision de los pilares)-se escucho la voz del rubio mientras alrededor de yagura aparecia cuatros pilares de electricidad que lanzaban una gran cantidad de rayos a yagura que solo podia gritar de dolor mientras el rubio paracia muy golpiado y con una gran cantidad cortes y con sus ropas casi en la totalidad destrozaba y se dirijia hacia yagura trazando sellos.

-(no me queda mucho chakra ... pondre todo lo que me queda en esto) Suiton Idaina: Ookami no Mizu ( : gran lobo sangriento de agua ) - dijo el rubio mientras la kitsune hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a su amado el rubio pero el sello se lo impedia y maldecia a minato por el sello para despues ver como el gran lobo se creaba con el agua del alrededor y se abalanzaba sombre el mizukage que miraba el imponente lobo se lanzaba sobre que al tocarlo se creo un gran domo de agua y rayo para la alegria de los ninja de la resistencia que victoriaba y celebraba la "muerte del mizukage mientras el rubio avanzaba a paso lento hacia su espada ya que sentia como la presencia de yagura crecia y se hacias mas fuerte.

-naru-kun el esta utilizando el poder de mi hermana te cuidado- advirtio la peliroja mientra intentaba inutilmente con su hermana ya que podia sentir que una energia maligna se lo impedia.

-( que es esta energia es muy asquerosa y oscura)- mientras dejaba salir un poco de chakra para curar al rubio.

Afuera de espacio mental el rubio habia podido llegar su espada y ahora la tenia firme frente a el pero no sabia cuanto tiempo pudria seguir asi ya que yagura con un solo jutsu lo habia derrotado ya no podia hacer mas jutsus y no podia casi mover debido a que ya no tenia chakra y tenia algunos musculos desgarrados .

-GRRRRAAAAAAA- se escucho un gran rugido mientras todos dejaba dd celebrar para mirar al frente y lo que vieron los lleno de terror.

Frente a ellos se encontra una criatura de color rojo con franjas negras y tenia la forma de una tortuga con tres colas y solo era visible dos gran ojo blanco.

Que sin perder tiempo la criatura ataco rubio con una velocidad moutrosa que no le dio tiempo al rubio para reacionar hasta que vio como la criatura le lanzaba un potente sarpazo desendente que le dio de lleno en el pecho para despues con unas de sus colas sujetar al rubio por el cuello para estrellarlo una y otra vez mientras todos los de la resistencia lo miraban con miedo e impotencia y mei hacia todo para ir ayudarlo pero un grupo de ninjas se lo impedia y el rubio poco a poco perdia la conciencia y natsumi gritaba a kami por ayuda.

-Raiton :kibas no ame ( :lluvia de colmillos)- se escucho en el campo mientras unas estacas de rayos caian sobre la bestia que grunia de enojo mientras el cuerpo del rubio caia pesadamente al luego.

En eso un borron azul aprovecho para sacar al rubio de la batalla y en eso parecia shira y konan con el rubio en mano y miraban a la criatura con miedo.

-no dejaremos que lo toque -decia shira mientras aparecia una gran nube de humo y de ella parecia un tigre blanco con franjas azules que miraba al mini bijuus con furia y enojo.

-Grraaaaa- la yagura para despues abalanzarse sobre la tigreza que tambien lo hacia para despues desatarse una batalla de zarpazos y mordias donde yagura tenia la ventaja despues de golpiar a la tigreza yagura utilizo dos de sus colas para tomar a la tigreza de cada extremo mientras las jalabas con fuerza con intencion de despedazarla haciendo chillar y gruñir de dolor .

El rubio al escuchar eso solo pudo sentir rabia e impotencia mientras juntaba todas sus fuerza para poder levantarse y lo hacia de manera lenta y tambaleante y al estar de pie tomo su espada .

Al tomar la espada podia sentir con ella le daba fuerza y poder para seguir de pie.

\- naruto-kun dejaras que ella muera ...dejaras que esa cosa lo aleje ti- dijo una voz femenina mientra en la mente del rubio pasaba imagenes de la chica muerta en sus brazos y de la bestia riendo de su muerte.

-(NO LA DEJARE MORIR )- grito el mientras la kitsune miraba sorprendida la reacion del rubio.

\- bien naruto-kun esa es la actitud que debe tener mi portado ... pero aun no estas listo para tener todo mi poder ... pero te ayudare a derrotar a esa bestia-dijo la voz mientras en la mente del rubio pasaba el nombre de un ataque por lo que mando toda la energia que tenia a si espada que emitia un poderoso brillo azul.

-Harikēn'āto: Umi no ikari (arte del huracan :furia del oceano) - dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba un corte asendente provocabando que una gran media luna de color azul intenzo se abalanza sobre yagura que no puedo reacion hasta que sintio un fuerte dolor en su costado debido a que el ataque del rubio crecia y crecia y el rubio al ver eso sus lo poco que le que daba y mandaba el chakra a sus pies para luego desaparecer en un borron amarillo para despues aparecer junto a la tigreza que ya estaba convertia en humana y asi tomarla en brazo y aprecer junto a konan y los demas para caer al suelo debil y casi inconsiente mientas em mizukage era tragazo por una explocion de luz que se espandia poco a poco para despues desaparecer dejando ver a un yagura con muchos cortes y una gran quemadura en su costado haciendo reacionar a sus hombres.

-EL MIZUKAGE ESTA HERIDO MATENLOS -grito un ninjas mientras el sus compañeros se dirigian hacia los contrarios que miraba impotente como eran los atacaban por los numeroso ninjas.

-ALTO DETENGANSE-grito yagura mientras salia del crater con ayuda de uno de los ninjas- ya no ataque no estamos en guerra ya no ... alguien con mascara naranja me logro controlar e inicio esta masacre y esta guerra por eso pueblo de kiri ... le pido perdon por no poder oponer resistecia y dejar que esto pasara-dijo yagura mientras bajaba la cabeza y todos quedaban en shock.

-n-no i-im...por...ta y-ya pa...so-dijo el rubio muy cansado mientras konan y mei lo levantaban.

-Gracias joven tu me liberaste del control yo te estare agradecido de por vida- dijo yagura mientras veia como el rubio caia inconciente-RAPIDO HAY QUE LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL -grito yagura mirado la gran cantidad de sangre que salia del rubio y haciendo reacionar a su hombre y a los de la resistecia que se disponian a atender a los heridos.

La Guerra habia terminado y las personas podrian volver a vivir en paz gracias a la ayuda del joven rubio que dio todo en una batalla que pasara a la historia del mundo shinobi.

Continuara...

Bueno chicos espero que les halla gustado y me gustaria ver sus opiniones sobre la pelea y sus sugerencia para el harem y la historia sin mas que decir adios...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8 una nueva alianza nace

Habian pasado un mes desde que las tres kunoichi de la hoja se encontraron con naruto y ninguna de ellas se lo podia sacar de la cabeza ; kushina por que habia perdido a su hijo otra vez , mikoto porque desde la pelea quedo cautivada por su poder y fuerza mientras que itami porque el rubio habia logrado despertar un sentimiento extraño en ella y por esa razon habia enviado una peticion con la firma del tercer hokage a ame pidiendo el paradero del rubio e informacion sobre el y cuanto llego la informacion estaba ambos hokage asignando los los equipos de los genin recien graduado a sus jonnin y tambien se entraba might guy que era el lider del 10 que estaba en funcionamiento desde el año pasado y por ultimo esta itami uchiha presente por peticion del sadaime.

-Bien antes de comenzar con la asignacion de los equipos hay un tema muy delicado a tomar... minato , kushina es sobre su hijo perdido naruto-dijo el sadaime sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- de que habla tercero yo no tengo un hijo ... ese demonio no es mi hijo - dijo minato con odio mientras kotori lo abrazaba mientras los demas seguian en shock debido que su amado lider tenia un hijo y el lo habia perdido.

-hokage-sama que paso con mi bebe-dijo kushina con desesperacion.

-bien segun la informacion su nombre es naruto terumi debido a que fue encontrado y entrenado por el legendario ninja de kiri Samuchi terumi y ... aunque me duela kushina el nunca te aceptara como madre ya que segun la informacion a el no le importa conocer a su familia -dijo el hombre mientras la mujer le salian lacrimas de dolor y tristeza mientras mikoto e itami la consolaba.

-hokage-sama porque estamos hablando de es niño si el no pertenece a la aldea ?-dijo kakashi mientras leia su amado libro de portada naranja.

-a eso voy debido a el idiota de mi sucesor konoha no solo a perdido al decendiente del clan uzumaki sino tambien a un poderoso ninja-dijo el sadaime mientras minato lo miraba con enojo y los todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Porque lo dice papa -dijo asuma mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendia.

\- segun el informe el joven naruto posee la afamada harikēn no ken ( la espada del huracan) una de las espadas mas poderosas del mundo-dijo el sadaime mientras todos quedaba en shock y por la puerta parecia tsunade y jiraiya que habia escuchado lo que decia su maestro

-Espere sensei esta diciendo que ese niño tiene una de espada mas poderosa del mundo -dijo tsunade para resibir un asentimien del antiguo hokage- sensei debemos buscarlo para que se una a la aldea-finalizo la sannin mientras los demas asentian.

-no podemos hacerlo -dijo el sadaime y antes de que alguien preguntar el volvio hablar- no podemos porque en estos momentos el es un ninja de ame... pero aun falta mas ...hanzo lo envio a la guerra civil de kiri -dijo mientras todos se sorprendia.

-que como un kage envia a un niño a una guerra pero lo envio con un escuadron- pregunto jiraiya mientras maldecia no haber podio ayudar en su vida al pequeño rubio.

-no lo envio solo junto a una chica para ayudar a la resistencia-dijo sarutobi mientras todos sentia penas por que el kage lo habia enviado a su muerte- lo que siguen es algo que nadie mas debe saber ... la guerra civil en kiri finalizo-dijo el viejo kage mientras todos temia por saber el ganador.

-gano la resistencia-finalizo sarutobi -el chico el chico fue muy importante ya que el derroto a dos de los espadachines de la niebla y sus nombre era raigan y jinpachi ... he enviado un tratado de paz a kiri pero ellos lo rechazaron diciendo "la unica aldea que nos ayudo fue ame por lo que solo seremos aliados de ellos asi que no envia mas ninjas a kiri ya que sera tomado como acto de guerra att .yagura yodaime mizukage" ademas hanzo dijo que por ningun motivo iba a dar a su alumno a konoha que preferia ir a la guerra por esa razon ... si ustedes se encuentran con naruto terumi su mision es converselo de venir a konoha para ser ninja de la aldea esta claro-dijo el viejo mientras todos asentian y minato estaba imerso en sus pensamiento ya que pensaba que habia cometido un error que lo perseguiria por siempre.

EN KIRI

Habia pasado una semana desde que la guerra termino y las personas poco a poco volvia a la aldea y a sus hogares , yagura al ver que los aldeanos y los ninja

Reunidos decidio dejar el puesto de mizukage pero el pueblo le pidio y ordeno que siguiera en el por lo que el castaño prometio que haria todo lo posible para enmendar sus atroces acciones.

Kiri poco a poco volvia a la normalidad gracias a la ayuda de ame que le enviaba proviciones y ninjas para ayudar a la aldea a levantar y ambas aldea habian formado una alianza para beneficiar tanto economica como militar ademas otras aldeas tambien buscaba una alianza con kiri pero el mizukage y su consejo las rechazaba debido a que las demas aldeas no le ayudaron en su momento critico y algo que tenia procupado al mizukage es que su alianza solo se llevaria acabo si mei terumi y naruto terumi contraian matrimonio y eso era algo que atormentaba a ambos kage ya que el rubio aun no despertaba desde la pelea con sus espadachines y posteriormente con el mizukage pero algo que lo tranquilizo a todos fue que los medicos dijeron que su estado era debido al esfuerzo fisico y el gasto de chakra que ocupo en las batallas debido a eso yagura debia esperar a que el rubio despertara para poder de hablar del tema pero decidio dejar eso de lado para concentrarse en las dos montañas de documentos que lo esperaban.

-por que acepte este trabajo -dijo con fastidio el castaño -de seguro la aldea me dejo de mizukage como castigo- dijo mientras lloraba a mares.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Naruto se encontraba dormido en su habitancion sin dar señales de queres despertar y a su lado estaba konan y mizore ya que solo podian estar dos personas en la habitacion mientras que haku y mei se encontraba en la habitacion de shira que aunque se encontraba conciente aun no podia dejar el hospital ya que sus heridas y golpes no habian curado del todo.

Pero volviendo con el rubio del se encontraba recostado con todo el cuerpo vendado mientras los doctores y enfermera lo revisaba y cuidaban cada hora pero el rubio poco le importaba eso ya que estaba mas concentrado en estar con su amada kitsune.

EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO

naruto se encontraba recostado en una elegante cama donde se encontraba acompañado de su amada peliroja que se estaba comodamente recostado en el pecho del rubio.

-Naru-kun que estas pensado?-pregunto la kitsune.

-Nada en el especial ... solo pienso que soy un idiota ... soy muy descuidado e impulsivo siempre me arriesgo de mas y termino muy golpiado ...ademas siempre por mi culpa shira tiene que defenderme y siempre termina muy herida-dijo el rubio mientras su cabello cubria su mirada .

-Naru-kun no vuelvas a decir eso si eres muy impulsivo y descuidado pero siempre tu sin importar cuan cansado o herido ti siempres te levantas y sigues luchando para poder proteger a tus seres querido ...ademas shira-chan lo hace por que te ama tanto como yo lo hago-dijo natsumi con una dulce sonrisa mientras le daba un tierno beso .

-que linda escena one-sama-dijo una voz femenina que sorprendio a ambos jovenes que buscaron el lugar de donde salia la voz y despues de mirar para todos lado pudieron ver como la figura de una mujer se materializaba.

La mujer tenia el cabello azul brillante y la chica parecia tener 23 años con unos hermosos ojos azules con figura muy bien formanda con unos pechos dd copa d juntoa una breve cintura y una linda cadera con una hermoso vestido azul oscuro que apanas contenian sus pechos

-hola inori-chan es un gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo-dijo la kitsune mientras tomaba al rubio y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-si one-sama es un gusto verte ...queria conocer a tu contenedor y a mi salvador

... un gusto soy inori no isobu tambien conocida como sanbi-dijo cortesmente la chica mientras hacia una pequeña reberencia.

-un gusto inori-chan soy naruto terumi es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa mujer-dijo naruto mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le besaba el torso de esta provocando un marcado sonrojo en la chica.

-no es por ser maleducada pero... inori-chan que haces aqui-dijo la pelirojs mientras apartaba al rubio de su hermana que solo asi una mueca de disgusto.

-nada en particular solo queria conocer a la pareja de mi hermana mayor ademas de querer agradecerle ... gracias por salvarme como agradecimiento puedes pedirme lo que quieras- dijo la chica con eje de lujuria.

-No es necesario inori-chan lo hice con gusto ademas lo hice para que natsumi estuviera feliz-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la kitsune lo besaba con ternura mientras su hermana los miraba con tristeza cosa que no paso desapesivido por la peliroja.

-(hermana solo le tomo unas palabras para enamorarte ...en verdad eres alguien muy especial naru-kun)-penso kitsune con una sonrisa .

-naru-kun deberia despertar ya estas procupando a las otras chicas ... yo me quedare con mi hermana quiero ponerme al dia con ella-dijo mientras el rubio asentia para besar a la peliroja y luego besar a peliazul en la mejilla mientras desaparecia.

-bien hermana sientate que te dire lo que necesitas para que naru-kun se fije en ti-dijo la kitsune mientras su hermana ls miraba sorprendida-antes de que digas algo se que tendre que compartilo y prefiero hacerlo con mis hermanas-volvio hablar la peliroja mientras su hermana asentia.

AFUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO

Naruto poco a poco podia sentir su cuerpo la verdad le dolia a horrores ademas se sentia muy cansado pero sabia qur tenia que abrir los ojos ya que estuvo mucho tiempo en su subconciente y si siguia haciendolo procuparia a sus "amigas" asi que abrio los ojos lentamente para ver como cuatros borrones de diferentes colores se le avalanzaba y despues sentir como el aire le faltaba.

-(V-voy a mo...rir ... pe...ro que for...ma )-penso el rubio con gusto ya que las cuatro chicas lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y el podia sentir sus senos que le impedia respirar.

-Ai...re-apenas pudo decir el rubio mientras las mujeres reacionaba y a mala gana soltaba al rubio que tomaba unas bocanadas de aire exajeradas.

-Que bueno que despertaste naruto-kun no tenias muy procupadas-dijo konan mientras las demas asentian-y como te sientes naruto-kun-pregunto la chica mientras todas le diriguian una mirada interrogante al rubio.

-me siento bien aunque me duele un poco el cuerpo y me siento cansado ... pero diganme que ha pasado?-pregunto el rubio mientras mei pasaba al frente le contaba todo lo que habia pasado.

-y naruto-kun , yagura-chan queria que fueras apenas despertaras-dijo mei mientras el rubio asentia y se disponia a ir a ver al castaño pero noto que era de noche.

-bien chicas ya es de noche y creo que deberian ir a casa para descansar -dijo mientras todas hacian una mueca de disguto-y vallan mientras yo termino de mejorarme y mañana a medio dia las veo en la torre del mizukage si- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas a mala ganas asentian y salian de la habitacion.

Despues de que pasaran unos minutos de que la chicas se fueran el rubio desidio levantarse y ventirse con la ropa que tenia al lado de la cama que consistia en una camisa blanca sencilla y unos pantalos negro tambien sencillos y salio por la ventana para deriguirse a la habitacion de su amada tigreza.

Cuando naruto llego a la habitacion lo primero vio fue que la chica se encontra sentada en la cama semi desnuda y el rubio al ver eso decidio irse pero no conto con que la chica lo vio y su reacion fue en lanzarse encima el rubio para besarlo con desespero.

-que bueno que este bien shira-chan ... yo te quiero pedir perdon po-no pudo seguir hablando debido a que la chica lo volvia besar para despues dirigirle una mirada llena de amor.

-no tienes por que disculparte naruto-kun yo salte a la batalla por ti por que no soporte ver asi por yo daria la vida por ti ... por que yo te amo naruto-kun- dijo la tigreza mientras el rubio la abrazaba con fuerza.

-yo tambien te amo shira-chan- dijo el rubio mientras besaba con amor a la tigreza que correspondio con justo el beso que con el paso de los seguntos subio la intesidad ya que el rubio pedia permiso para meter su lengua a la boca de la chica que hizo lo mismo para despues separar dejando un hilito de saliva que los unia.

-naruto-kun querio que me hagas el amor- dijo para despues ser besada por el rubio que la tomo de los muslo para poder levantarla y llevarla a la cama en la cula la deposito con cuidado para despues hacer un sello y poner su mano en la pared enseguida de eso volvia besar a la chica mientras con sus manos amasaba los grandes pechos de la chica provocando suaves gemidos de ella.

Despues amazar sus pecho el rubio desidio quitarle el sosten negro que llevaba la chica para poder ver los pecho de la chica que tenia los pesones levemente endurecido y sin perder tiempo el rubio ataco el pecho de la chica con su boca dandole pequeños besos y lambisas al peson generando mucho gemido a la chica para despues de un rato pasar al otro peson de la chica repitiendo la accion mientras la chica sentia su cuerpo arder y que iba a explotar.

-n-na...ru...to -kun y-yo...yo nno AAAAHHHH-finalizo mientras sus mieles salian en gran cantidad y su respiracion se hacia muy pesada perl eso al rubio no le importo ya que sin darle tiempo de recuperarse el desendio dejando un rastro de saliva con su adbome para llegsr s su objetivo que era la entrepierns de la chica que se encontraba muy mojada lo que provoco que el rubio la mirara con hambre para despues quitar la pantaleta y ver la entra de ls chica la cual estaba empapada y sin perder tiempo rubio beso la entrada de ls chica para despues darle unas suaves lambidas que provocaron largos gemidos a la chica que estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones para despues sentir con el rubio introducia su lengua en su intimidad y moverla de manera circular y el rubio ensentia como las paredes de la chica lo apretaban por lo que subio la velocidad e intensidad para luego sentir como los jugos de la chica invadian su boca mientras el las bebia con justos para despues subir y besar a la chica y poner su miembro en la entrada de la chica.

-Estas lista shira-chan-dijo el rubio mientras la chica asentia y el rubio introducia su miembro de manera lenta y con cuidado hasta que sintio que se topo con una barreta que le impedia el paso por lo que beso a la chica para luego dar una embestis y sentia que la barrera se rompia y decidio dejar de moverse para que la chica se acostumbra a la sensacion y al paso de los minuto la chica solto un gemido de gusto lo cual el rubio tomo como señal para mover lo cual hizo de manera lenta para despues subir poco a poco la velocidad mientras ambos soltaban gemidos al aire mientras sentian como sus cuerpos quemaban y el rubio sentia como el interior de la chica apretaba cada vez mas por lo que sentia que no aguantaria mas.

-AAAHHH/AAAHHH-gritaron los dos mientras llegaban al climax y despues de unos segundo el rubio salio de la chica para recostarse al lado mientras la chica lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras sentia como el sueño les ganaba .

EN EL SUBCONCIENTE DE NARUTO.

Se podia distinguir a dos mujeres que se encontraba inconcientes y con sangre saliendo de la nariz mientras balbuciba cosas como "naruto-kun hasme tuya" decian las chicas mientras seguian en sus imaginaciones.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Naruto y shira se encontraba diriguiendose hacia la torre del mizukage y la chica se encontraba muy feliz y no se despegaba del rubio que tambien se encontraba feliz pero tambien confundido debido a que su amada kitsune no le habia hablado desde el dia anterior y lo peor es que cuando fue a su subconciente no la encontro pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamiento debido a que habia llegado a su destino por lo que le pidio a la secretaria que le avisara al mizukage que habia llegado haciendo que la mujer entrara a la habitacion para despues salir diciendole a los chicos que entraran cosa que hicieron y al entrar pudieron ver al joven mizukage en una esquina diciendo cosas como "nadie me respeta " entre otras mientras mei que se encontra a su lado solo negaba para despues ver al rubio y saltarle encima dandole un apasinado beso el cual el rubio recibio con gusto mientras shira los miraba con furia mientras yagura maldecia al rubio en voz baja.

\- bien mizukage para que me mando a llamar- pregunto el rubio mientra el castaño le pedia que se sentara.

-bien naruto-san lo mande a llamar primero para agradecerle por salvar a li aldea - dijo mientras el rubio asentia- y tambie por que debido a que ame y kiri estan tratando formar una alianza entre las dos aldea y hemos decido que para profundizar la alianza la haremos mediante un matrimonio-dijo soprendiendo a todos mientras el rubio pensaba que el saldria muy mal de esta situacion- y el matrimonio sera entre ... tu y mei - dijo mientras la peliroja saltaba de un lado a otro y el rubio miraba a shira que tenia una mirada que prometia mucho dolor.

\- bien dejando eso de lado tambien puede ver que mediante un examen de sangre que eres un uzumaki por lo que te dare todos los pergamino que eram de uzu a ti ... tomalo como agradecimiento- dijo mientras sellala 20 pergaminos que tenia diverso kenjis tanto elementales como de fūinjutsu (arte de sellado) algo que llamo la atencion de rubio que lo asintia mientras sacaba un pergamido de almacenaje para guardar todo mientras el castaño les pedia a las chicas que salieran para hablar con el rubio en privado.

-naruto anoche mientras dormia sanbi me dijo que se sentia sola y que queria estar contigo yo no me opuse pero sabes que pasa cuando un bijuus sale de su jinchuuriki- dijo yagura mientras el rubio asentia - pero sanbi me dijo que en eso pergaminos hay algo para ayudar a liberarla sin que yo muera y quiero que ella sea feliz por su ayuda -dijo mientras el rubio asentia y se disponia a salir pero mizukage volvio hablar-pero todo sera con una condicion-dijo el castaño.

\- cual condicion- pregunto el rubio.

-tiene que ser ninja de kiri ... y no te procupes hanzo no tiene problema con eso pero quiere que vallas cada mes -dijo el castaño.

-bien muchas gracias mizukage me retiro tengo que investigar y aprender muchas cosas ...adios yagura-chan-dijo con burla lo ultima mientras el rubio salia dejando deprimido al castaño.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios ...adios


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9 : una liberacion y una nueva mision

Habia pasado dos mes desde que yagura le entregara los pergaminos uzumaki a naruto que habia progremado mucho en todos los hanbitos gracias a que entre los pergaminos habian dos de cada elemento con jutsus muy poderosos y tambien explicaba como manipular dicho elemento por lo que el rubio habia ganado un gran control en 4 de 5 elementos . El rubio ahora podia manipular muy bien el futon y el katon pero no era como el raiton o el suiton con los cuales habia tenia control total de ellos y ademas podia realizar algunos jutsus sin sellos .

Ademas el rubio habia utilizado sus clones para mejorar su estado fisico y mejorar su kenjutsu con algunos consejos de los pergaminos y tambien habia aprendido las katas de los estilos uzumaki dandole un nivel muy alto en el arte de la espada y todo eso lo logro en las tres primeras semanas de empezar su entrenamiento ademas el rubio despues de entrenar decidir ir a buscar alguna de las chicas para si conocerlas mejor mientras en las noche mientras dormi el rubio recibia en muchas ocasiones visitas de Inori que cada vez estaba mas enamorada del rubio que gracias a su caballerosidad y sus gestos logro ganarse un espacio en el corazon no solo de la bijuu sino tambien en el de sus amigas pero el rubio era muy desvistado (idiota) como para darse cuenta pero el no podia negar que las chicas despertaban un sentimiento en el que hasta el momento solo lo hacia la kitsume y tigreza con las que habia formalizado su relacion y profudizado mucho.

Mientras en el siguientes mes naruto habia estudiado el arte del fūinjutsu donde tenia una habilidad promedio pero gracias a sus clones habia mejorado mucho y debido a eso ahora podia hacer muchos tipos de sellos o pergaminos pero el unico que le importaba era el arte de sellado de bijuus que era un tema mucho mas complejo y dificil en el cual habia podio avanzar poco pero habia podido diseñar un sello en el que podia liberar a unos bijuus , los estuvieran en un sello debil o uno mal echo como el de yagura que era una pobre imitacion de un sello uzumaki que tenia muchas fallas y error por lo que el rubio habia podido diseñar un sello donde podria sacar a inori de yagura sin matarlo en el proceso pero ese sello no podria usarlo en el debido a que su sello era de los mas fuertes y durare por lo que el rubio pasaba estudian la mayoria del tiempo estudiando sus pergaminos buscando una forma de liberar a la peliroja sin morir en el proceso pero la unica forma de sacar a la kitsune era invocando al Shinigami (dios de la muerte) pero esa era opcion muy arriesgada para todos los involugrados por lo que decidio mejorar su caligrafia y estudiar a fonto su sello para ver si podia hallar alguna otra forma pero si tenia que dar su alma para que la kitsune fuera libre el rubio ... lo hara sin pensarlo.

ACTUALIDAD

Un nuevo dia llevaga a kiri y nuestro protagonista Naruto habia despertado temprano por orden del mizukage que le pidio el dia anterior que se presentar a primera hora en su oficina para darle importantes noticias.

Asi el rubio se levanto de la cama para luego dirigirle una mirada a la cama y ver a la peliazul moverse con disgusto y el rubio al ver eso creo un clon que se recosto al lado de la chica par luego abrazarla asi calmando a la chica.

-Bien creo que me duñare , desayunare algo y saldre -dijo el rubio mientras se dirigia al baño para despues de unos minutos salir con unos pantalones anbus negro par dirigirse a la cocina para hacerse el dasayuno.

TIME SKIP

naruto habia salido de su departamento despues de desayunar algo ligero : cereal con leche y una manzana . Ahora el rubio se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado mientras hablaba con natsumi e inori que habia aparecido para avisarle que ya lo estan esperando por lo que rubio decidio contarle lo del sello.

-Inori-chan tengo algo que decirte ... puedo liberarte solo hay que hablar con yagura y ademas tienes que dejar tus colas para que el no muera-dijo el rubio mientras ambas chicas estaban felices por la noticia.

-SI si no importa naruto-kun hare lo que sea ... quiero estar a tu lado naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada la chica mientras su hermana sonreia y el rubio se sonrojaba y se rascaba la mejilla.

-G-gracia inori-chan ...creo deberia ir y decirle a yagura lo de tu liberacion-intento cambiar el tema mientras la chica asentia y desaparecia.

-naru-kun por favor ... cuida a mi hermana , tanto ella como las demas bijuus hemos sufrido mucho por confiar en los humanos y aun tenemos algunas secuelas ...porfavor no lastimes a inori-dijo natsume con una voz quebraza y algunas lacrimas pero pudo seguir llorando ya que el rubio se aparecio y la abrazo suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabellera rojiza.

-No te procupes natsu-chan no permitire que nadie las lastime incluyendo y alguien intenta lastimarlas ... lo matare-dijo el rubio con cariño para terminar con un tono macabro.

Ambos chicos estuviero abrazados por minuto hasta que el rubio sintio que la chica dejado de llorar por lo que bajo la mirada y vio que la chica habia caido dormida por lo que la llevo a su habitacion para depocitarla con cuidado.

Despues de dejar a la chica naruto salio de su subconciente para ver como habia llegado a su destino por lo que le dijo a la secretaria que el mizukage lo estaba esperando y la mujer le dijo que entraran que el era el ultimo en llegar por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigio a la puerta.

Y al abrir la puerta puedo ver que yagura no estaba solo : el castaño estaba con una peliroja , una pelinegra y una peliblanca las chicas que acompañaban al joven kage eran mei ,haku y mizore.

-que bueno que llegaste tengo noticias importantes para ti y para ustedes -dijo el castaño llamando la atencion de todos - hemos decido entre hanzo y yo que tu rango sera de genin y que tendras que estar en un equipo de tres con mei como lider y las yuki como compañeras se que sera dificil pero hay una razon muy valida e importante... queremos que participes en los examenes chunnin que se realizaran en konoha- dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos .

-porque quieren que particepe en esos examenes -pregunto con curioso el rubio.

-se que no te gustara esto pero ... por el continente se esta circulando el rumor de que eres el hijo perdido del Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Destello Amarillo de Konoha) el yodaime hokage Minato Namikaze debido al parecido y se suma el repentino interes de incorporarte a konoha ... adema konoha pidio a ame que te entregar a ellos cosa que hanzo rechazo y amenazo con guerra si konoha intentaba algo contra ti ... por eso hemos decidido enviarte como genin para demostrar tu amor y lealtal hacia kiri y ame-dijo yagura mientras el rubio procesaba la informacion.

-(Naru-kun esta sera la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar a tus "queridos" padre que eres mas poderoso que todos los de esa imunda aldea y demostrarles el favor que nos hicieron)-dijo con malicia natsumi mientra el rubio asentia.

-acepto yagura-chan-dijo el rubio mientras todos hacian un esfuerzo por no reirse.

-bien tomen sus bandas y empezaran a hacer misiones desde mañana y debido a que mei me pidio amablemente que no les diera misiones de rango de D haran misiones de rang ahora chicas pueden retirarse ... tengo algo que hablar con naruto en privado-dijo el mizukage con calma mientras la chicas asentia para acercarse al rubio para bessr su mejilla bueno eso lo hicieron las jovenes porque mei intento violar al rubio en medio de la oficiana y no es por la intervencion de yagura y las chicas naruto hubiera terminado sin pantalones ya despues de que ellas salieran y de que el rubio se arreglara un poco la sala se coloco un poco tensa.

-Dime lo que me dijo sanbi es verdad-pregunto el castaño mientras el rubio asentia.

-Si es verdad encontre muchos fallos en tu sellos y base a eso puede crear un jutsu que puede romper tu sello sin matarte y dejando el poder de inori ...quieres intentarlo-dijo y pregunto el rubio mientras el castaño analizaba sus opciones.

-si hagamolos quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo y tambien tomalo con agradecimiento ... ademas por fin podre dormir sin que me hablen sin de naruto-dijo y susurro el joven mientras escuchaba una risa tonte en su subconciente mientra el chico negaba ante la actitud de su bijuu.

-bien yagura levantate y muestrame tu sello -dijo para sacar un pergamino en blanco y empezar a dibujar kenjis mientras el castaño levantaba la camisa mostrando un gran sello en en su abdomen.

-Fūin Kaiho āto: Akuma kaihō (arte de liberacion :liberacion demoniaca) -dijo el rubio mientras una energia blanca salia del pergamino para ir hacia el castaño que sentia como su poder crecia y a su lado un energia azul salia del y se materializaba la chica que al estar libre salto sobre el rubio y le planto un amoroso beso que tomo por sorpresa al rubio que despues de unos segundos correspondio .

\- *EJEM*... podrian dejar de hacer eso mi oficina no es un motel-dijo el rubio con fastido mientras ambos jovenes se disculpan y salian de la oficina- esta aldea tendra muchos problemas por ese rubio- con pesar mientras imaginaba mucho documentos en su oficina.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Habia pasado desde que el equido rayo de hielo habia empezado a hacer mision donde solo habian hecho misiones de asesinato e infiltracion de las cuales siempre terminaban en tiempo record y sin ningun problema y en estos momento el grupo de chicos iba directo hacia la oficina del mizukage para recibir su decima mision .

Y al llegar a su oficina pudieron ver a su sensei y a su kage conversar de diversos temas que terminaron al ver a los jovenes entrar que fueron recibido por su sensei de forma cariño mas al rubio que fue besado de manera lujuriosa mientras las chicas hacian sentir una fria presencia que hizo temblar al mizukage que les tenia terror a las chicas del rubio.

-E-eh chi-chico los lla...me p-por...que les ten...go u-una mi-mision-dijo muy asustado haciendolos reacionar a todos que lo miraron con curiosidad.

-de que se trata la mision mizukage-sama-dijo mizore con mucho respeto provocandole una sonrisa al joven castaño .

-quiero que vallan a Nami no kuni (pais de las olas) para recuperar una de las espadas legentarias de kiri la Kubikiribōchō (cuchilla decapitadora) que pertenece a Zabuza Momochi tambien conocido como Kirigakure no Kijin (demonio oculto entre la niebla) actual renegado de muestra aldea y que se encuentra trabajando para el macnate millonario Gato que esta destruyendo dicho pais ... por lo que su su mision es recuperar la espada que pertenece a kiri y asesinar a Gato en el proceso... alguna duda -pregunto el mizukage mientras recibia una negativa de los chicos -bien chicos parten mañana ... suerte puden retirarse-dijo mientras todos desaparecian en una nube de humo.

EN KONOHA

Habia pasado tres meses desde la eleccion de los equipos genin quedadon .

(Pasare a los equipos importantes para no escribir tanto)

Equipo 7:sasuke uchiha ,sakura haruno y mito namikaze y su jonin kakashi hatake.

Equipo 8 :hinata hyuga ,shino aburame y kiba inuzuka su jonin kurenai yūhi

Equipo 9: neji hyuga ,rock lee , tenten jonin might guy

Equipo 10: shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka y choji Akimichi jonin Azuma sarutobi

Equipo 11 : Naruko namikaze uzumaki , kamiko namikaze uzumaki , akeno uchiha jonin kushina uzumaki y mikoto uchiha

Eso era los equipo de la generacion dorada de konoha donde los mas sobresalientes era el equipo 11 el cual habia realizado mas misiones que cualquier otro equipo que en estos momento se encontraba en la oficina del hokage junto a los equipos 7 y 10 los cuales estan en una posicion de arrogancia debido a que tenian a los "principes de la hoja" mientras la mujeres del equipo 11 negaban.

\- bueno chicos los he mandado a llamar por que tengo una mision en conjunto para los tres equipos quiero que lleven al señor tazuna al Nami no kuni (pais de las olas) donde se encuntra su hogar y esta mision sera catalogada como mision de rango c ... debe protegerlo y cuidarlo durante su trayecto ...saldran en una hora -dijo mientras todos asentian -sarutobi haga pasar al contratista-dijo para que por la puerta apareciera un hombre.

El hombre era de una edad de 40 años con cabello castaño y una barba del mismo color y llevaba unos lentes delgados y vestia con un uniforme de trabajador de construcion.

-estos son los que me llevaran a mi hogar ... pero si son una bola de mocosos espero que hagan bien el trabajo - dijo tazuna con desgana.

-Bien chicos los esperamos en las puerta sur de la aldea valla alistence y lleven todo lo necesario para la mision-dijo kakashi ignorando el comentario de tazuna mientras todos asentian de mala gana.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10 : un encuentro muy afilado

Habia pasado una hora desde que yagura les asigno la mision a naruto y compañia lo cuales se encontraba alistando lo necesario para la mision mientras nuestro amado rubio estaba de camino a recunirse con su equipo despues dejar a Inori junto a Shira la cual al saber que era una bijuu la recibio de gran manera ya que no le importaba compatir al rubio con otras chicas porque sabia que el rubio la amaba y eso nada lo cambia y al ver eso solo pudo sonreir ya que queria que sus chicas se llevaran bien y que se ayudaran entre si.

Pero tuvo que salir de sus divagacion porque ya habia llegado a la puerta de la aldea donde estaban sus compañeras y sensei que se encontraban hablando mientras esperaban.

-Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos reunidos que les parece empezar con la mision-dijo la peliroja mientras los chicos asentian-naruto-kun harias los honores-dijo mei mientras sonreia amorosamente para ver como el rubio asentia para despues morderse el pulgar y empezar a trazar sellos.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocaion)-dijo el rubio paracolocar su mano en el suelo y de inmediato pareciera una gran cantidad de humo para luego darle paso los tres tigres de trasporte junto a uno de color rojo con franjas azules.

-hola chicos como estan... queria saber si nos podian llevar a Nami no kuni (pais de las olas)-pregunto el rubio mientras los tigres sonreia y asentian.

-si naruto-sama no hay ningun problemas ...si estan listos sabanse y partiremos -dijo itsu mientras las chicas se acercaban a un tigre para despues subirse a su lomo para despues ver como los tigres empezaban a correr lentamente para luego paulatinamente subir la velocidad con destino hacia el pais de las olas para completar su mision.

CON EL GRUPO DE LA HOJA

El grupo de la hoja ya habian salido de la aldea con direcion a Nami completar mision donde los genin 10 y 7 se encontraba hablando de diversos temas sin prestarle atencion a la mision haciendo que las sensei del equipo 11 negaran por su actitud y al lado de ellas se encontraba el equipo 11 alrededor de tazuna protegiendolo mientras avanzaba

Kamiko era una rubia con coletas y de ojos violeta muy hermosos y un cuerpo bien proporciado con unos pechos c conder a d una leve cintura y una largas piernas y ella vestia con una chaqueta negra y una linea naranja y unos pantalones cortos de color naranja

Mito era una copian calcada de kamiko solo las diferenciaba era que mito era mas delicada de resto eran iguales en todos los sentidos

Mientras naruko era una peliroja de ojos azules con una figura igual a la de su hermana y llevaba una camisa de rojas y short cortos de color negro y lo mas curioso es que llevaba un largo guante de color rojo con negro.

Y por ultimo akeno era una chica de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul con el sello los uchiha en la espalda y llevaba un short corto de color negro

Todos iba imerso en sus cosas hasta que los jonin vieron un gran charco de agua un poco lejos de ellos pero lo que les llamo la atencion fue que no habia llovido en dias cosas que paso desapercibido plr casi todos los genin que lo pudieron ver como sus sensei eran "asesinados"por una lluvia de shuriken dejandolos sorprendiods a todos y asustalos en el proceso pero susorpresa no quedo alli ya que sin previo aviso dos ninjas con el protector de taki se avalanzaron sobre ellos mientras intentaba atacar a sasuke y a neji que no puedieron reacionar hasta que vieron a mito y a naruko golpiar a ambos ninjas dejandolos inconcientes.

-bien echo chicas lo hicieron bien-dijo kushina con una sonrisa mientras las chicas sonreian y asentian.

-bien tazuna-san creo que nos debe una explicacion-dijo kakashi mientras sus genin salian del shock y miraba donde estaban los "cuerpo" de sus sensei y vieron que eran trocos ellos se habia remplazado.

Al ver que lo habia descubrierto les dijo que su pais era esclavizado por el magnate millornario gato el cual estaba arrunado y robando toda la cuidad con ayuda de sus matones y tambien dijo que el puente era la unica oportunidad de su pueblo por lo que les rogo a los ninja que lo ayudar.

-tranquilo tazuna-san entendemos lo que hizo por eso ayudaremos a su pueblo a librarse de gato-dijo kushina mientras mikoto y sus genin asentian haciendo suspirar a kakashi .

-YOSH LAS LLAMAS DE KUSHINA-SAMA ESTAN HASTA EL CIELO-grito guy mientras lee intentaba imitarlo pero antes de poder unirse a su sensei tenten le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo extrellar con un arbol cercano.

-NI SE TE OCURRA UNIRTELE A SE LOCO LEE-grito tenten mientra guy empezaba temblar y recojia a lee para despues empezar a correr de la chica de peinado de rollitos.

Todos los presentes tenian una enorme gota de sugor en su frente por tan peculiar escena.

TIME SKIP

el grupo de hoja ya habia llegado a la costa de Nami y se disponian a ir a la casa de tazuna pero conforme avanzaba una grueza neblina se hacia presente cosa que extraño a los jonnin.

-TODOS ABAJOS-grito kakashi mientras una enorme espada pasaba sobre y tazuna.

-valla pero que tenemos aqui es el famoso Kopi Ninja no Kakashi (Kakashi el Ninja que Copia) y al Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanera Sangrienta ) que honor estar al frente de tan poderosos ninjas-dijo una voz con clara burla.

-que haces aqui zabuza momochi mejor conocido como Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio Oculto en la Niebla ) no deberias estar en kiri-pregunto sumamente tenso kakashi.

-deserte de kiri ahora soy un mercenario... y ustedes tienen a mi presa por que no me la dan y se van en paz-dijo zabuza mientras parecia seguido por tres personas -y ellos me acompañaron-dijo mostrando a sus acompañantes

Todos estaba muy tenzo ya que frente a ellos estaba dos de los espadachines de la niebla.

-chicas protejan a tazuna kakashi y gai se encargaran de zabuza , neji sasuke y lee atacaran a los hermanos demoniacos y mikoto y yo atacaremos al otro -dijo kushina mientras todos asentian pero antes de poder atacar.

MINUTO ANTES CON NARUTO.

naruto y su equipo habian llegado hace unos minuto a Nami y en estos momento se encontraron con una densa neblina que tenia una gran cantidad de chakra y a lo lejos pudieron ver a su objetivo junto a tres personas.

-chicos ese es zabuza y esta junto a otro espadachin ese es Akebino Jinin y posee a la kabutowari (Casco Disidente) otras de la legendarias espadas de kiri... y parece que se enfrentaran a unos ninjas de konoha-dijo mei mientras adocta una posee pensativa.-que deberiamos hacer naruto-kun-pido el consejo del rubio que miraba fijamente a los ninja de konoha.

-debemos aprovechar y recuperar ambas espadas haku y mizore ustedes encarguense los esos sujetos que tienen las cadenas y mientras mei-sensei se asegura que los ninjas de konoha no interfieran en la recuperacion-dijo mientras todas asentian para despues empezar a trazar sellos.

\- Fuuton: Kaze Nakunaru (Viento Dispersor) -dijo el rubio mientras abria su boca de la cual salia una gran cantidad de viento dispersando la neblina.

PRESENTE

los ninjas de konoha se contraban cansados y golpiados mientras kakashi estaba en una prision de agua creada por zabuza y a su lado estaba guy con un gran corte en el torso que le impedia moverse y a mas atras neji y sus compañeros masculinos estaban encadenados y con muchos cortes debido a eso sus compañeras (menos sakura que estaba paralizada por el miedo) estaban listas para intervenir pero en eso escucharon una voz y sintieron una fuerte corriente de aire que disipo la niebla cosa que llamo la atencion de todos que miraron de donde salio el jutsu.

Lo ahi vieron a un rubio con el pelo desordenado muy guapo que hizo sonrojar a las presentes y que vestia de camisa blanca que era cubierta por una capa negra ,unos pantalones negros y llevaba unos guates negros que no cubrian sus dedos

-Zabuza Momochi y Jinin Akenobi por ordenes del mizukage deben entregar sus espadas de vuelta a kiri ... o de lo contrario moriran-dijo muy serio el rubio mientras zabura y jinin lo miraba con burla.

-Asi mocoso y quieres tu para decirnos eso -pregunto con burla jinin .

-Soy Naruto Terumi y sere su verdugo por no entregarlas -dijo mientras zabuza no le prestaba atencion hasta que vio su compañero en shock.

-T-tu e-eres el qqque d-de...rro...to a Rai...ga y a jin...pa...chi-dijo mientras dejaba en shock a todos.

-si soy yo ... y ahora siguen ustedes-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y se lanzaba sobre los espadachines .

CON LOS DE KONOHA

Haku y mizore habian derrotado a los hermanos demoniacos mientras el rubio hablaba con los espadachines y en eso momentos ellas llevaban a neji ,lee y sasuke en brazo mientras mei y un clon llevaban a mikoto y a kushina que no salian del asombro.

-gracias por ayudarnos -dijo mikoto mientras mei asentia y miraba como naruto liberaba a kakashi y lo tomaba junto a guy para desaparecer y aparecer frente a todos .

-mei-sensei me encargare de ellos usted por favor no interfiera-dijo el rubio mientras la mujer asentia.

-esta bien naruto-kun no interferire pero tienes que recompenzarme despues-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al rubio que la beso con fuerza mientras todos los demas los miraban de mala manera :los hombre porque una hermosa mujer estaba con el rubio y las mujeres porque la mujer besaba al rubio .

Al separarse el rubio dio media vuelta y encaro a sus adversarios que al ver zabuza creo 4 clones de agua que se lanzaron al rubio que sin mucho problema los dicipo y sin previo aviso el rubio aparecio frente a jinin dandole un fuerte rodillazo del cual no se pudo cubrir lo cual provoco que escupiera saliva para despues recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla derecha para despues el rubio lanzarlo al aire mientras lo apuntaba con dos dedos en alto de los cuales saliero un potente rayo .

-AAAHHHHH-grito con fuerza el hombre mientras el rubio detenia el atace y atacaba con gran velocidad a zabuza que tambien lo hizo para si empezar un gran duelo de kenjutsu que donde el rubio tenia ventaja gracias a su velocidad pero zabuza cada vez que lograba herir era debido a la gran fuerza .

CON LOS DE KONOHA

Los ninjas de konoha no podian creer que es joven habia derrotado a un de eso sujeto y era capaz de batirse a duelo con los mientras neji y sasuke estaban mas que celosos por el poder del rubio y por que poseia una espada bastante rara y poderosa por esa razon estaba ideando una forma de obteber esa espada "que por derechos les pertenecia".

Mientras en la mujer la mayoria estaba sumamente sorprendidas y sonrojadas todas por que el rubio para ellas era sumamente guapo y fuerte eso les habia flechado en corazon .

Y las mujer mayor habian diversas reacion por un lado la pelinegra esta sonrojada y en su mundo de imaginacio donde ella tenia a un bebe rubio mientras su amoroso esposo rubio la abrazaba por la espalda y su amiga se encontraba en un debate interno debido a que el rubio era muy guapo y le llamaba la atencion pero por el otro lado el podia ser su hijo perdio por lo que tenia una pelea interna.

CON NARUTO

naruto estaba esquibando todos los espadazos con los que zabuza buscaba partir al rubio en la mitad , el rubio ya cansado de esquivar se quedo quieto mientras zabuza lanzaba un corte decendente por lo que el rubio utilizo su espada con protecion para despues sentir la gran fuerza de zabuza que buscaba partir a su espada y de la nada parecion jinin con su espada en alto atacando de la misma forma que zabuza que provoco que el suelo debajo del rubio se desquebrara mientras zabuza trazaba sellos con una mano.

-Suiton: Senjikizame (Mil Tiburones Hambrientos) -dijo el vendado mientras de agua salian muchos tiburones de agua que se dirigian hacias el rubio de vio eso y se distrajo provocado que jinin lo aprovechara para golpearlo con su mazo y mandarlo directo hacia el jutsu .

El rubio fue arratrado por los tiburones que provocaron muchos cortes eñy heridas en su cuerpo mientras el rubio se mantenia al centro con los ojos cerrados.

Las chicas estaba apunto de saltar para salvar a su amado rubio pero en eso vieron como el agua alrededor del rubio salia disparaba para todos lados mientras el rubio al centro de todo respiraba pesadamente y miraba de muy mala manera a los espadachines .

-Eso me dolio que tal si se los devuelvo... -dijo el rubio mientras trazaba dos sellos -Suiton Idaina: Ookami no Mizu ( : gran lobo sangriento de agua )-dijo el rubio mientras el gran lobo hacia acto de presencia mas grande y furioso que nunca para despues lanzarse sobre los hombre que se disponian a esquivarlo pero antes de poder hacer el rubio aparecio frente a jinin para tomarlo de la ropa y lanzarlo hacia el lobo que lo recibio con gusto y cuando se disponia hacer lo mismo con zabuza noto que habia escapado lo que le saco un gran gruñido.

El rubio al desacer el jutsu pudo ver a jinin muy golpeado pero con vidad en el centro del ataque.

-creo que esto ya no te pertenece... no te matare pero espero que no busques la espada otra vez -dijo el rubio mientras sellaba la espada y le daba un poco de chakra a jinin- si quieres puedes volver a kiri las cosas han cambiado mucho-dijo para volver con sus compañeras dejando al hombre feliz y a la vez pensativo.

El rubio llegar a donde sus compañeras pudo ver diversas caras: primero de sorpresa ,otras de admiracion y otras de enviadia.

-bien mei-sensei ya todo esta bien solo debemos esperar a que zabuza vuelva aparecer y el nos llevara a gato-dijo el rubio mientras la mujer asentia y se disponian a irse pero kakashi hablo.

-tu eres Naruto Terumi-dijo kakashi recibiendo un asentimiendo el rubio-puedes acompañarnos tenemos algo que proponerte -dijo muy serio kakashi.

-no me intereza-dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar.

-chico gracias por salvarnos ... que te parece si como agradeciendo te doy alojo en mi casa hasta que terminen tu mision-dijo tazuna con esperanza ya que el rubio y su equipo lo protegerian mejor que los otros .

-si nos encantaria - se adelanto mei mientras veia al rubio con una tierna sonria que lo hizo temblar.

-muy bien vamos-dijo tazuna mientras todos empezaban a caminar ya que cuando llegaran podrian hablar con el rubio.

Continuara...

Espero que les halla gustado y en el proximo cap veremos que pasa con naruto y los ninja de konoha espero sus opiniones y comentarios sobre el harem ... adios

Chicos la espada de naruto es asi


	12. Chapter 12

Habia pasado una hora desde que naruto y su equipo se unieron a tazuna y a los de konoha los cuales iban muy tensos y alertas por si los volvian a atacar y a su lado iba el equipo rayo de hielo el cual se encontraba conversando tranquilamente entre si , sin prestarle atencion a sus acompañantes los cuales los miraban con mucha curiosidad y muchos celos debido a que el equioo no parecia nervioso y tambien la cercania de las compañeras al rubio molestaba y celaba a las mujeres de konoha pero eso era algo que no les importaba mucho ya que estaba acostumbras a esas mirada .

-oto-san que bueno que llegaste -se escucho una voz claramente femenina que provenia de una casa algo desgastada y humilde de dos pisos que se encontraba al final del camino y de la cual salio una mujer.

La mujer era de cabello azul muy oscuro y con unos ojo negros parecia tener 28 años con un cuerpo fino que cubria con un camizo de color rosa con detalles rojos y una falda larga de color azul.

-si tsunami ya llegue y traje visitas -dijo tazuna de mala gana mientran entraba a la casa seguido de las ninjas.

-hola soy tsunami soy la hija del contructor-dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos los ninjas se presentaban -ponganse comodos les traere algo de comer-dijo la mujer mientras se dirigia a la cocina .

-hija donde esta inari- pregunto tazuna mientras se sentaba y se servia sake.

-esta mirando el mar como de costumbre-dijo desde la cocina con tristeza la mujer dejando callado al viejo.

-oye viejo sabes donde esta gato-pregunto el rubio muy serio.

-no chico el nunca viene al pueblo siempre envia sus matones ...porque la curiosidad- dijo el viejo mientras todos prestaban atencion.

-es por nuestra mision ... ella se trata de recuperar la espada de zabuza y acabar con gato-dijo con simpleza el rubio.

-Acabar con gato ... crees que puedas-pregunto con esperanza el hombre.

-si solo debemos encontrarlo y acabar con el ademas debemos hacerlo son ordenes del mizukage -dijo con calma el rubio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Dime naruto con terminaste siendo ninja de kiri -pregunto kushina como mucha curiosidad.

Capitulo 11 un Heroe ¿ una rivalidad?

-bueno todo empezo cuando sali Same Shima ( isla del tiburon) para dirigirme a uzu pero cuando iba en camino a ame me intersecto el amekage hanzo de la salamandra el cual me entreno por un tiempo para despues enviarme a kiri para unirme a resistecia la cual ayuda a ganar la guerra y para mejorar y hacer mas fuerte la alianza el mizukage y hanzo-sensei hacerlo por un matrimonio y con mi union a kiri-dijo el rubio omitiendo detalles.

-porque ibas a uzu-pregunto esta vez guy.

-segun una persona a la que amo mucho me dijo que que era un uzumaki y que debia ir por mi herencia -dijo con simpleza .

-osea que eres un uzumaki-pregunto con esperanza kushina.

-no ,aunque mi sangre sea uzumaki yo soy un terumi y eso nada lo va cambiar ya que ese era el apellido de mi unica familia -dijo mientras el corazon dd kushina se destrozaba pero no dejo que las lacrimas por que no queria que sus hijas vieran que su hermanl no las consideraba familia .- dime kakashi tu dijiste que tenias algo que proponerme- dijo con curiosidad el rubio.

-si el sadaime hokage nos ordeno a todos nosotros que al verte te ofrecieramos algo... une a la aldea de la hoja -dijo mientras las mujeres de konoha sonreian debia a que pensaban podrian estar con el rubio.

-no acepto ...soy fiel a kiri y a ame y nada de lo que me digan me hara cambiar de opinion-respodio con firmeza el rubio provocando una sonrisa a mei y a sus compeñera.

Esa respues dejo helado a todos los de konoha ya que no pensaban que alguien no quisiera estar en la aldea "mas poderosa del mundo" .

-Dobe dame tu espada esta espada la debe tener un uchiha el pertenece a la elite-dijo el azabache mientras sonreia con arrogancia mientras a su espalda sakura lo alababa

-olvidalo uchiha esa espada les pertenece a los hyuga ya que somos los mas poderosos de todos-dijo neji con superioridad mientras tenten lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

-jajajajajajaja los mas poderosos no me hagan reir ... el Uchiha mas poderoso y famoso fue Madara uchiha pero todo lo logro despues de ser desterfado de tu clan y ademas nunca he oido de un hyuga poderoso o que ya echo algo importan ... a y por ultimo si son tan poderosos porque ningun Uchiha o hyuga ha sido hokage-dijo el rubio mientras todo analizaban sus palabra y pero sasuke y neji estaban sumamente furioso por lo que se lanzaron sobre el rubio con intencion de atacarlos pero el rubio los esquivo con facilidad mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a sasuke y a neji le daba una patada que lo hizo volar mientras sakura y tenten salian en defensa de sus "amados" pero se callaron de golpe debido a que una gelida sensacion de apodero del lugar mientras haku y mizore se ponia de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia las dos chicas que estaban templando de miedo.

-escuchen bien intentos de kunoichi esta es la ultimas vez que le hablan de esa manera a naruto-kun ni ustedes ni sus sensei se acerca a lo que es naruto-kun el es mas ninja que todos los que estan y es un verdaderos ninja no como ustedes que juegan a hacerlo por lo que te advierto no le vuelvan a hablar a naruto-kun... o las matamos-dijo mizore mientras haku mostraba unos filosos senboi haciendo asentir a las chicas mientras ellas y naruto se dirigian a sus respectivas habitaciones .

-porque se pucieron asi -pregunto akeno que no podia dejar de pensar en la sensacion que le produjo esas chicas.

-es por que ellas no solo estan enamoradas de naruto sino que tambien estan sumamente agradecidas ya que naruto cuando llego a kiri se encontro con una de las peores imagenes de una guerra -dijo mei con mucha triste mientras todos en la habitacion la miraba con curiosidad- antes de que naruto llegara a nosotros estuvo viendo lo que habian echo los ninjas a los clanes y a las aldeas y tambien pudo ver como los ninjas acaban con el clan de ellas ...los ninjas esta matando a todos los de ese clan a niños ,ancianos a todos y a ellos no les importa ... nadie sabe lo que paso lo unico que les puedo decir es que mis hombres cuando encontraron a naruto-kun el estaba cubierto de sangre y con ellas a su lado nadie se atrevio a preguntar que paso... pero lo que me dijeron mis hombre fue que todos los miembros de clan y los ninjas se encontraban muerto ... naruto-kun no es como sus genin el ha visto cosas horribles y ha vivido lo que es una guerra ... el no permitira que la gente indefensa sufra el siempre busca cuidar a los que no se pueden defender sin importar su bien propio y lo se por que lo vi levantarse sin importarle el dolor o el sufrimiento que sentia lo vi sangrar , estar casi muerto y aun asi seguia de pie sin importar que no tenia chakra ... el seguia de pie protegiendo a los demas - dijo mei para despues salir de la habitacion y derigirse al cuarto del rubio que al sentirla a su lado la abrazo para despues caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Mientras en la sala todos estaba en silencion mientras en sus mentes pasaba la misma pregunta: ¿que habia vivido el rubio?.

Un nuevo dia llega a nami donde nuestro protagonista se encontraba duchandose y hablando con su amada zorra que estuvo muy callada el dia anterior.

-(Natsu-chan me diras porque estas tan callada)-pregunto el rubio a la kitsune que se encontraba muy pensativa.

-naru-kun creo que es mejor decirte antes de que te enteres por ti mismo... en los ninjas de konoha esta parte de tu familia-dijo la kitsune muy seria mientras el rubio fruncia el seño.

-a que te refieres mi familia murio hace mucho -dijo el rubio con fastidio.

-si lo se y perdon por hacer recordarlo pero... la peliroja mayor es kushina tu madre ademas la rubia y la peliroja son tus hermanas puedo sentir mi chavkra en ellas -dijo con enojo la peliroja .

-tu sabes que eso no me importa ... yo nunca los vere como mi familia ellos me abandonaron y si no fuera por mi oji-chan habria muerto-dijo el rubio con trizmsteza mientras natsume se maldecia internamente por hacer sentir mal al rubio.

-perdon naru-kun no que-no pudo terminar porque el rubio la interrumbio .

-no importa natsu-chan no estoy molesto gracias por decirme-diji con sonrisa el rubio.

Naruto decidio que era tiempo de salir de la ducha por lo que tomo una toalla y se la ato a la cintura para despues derigirse a la puerta

AFUERA DEL BAÑO

Todos las personas estaba esperando su turno en el baño mientras dos pelirojas murmurraba cosas sobre "hombres demorados que se arreglan mas que nosotras" pero sus murmullos cesaron cuando vieron la puerta abrir y todas estaban listas para reclamar pero lo que vieron sonrojo a las mujeres y las dejaba como piedra.

Ahi estaba el rubio con una pequeña pequeña toalla que apenas cubria sus partes bajas mientras diversas gotas de agua bajaban por su escultural cuerpo.

3...2...1 BLASH

todas las mujeres salienron volando por una poderosa hemorragia nasal que las dejo inconsientes y balbuciando cosas sobre "rubio semental montanos hasta al cansancio" cosa que provoco una enorme gota de sudor a los hombre que tenian el mismo pensamiento.

-(bola de pervertidas)-pensaron todos para despues seguir con sus tareas.

TIME SKIP .

Despues del incidente del baño se podia ver a unas mujeres(menos sakura y tenten) con rollos de papel en la nariz para si lograr controlar su hemorragia y se encontraban muy sonrojadas y sin poder mirar al rubio que en esos momentos estaba comiendo y conversando con "amigas " que tambien tenian los rollos en la nariz todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

-puedo chicos vamos a afuera que estemos en mision no significa que dejaremos de entrenar - dijo kakashi mientras salia seguido de los genin.

-Creo que ire al puente para seguir con el trabajo-dijo tazuna mientras tomaba su casco.

-bien creo que guy y yo lo acompañaremos para que nada pase -dijo kushina mientras salia junto a los dos hombres.

-bueno creo que yo me llevare a las chicas para que entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades-dijo mei mientras besaba al rubio y salia de la casa con las yuki.

En la casa solo quedaron mikoto tsunami y el rubio que creo un clon para que limpiara el comedor y la cocina.

-naruto-san que le parece vamos a ver el entrenamiento de mis hijos y su compañeros-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa mientras el rubio meditaba lo dicho para despues asentir y salir junto a la mujer.

Al salir de la casa mikoto y naruto se diriguieron al lugar donde dijo que llevaria a los genin y la mujer aprovecho el camino para conocer mejor al rubio el cual tambien queria saber de la mujer . Ambos estaban tan inmesos en ls conversacion que no notaron que habian llegado al lugar de entrenamiento pero no prestaron atencion al entorno solo decidieron sentarse y seguir conversando cosa que provoco celos en las mas jovenes que decidieron alejarlos.

-mikoto-sensei podria ayudarnos es que kakashi sensei solo nos dijo que teniamos que escalar los arboles sin usar nuestras manos- dijo mito mientras la Uchiha de mala manera se levanto y les indico que tenian que hacer y el rubio que se encontraba atras solo se levanto para despues empezar a caminar hacia un arbol para despues poner una pierna en el mientras todos los genin lo miraban esperando que callera cosa que nunca paso ya que el rubio camino tranquilamente a la rama mas cercana para despues sentarse en ella y mirar al cielo.

-ya vieron lo que tienen que hacer solo recuerden esto... no utilicen demaciado chakra ya que pueden partir el arbol y no usen demaciado poco porque no lograran aderrise-dijo la mujer mientras veia sus estudiante para despues mirar al rubio que se encontra leyendo un curioso libro de portada naranja cosa que hizo feliz a kakashi que creia que el rubio tenia el mismo gusto literario mientras mikoto frucia el seño sin saber que el rubio esta leyendo uno libro de nombre "la historia del ninja audas".

Hacia durante todo el dia los genin de la hoja habian intentado completar el entrenamiento mientras el rubio dormia en el arbol ya que despues de leer un rato decidio dormir el resto de tiempo.

Mientras el rubio dormia los genin tomaban un descanso y decidieron mirar a su "acompañante" que dormia tranquilamente en el arbol y las mujeres al verlo no pudieron evitar pensar que se veia lindo cosa que las hizo sonrojar y mirar para otro lado y al hacerlo pudieron ver la reacion de sus compañeras mientras por su mente pasaba el mismo pensamiento.

-(a ellas les gusta el no, no pude ser... el debe ser MIO)-pensaron todas al mismo tiempo para despues mirarse de mala manera cosa que no paso desapersivida de su sensei albino.

-(maldito rubio con suerte) -penso kakashi con rabia mientras veia como los genin seguian el entrenamiento.

Despues de un rato el rubio desperto y pudo ver como sakura y tenten se burlaban de mito, akeno y de las hermanas uzumaki por lo que decidio interferir.

-no se porque tan felices que hallan terminado ese ejercicio solo sigmifica que sus reservas de chakra son muy bajas a diferencia de las de ellas y de los idiotas que son mas grandes -dijo el rubio con simpleza mientras sakura y tenten callaban- a ellos les cuesta mas porque tenien mas chakra que matipular en cambios ustedes que tiene poco les es mas facil manejarlo y utlizarlo.-dijo el rubio mientras dejaba el lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

El rubio decidio ir a ver que hacia su equipo y unirse a el y al cabos de unos minutos caminado las encontro y el rubio tenia que aceptar que se veia ... horribles ya que las mas jovenes tenian muchas quemaduras y cortes mientras que mei se encontraba con gran parte de su ropa destruida y congelado pero el que estaba peor era el lugar ya que se encontraba con hielo y lava por todos lado.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASO AQUI-grito con fuerza naruto mientras las mujeres paraba en seco y lo miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno estoy esperando una explicacion sobre por que se hirieron asi -dijo el rubio con molestia ya que no le gustaba nada verlas heridas.

-es por que mei nos dijo que no te fijarias en nosotras porque somos unas mocosas-dijo mizore mientras creaba una kunai de hielo.

-ustedes empezaron ... como se atreve a decir que mis senos no son naturales.- dijo mei con enojo para empezar a discutir pero su discusion se tuvo que detener ya que el rubio hizo sentir su presencia .

-chicas ustedes saben lo que siento por ustedes y nada lo cambiara... ademas los senos de mei y son naturales y yo doy fe de eso-dijo el rubio mientras las mujeres se sonrojaba y sonreia para despues ver como el rubio se acercaba a mizore para despues darle un dulce beso mientras pasaba un poco de su chakra a la chica para que se curara y repitio el proceso con las otras dos para despues deriguirse a la casa .

Despues de caminar un poco el rubio y su equipo llego a la casa de tazuna donde se encontraban todos reunidos y listos para cenar por lo que el rubio decidio sentarse en el sillon mientras escuchan discutir a las chicas.

-oye tomate no me golpees no es mi culpa que seas debil- dijo akeno con superioridad.

-como me llamaste intento de hombre-dijo naruko mientras todos empezaban a reir.

-oye no le hables asi a mi hermana mate con patas-dijo sasuke con enojo.

-oye no le digas asi a mi hermana trasero de pato-dijo kamiko mientras todo quedaba en silencion.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TRASERO DE PATO JAJAJAJAJAJA

Rieron todos mientras por la puerta parecia un niño de 8 años con el pelo castaño y los ojos negros.

-hola inari como estas -dijo tazuna con una sonrisa.

-bien -apenas respondio el chico mientras todos paraba de reir .

-la cenas esta lista pasee al comedor por favor-dijo tsunami desde la cocina.

Asi todos fue al comedor para poder cenar , la cena fua algo calmada hasta que sakura vio una foto rasgada .

-tsunami-san porque esta foto esta rasgada -pregunto sakura haciendo que tazuna y su familia bajaran la cabeza.

-el es el esposo de mi hija era alguien sumamente fuerte y amigable siempre buscaba ayudar a las personas ... pero cuando gato llego fue el unico que se opuso a el por eso gato nos reunio a todos para despues ...-no pudo terminar de hablar sentia un nudo en la garganta y antes de que alguien preguntara que paso inari hablo.

-GATO LO MATO AL IGUAL QUE LOS MATARA A USTEDES-grito inari sorprendiendo a casi todos y cuando el niño se disponia a salir de la habiacion escucho una voz.

-y a ti que te importa si morimos -dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos- nosotros somos ninjas al elegir esta carrera nosotros tenemos que estar listos para morir en cualquier momento ... tu padre fue un heroe y murio siendo uno el murio para protegerte a ti y a tu familia y mira como agradeces su sacrificio llorando y quejandote de tu vida solo por que perdiste a tu padre .en el hay millones de niños que han perdido a sus padre y crees que ellos se quedan llorando no ellos luchan para salir adelante y asi agradecer el sacrificio de sus padres ... tu me das asco - dijo el rubio dejando a todos callados mientras inari corria hacia su habitacion seguido de su madre y el rubio debido al enojo decidio salir a despejar su mente.

-diablos creo que naruto se escedio un poco-dijo lee para que los mas jovenes asintieran

-no lo que el dijo es verdad la muerte es algo normal en esta bien y la mayoria de personas siempre intenta salir adelantes y dar lo mejor de ellos puede que halla sonado rudo pero es la verdad-dijo muy serio guy.

-bueno chicos vallan a dormir ya que mañana nosotro tenemos que ir a proteger a tazuna ya que el puente esta casi listo por lo que creo que zabuza atacara mañana -dijo kakashi mientras todos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Continuara...

Bueno chicos aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que les guste y que dejen sus sugerencia para el harem y sobre la historia ... sin mas que decir adios


	13. Chapter 13

hola chico aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste .

 **carlos29:** el harem del rubio todavia lo estoy armando por si tienes una sugerencia.

 **Wildboy:** si Naruto le espera muchas aventuras y dificiles luchan en su camino al ser un ninja poderoso.

 **Erik** : que bueno que te guste la historia e intentare actualizarla con mas fecuencia.

 **Pasote12:** que bueno que te guste y espero que las sigas leyendo ya que tengo muchas ideas interezantes.

 **saldo hasta el momento: Reviews 6 , followers 22 , favorite 22**

 **Capitulo 12 Una presentacion y el fin de gato**

Habia pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el rubio dejo la casa tazuna sin rumbo especifico dejando a todos muy pensativos y sorprendidos por su forma de pensar pero todos sabian que el tenia razon por lo que todos tenian diversas opiniones sobre el .

Las mujeres mas jovenes lo veian mas guapo e interenzante debido a su forma de pensar mientras los chicos lo miraba con envidia debido a que el era mejor ninja que ellos .

Mientras los mayores era totalmente igual ya que ambas mujeres se veia mas interesadas en el una mas abiertamente mientras la otra intentaba resistirse debido a que sentia que estaba mas y mientras los hombre solo intentaba idear una forma de convernser al rubio de ir a konoha.

Pero dejando eso de lado el rubio se encontraba luchando con unos clones de sombras debido a que despues de salir decidio entrenar para poder disminuir su enojo provocado por inari por lo que primero practico algunos jutsu que tenia en un pergamino y cuando pudo domirnarlo las tecnicas decidio practicar con su espada por lo que creo una docena de clones para batirse a duelo con ellos mientras la peliroja le pedia que se calmar ya que se podia lastimar.

Despues de unas horas entrenado el rubio callo desmayado debido al cansacio ñor lo que el rubio se encontraba en su subconciente siendo regañado por la kitsune que le exijia que controlara su emociones pero el rubio fue salvadl debido a que se podia escuchar una suave risa la cual surgia de una ... mujer

La mujer era de color blanco con toques purpuras que tenia bajo dos llamativos cuernos echos de una energia oscura que le convinaba perfectamente con unos ojos azules casi blanco y su cueroo era muy parecido al de la peliroja pero cuando el rubio vio sus dedos pudo ver que que eran azules muy intenzo y llevaba un vestido con una enorme agujero que dejaba ver su gran escote y tenia una enorme avertura a su a lado izquierdo dejando ver una hermsa pierna de color blanco .

-ano ... quien eres tu y que haces aqui-dijo de manera amenazante la kitsune.

-perdon por mi intromicion pero pense que era tiempo de conocer a mi portado ... mi nombre es Shiroi umi( oceano blanco) y es un placer conocerlo naruto-sama-dijo a mujer mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-tu eras la voz que escuche cuando yagura estaba atacando a shira-chan-dijo el rubio mientras la mujer asentia -muchas gracias sin ti no hubiera podido ganar-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer que se sonrojo al contacto de las manos.

-si naruto-sama yo soy el espiritu de su espada no habia podido comunicarme con usted porque algo me lo impedia -dijo la mujer mientras el rubio y la peliroja empezaban hablar con la albina para asi poder conocerla.

Asi pasaron toda la noche los tres chicos que solo hablaron e interacturon para mejorar su relacion ya que segun la albina ella estaria siempre con el rubio ya que lo habia escoguido como portador por lo que la kitsune hacia algunos comentarios indecentes que hacian sonrojar a los dos chicos mientras ella se moria de la risa.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

un nuevo dia habia llegado a nami donde grupo mixto de ninjas se habia levantado muy temprano para poder ir todos al puente y al ver que el rubio no habia vuelto la noche anterior las se procuparon pero mei las calmo diciendo "no se procupen naruto-kun de seguro esta dormido en un arbol cercano" eso calmo a las mujeres que decidieron concentrarse en la mision mientras mei le decia a tsunami que le avisara al rubio de su paradero cosa que acepto con gusto .

Ya despues de llegar al puente junto a tazuna los equipo ayudaron a terminar al puente pero despues de un rato de la nada parecio una densa neblina que cubria todo el lugar pero al ver eso mei empezo a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

-Fuuton: Kaze Nakunaru (Viento Dispersor)-dijo mei mientras repetia el jutsu del rubio para dipersar la niebla y al hacerlo todo miraron con terror como alli estaba zabuza pero no estaba solo.

Junto a zabuza se encontraba un hombre muy bajo con traje y tras el se encontraba una gran cantidad de mercenarios y ninja que miraban con diversion.

-Asi que ustedes son las personas que me han causado tanto problemas ... chicos matenlos hombres y dejen a las mujeres vivas seran de utilidad-dijo con malicia gato para despues ver como los mercenarios atacaban.

-chicos defiendan el puente no dejen que pase nadie- dijo kakashi con seriedad mientras destapada su sharingan y los demas asentian para despues lanzarce sobre los mercenarios.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba corriendo hacias la casa de tazuna debido que mientras despertaba escucho un fuerte grito femenino por lo que se dirigio lo mas rapido posible hacia el lugar de donde salio el grito y cuando llego la ira lo invadion.

El rubio pudo ver como dos mercenario intentaba violar a tsunami despues de utilizar a inari de rehen por lo que el rubio sin pensarlo desenfundo su espada para despues decapitar a ambos mercenarios para despues abrazar a tsunami que no paraba de llorar despues de poder calmar a la mujer el rubio pregunto donde estaban todos por lo que tsunami le dijo en recado de mei haciendo que el rubio creara dos clones de agua y despues salir directo al puente.

EN EL PUENTE.

En el puente las cosas pintaban mal para el equipo de konoha y kiri ya que despues de matar a gran cantidad de mercenarios parecieron 7 ninjas con la banda de taki los cuales eran muy fuerte los cuales ya habia derrotado a neji ,sasuke y lee que fueron los primero en atacar ya que los dos primero por que querian demostrar que eran de la elite mientras el otro queria demostrar que sus llamas de la juventud estaba hasta el cielo cosa que los hizo ser derrotado en algun minutos mientras las mujeres del grupo hacian un intento por salvarlos pero sus eran envano ya que se encontraba muy cansadas debido a que habian gastado demasiado chakra acabando con los mercenarios por lo que uno de los ninjas lanzo una cadena hacia kushina que no pudo reacionar hasta que fue tarde mientras el ninja la jalaba y la lanzaba contra un arbol con fuerza dejandola inmovil mientras una gran cantidad de mercenarios la rodeaban con miradas no muy santas y a lo dejos sus compañoñeros e hijas intentaba ir a ayudarla pero no pudieron debido a que los ninjas se lo impedian y kushina miraba con horro su destino ya no tenia energia para defenderse por lo que cerro los ojos esperando su fin que nunca llego por lo qie abrio los ojos y vio como naruto la miraba con una amorosa sonrisa.

-estas bien kushina-chan ?-pregunto el rubio sin notar el sufijo cariño que hizo sonrojar a la chica que solo asintio el rubio al ver eso solo se puso de pie para encarar a los mercenarios que lo miraba de mala manera por quitarles a su nuevo "juguete"- ustedes moriran por herir a mis compañeros -dijo con frialdad el rubio para recibir risas de los mercenarios.

-No me hagas reir niño te mataremos y despues disfrutaremos de esa preciosidad -dijo el lider mientrar el rubio sacaba su espada que era cubierta xon electricidad y agua.

-ariken āto : arashi no kuchiku-kan (arte del huracan: destructor de tormentas )-dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba un vertical del cual salia disparado un gigancos tajo de agua y electricidad que tomo por sorpresa a los mercenarios que lo sintieron con su vida los abandonaba mientras caian partidos en dos.

A lo lejos zabuza y los ninjas miraban con horror la devastacion del ataque cosa que el rubio aprovecho para aparecer al frente de los ninjas para lanzar una estocada al mas cercano que murio al sentir la espada entrar en su pecho mientras sus compañeros atacaba al rubio que los recibio con los brazos estendidos .

Los 6 ninjas atacaron al rubio con puños y patadas que el rubio esquiba con facilidad cosa que hizo enojar a los ninjas que lo rodearon y empezaban a trazar sellos

-Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu (elm.fuego: Gran bola de fuego)/Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval) -gritaron los ninjas mientras tres de ellos lanzanba una enormes bolas de fuegos y los demas abrian sus bocas y una gran rafaga de aire salia de ellas que se unian a las bolas creando un gra vortice de fuego que dirigido al rubio que solo trazo dos sellos y apoyaban sus manos en el suelo.

\- Fuuton: Suku Yagai :(Viento Expansivo)-dijo el rubio para despues una gigantes onda de choque se formara alrededor de el para despues expandirse y adsorber los jutsus de los ninjas que no creian que un jutsu sobrepasara su combianos al dispersarse la tecnica se podian ver los cuerpos de los ninjas de taki muy quemados y muertos cosa que aterro a gato y a los mercenarios que intentaron escapar.

El rubio al ver que los mercenarios intentaba escapar hacia el pueblo mordio su pulgar para despues poner sus manos en el suelo.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocaion)-dijo el rubio para despues de una gran cantidad de humo aparecieran 15 salamandras de diversos colores y del tamaño de un caballo.

-chicos es tiempo de cazar-dijo el rubio mientras señalaba los mercanario cosa que hizo sonreir y babear a las salamandras que asintieron para despues atacar y comerse a los mercenarios.

Zabuza y gato no sabia que hacer estaba muy asustados su ejercito habia sido derrotado por una persona que parecia muy cansada cosa que le saco una sonrisa al vendado que se disponia a atacarlo pero frente al rubio aparecio kakashi con su mano cubierta de electrisidad.

-Naruto yo acabare con zabuza tu descansa-dijo el albino haciendo asentir al rubio que se dejo caer ya que se habia exigido mucho en la batalla y en el entrenamiento .

-GRACIAS NARUTO-KUN... GRACIAS POR SALVAR A KA-CHAN-dijeron entre solloso las hermanas uzumakis mientras el rubio las abrazaban y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-ya chicas no lloren no me gusta ver a tan hermosas chicas llorar -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a las hermanas y que hacia morir de celos a las demas mujer incluyendo a kushina- ademas no dejaria que eso idiotas tocaran a tan bella mujer-dijo sinceramente el rubio provocando un enorme sonrojo en ls peliroja mayor pero todos prestaron atencion al combate de zabuza y kakashi que habia terminado ya que el albino aprovecho un descuido de pelinegro para atravesar su corazon con una kunai.

Naruto con ayuda de mizore se coloco de pie pata despues dirigirse a gato que estaba muerto de miedo.

-porfavor no me mates te dare lo que quiera dineros mujeres poder lo que quieras pero no me mates -dijo con desesperacion pero el rubio no hizo caso solo tomo su espada para lanza una estocada al pequeño hombre que le dio directo en el cuello para despues una gran cantidad de sangre saliera disparada al aire.

Gato habia muero , nami era libre y tenia a un nuevo heroe.

Time skip

Habia pasado una semana despñde que naruto y compañia liberaron a Nami no kuni (pais de las olas) donde el rubio habia conocido mejor a las mujeres de konoha cosa que al principio molesto a las mujeres de kiri pero al ver que el rubio tambien paso tiempo con ellas se calmaron.

El rubio descubrio mikoto y akeno tenian una extraña obsecion con el tomate y se variaones al igual que sasuke al cual le jugo una broma que consistia en poner un plato de sopa de tomate con una cuerda cerca del para despues jalarla broma que salio perfecta ya que sasuke persiguio el plato por todo el pais y en un descuido del rubio el plato callo al mar provocado que sasuke se lanzara tras el intentado comer los restos que quedoren en el mar.

Por otro lado pudo ver que kushina queria a mito como a su propis hija ya que su madre y minato no le pretaban atencion ya que estaban muy ocupados en su "relacion" con eso mito adocto algunos rasgos de las uzumakis las rasgos como su amor por el ramen cosa que el rubio amo al instante y su estado semi bijuus que provoco mucho daño en neji y en lee que intentaron propasado con ellas cosas que salio muy mal ya que primero los golpiaron las mujeres por pervertidos y puercos y despues fue el rubio que sintio algo de celos al verlos muy cerca de ellas.

Tazuna ya habia terminado el puente cosa que daba por terminado la mision del equipo de konoha y ya que el equipo relampago de hielo no solo habia recuperado la Kubikiribōchō (cuchilla decapitadora) y matado a gato sino que tambien habia recuperado otras de las espadas de kiri como lo era la kabutowari (Casco Disidente) de jinin que no habia vuelto a aparecer desde su encuentro .

Ya todos estan listos para irse a sus respectivas aldeas cosa que tenia triste a las mujeres de konoha que sabian que era muy poco probable volverlo a ver ya todos se estan despidiendo hasta que...

-al diablo tengo que hacerlo-dijo mikoto descorsertado a todos que no sabia a que se referia pero lo que hizo dejo en shock a todos ya que sin previo aviso tomo a naruto del rubio para despues besarlo con fuerza cosa que sorprendio a al rubio que al paso de los segundos correspodio el beso y al separarse se pudo ver a un rubio muy sonriente y a una mujer muy sonrojada que tambien sonreia.

-MALDITO DOBE CON TE ATREVEZ A BESAR A MI MADRE-grito sasuke con furia para lanzarse sobre el rubio que solo se hizo al lado para despues darle un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

-muy mal sasuke-chan esa no es la forma de tratar a tu futuro padre-dijo con burla mientras muchos intentos asesinos crecias atras de el por lo que decidio darse vuelta lentamente para ver con terror las dueñas de esa voz.

-con que fu-tu-ro pa-dre eh-dijeron todas las mujeres en su estado Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanera Sangrienta ) mientras su pelo parecian las colas de natsumi por lo que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio.

-MIREN CHICAS ES GODZILLA-grito el rubio mientras señalaba a espalda de la chicas las cuales se dieron vuelta para ver la mitica criatura la cual no estaba por lo que miraron donde estaba el rubio para ver que habia desaparecido.

-ADIOS CHICAS LAS VEO EN KIRI-grito a lo lejos para despues empezar a correr comicamente.

-VUELVE AQUI RUBIO TRAIDOR-grito mei para despues empezar a correr seguido de haku y mizore para empezar la caceria del rubio ... que digo su viaje de regreso a kiri dejando a muchas mujeres molestas y a unos hombre que muy asustados que tenian el mismo pensamiento.

-(Maldito seas naruto)-pensaron todos los hombres mientras veian a las mujeres muy furiosas sabiendo que les esperaba un viaje lleno de dolor .

A su lado mikoto estaba en su mundo de fantasia donde su amoroso esposo la abrazaba por la espalda para despues mirar a su familia.

-naruto-kun-suspiro la pelinegra para despues salir corriendo para poder escapar de sus compañeras

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentario y sugerecias para al harem y la historia ... asi mas que decir adios.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13: de regreso a kiri ; el plan de konoha

Despues de separarse los ninjas de kiri se "reagruparon" o mejor dicho las chicas atraparon al rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba atado a un arbol viendo como sus compañeras y sensei comer una merienda mientras el se moria de hambre.

-chicas enserios no piensan desatarme -dijo el rubio para recibir una mirada de muerte de parte de las mujeres-chicas era una broma no lo decia enserio-replico el rubio derrotado.

-asi bueno por tu bromita te iras a dormir sin cenar ademas no pienso desatarte asi buenas noches -dijo mei muy molesta que fue seguida por las yuki que nisiquiera lo miraron.

-(porque me hacen esto si solo fue una pequeña broma )-penso el rubio llorando a mares.

-una bromita eh ... solo espera a que entres aqui veras que esa una "bromita" -dijo la kitsune que tambien estaba muy enojada.

-(estoy muerto )-penso el rubio deprimido para despues entrar a su subconciente del cual fue recibido con una una gran mesa que lo noqueo al instante para despues ser arrastrado por la molesta peliroja que despues de sacarlo de la casa lo lanzo al lago sin ningun cuidado.

-Natsumi-san no creo que se puede ahogar si no lo sacamos-dijo umi para recibir una negativa de la kitsune.

-que lo ayude esa Uchiha desesperada y saltacunas yo me ire a dormir... y si tu lo sacas te convierto en alfiler ...entendite es-pa-di-ta-dijo forma lenta y amenazante la peliroja mientras la albina perdia su color y asentia rapidamente.

-si natsumi-sama-dijo sumisamente la espada para ver como la peliroja dejaba la habitacion-ella esta loca y daba mucho miedo -dijo la mujer.

-TE ESCUCHE-grito natsumi cosa que causo terror en la albina que salio de la casa a toda velocidad.

-NARUTO-SAMA SALVEME-grito la chica mientras la kitsune la seguia a toda velocidad.

En el lago naruto poco a poco se hundia en el agua sin poder hacer nada ya que sin previo aviso parecieron una gruesa cadena que lo ato con fuerza y le impedia moverse.

-(porque me gustaran las mujeres celosas y temperamentales)-penso resignado el rubio para despues intentar liberarse-(todas se olvidan de mi )-penso llorando a mares el rubio mientras desaparecia de su espacio mental.

Ahi pasado algunas horas desde que las chicas se fueron a dormir dejando al rubio atado al rubio el cual se encontraba despierto debido a que el hambre y a la incomodidad que sentia al estar en esa posicion pero al saber que las chicas as2 molestas y que no lo desatarian decidio cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir ya que para el proximo dia seria muy largo y tortuoso pero el rubio despues de unos segundos el rubio pudo escuchar unos paso por lo que decidio abrir los ojos y mirar a la arriba lo para ver a mizore sonriendo con un tazon de ramen en las manos .

-naruto-kun no podia dejarte asi que te traje un poco de comida-dijo la chicas para despues desatarlo y al terminar se dirigio hacia la fogata donde tomo asiento mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a comer.

Al terminar de comer el rubio pudo ver que la chica estaba mirando al cielo fijamente y el rubio por inercia se acerco a ella que no se percato de eso y cuanto estuvo frente a ella le tomo con delicadeza el mento para que lo mirara cosa que sonrojo a la chica.

-eres muy hermosa mizore-chan-dijo el rubio para besar a la chica que al instante fue un beso tierno que poco a poco subio de intencidad cosa que le gusto a la chica que correspodio de forma torpe pero al rubio no le importo ya que queria sentir a la chica que cada momento estaba mas excitada y emocinada que al momento de separarse ella se abalanzo sobre el rubio para besarlo con fuerza mientras se aferraba a su cuello y el rubio ponia sus manos en la cintura para despues bajarlas hacia el tracero de la chica que se separo para lanzar suave gemidos cosa que excito al rubio que aprovecho eso para abrir suavemente el kimono de la chica y poder adceder a los pechos de chica que estaba cubiertos por un sosten algo infantil de color blanco cosa que hizo sonreir al rubio que volvio a besar a la chica.

El rubio despues de un rato retiro el sosten para poder admirar el cuerpo de la chica que se sonrojo por la mirada del rubio se acerco al pecho izquierdo de la chica para poder besarlo cosa que hizo que la chica lanzara un suave gemido al aire cosa que hizo que el rubio repitiera la accion una y otra vez mientras ocupaba su mano derecha para estimular entrepierna de la chica.

-AAHHHHH-gimio con fuerza la chica mientras su primer organos la azotaba dejandola semi-inconciente pero el rubio no dejo que ella se recuperar ya que de inmediato se dirigio a su entrepierna que estaba cubierta por una panti blanca muy mojada cosa que no le importo al rubio que sin perder tiempo la beso por encima de la prenda .

\--AAHHH naruto-kun -gimio la chica mientras el rubio retiraba la prenda para poder admirar la parte intima de la chica que solo respiraba pesadamente.

El rubio al ver la entrepierna solo pudo besarla y lamer esa zona sacandole intenzos gemidos a la albina que solo podia pedir mas y sentir que su cuerpo le quemaba.

-AAHHH-gimio para despues liberar un torrente de sus mieles que el rubio bebio gustoso despues de eso el rubio se desvistio para colocarse encima de la chica para colocar su pene en la entrepierna de la chica que solto un gemido de gusto.

-haslo naruto-kun quiero ser tuya -dijo la chica con mucho deseo para recibir un beso del rubio que de una estocada rompio su himen para despues quedarse quieto mientras la chica se acostumbraba a la sensacion.

Despues de unos minutos la chica lanzo un suave gemido que el rubio tomo con señal por lo que empezo a entrar y salir de la chica lentamente.

-mas naruto-kun hazlo mas rapido-pido la chica para despues sentir que el rubio subia de velocidad mientras ambos lanzaban gemidos al aire .

-mi...zo...re-chan yo n-no pue...do -intento hablar el chico mientras la chica lo abrazaba con las piernas y lo besaba para despues ambos soltar sus recpectivas esencias.

-te amo mizore-cha/naruto-kun- dijeron los dos para despues la chica apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del chico y quedar dormido debido al cansancio.

Al dia siguiente la primera en despertar fue mei que se sentia mal por dejar al rubio en la condiccion de la noche anterior por que decidio desatarlo y hacerle un gran desayuno asi que salio de su carpa y se dirigio a donde debia encontrarse el rubio pero en el camino pudo ver algo que la dejo helada.

-KYAAAAAA- grito mei despertando a todos que de inmediado tomaron posicion de batalla mientras el rubio y mizure seguian desnudos y haku al verlos se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-mei-chan estas bien porque el grito-dijo el rubio procupado ignorado su desnudes.

-tu maldito rubio te atreviste a tomar primero a la mosquita muerta que a mi ... ahora si te castro naruto uzumaki-dijo de forma aterradora mei mientras el rubio emprendia una graciosa huida aun desnudo.

-PERDON MEI-SAMA NO FUE MI INTENCION-grito el rubio para perderse a la distancia.

-DI TUS ULTIMAS PALABLAS NARUTO -se escucho a lo lejos para despues escuchar un doloroso grito provocando pena en ambas chicas.

EN KONOHA.

El grupo del 7 ,9 y 11 habia llegado a para el alivio de los hombre ya que el viaje de regreso hacia la aldea fue muy doloroso para echo debido a que las mujeres estaba muy molestas e irritsbles cosa que no aguanto la actitud desprocupada de kakashi y a las idioteses de guy y lee los cuales se encontraba con los dos brazos vendados y con muchos moretones los cuales fueron echos por las mujeres que buscaba "ayudar y corregir" el comportamiento de los hombres.

Pero dejando eso de lado cuando llegaron a la torre la asistente del hokage les indico que se dirigienran a la sala del consejo donde los esperaban sus compañeros genin y sensei junto el consejo de konoha cosa que extraño completamente a los ninjas pero decidieron seguir adenlante y entrar a la habitacion.

En la habitacion se encontraba llena de personas de las cuales resaltaban los hokages , sus consejales y los lideres de cada clanes , los tres sannin y por ultimo se encontraban itami y los jonin de la generacion dorada.

-hola chicos veo que les fue bien en la mision pero me gustaria al igual de los demas escuchar el reporte-dijo minato con una sonrisa mientras mikoto y kushina tomaba sus lugares en el consejo de clanes.

Asi kakashi empezo a relatar lo que paso en la mision diciendo que unos ninjas de kiri le ayudaron en la mision tambien relato su encuentro con los espadachines de la niebla.

-kakashi nos podrias decir el rendimiendo de sasuke uchiha y neji hyuga-dijo hiruzen mientras todos prestaban mucha atencion.

-el redimiento de ambos ninjas fue desastre ambos pudieron morir en cualquier momento ... su arrogancia y su falta de entrenamiento les jugo encontra-dijo mikoto ganandose muchas miraba de furia mientras los demas jonin asentian.

-bien como sasuke-dono y hyuga-dono tendran tmque ser entrenado con mas seriedad por eso kakashi junto a los demas jonin los entrenaran-dijo un hombre con vendas y una marca de x en la barbilla.

-no podemos hacer eso hanzo en menos de un mes tendremos los examenes chunnin y todas las aldea vendran y no podemos descuidar a los demas genin por la falta de seriedad de esos dos... kakashi y guy le daran un mejor entrenamiento y mucho mas intenzo y eso no queda a discusion-dijo minato muy serio mientras todos los consejales civiles asentian de mala gana.

-bien cambiando de tema ... quienes eran los ninjas de kiri que les ayudo -dijo el danzo con curiosidad.

-el equipo de kiri consistia en mei terumi la antigua lider de la resistencia ,las ultimas chicas del clan yuki y por ultimo... naruto terumi -dijo dejando en shock a todos los que lo conocian .

-para los que no sabe quien es el chico el es el hijo de minato-dijo dejando en shock a todos los que no sabian hasta los sannin que despues hablarian con Minato-ademas de ser un ninja con mucho potencial , portar una de las espadas mas poderosas del mundo y ser el dicipulo de hanzo de la salamandra-finalizo sarutobi mientras los del consejo salian del shock.

-sensei algo que kiri y ame nos oculto-dijo jiraiya llamando la atencion de todo-hace unos dias me encontre con una de mis contacto que estuvo en kiri durante la guerra civil y lo que me dijo me dejo sorprendido -dijo jiraiys llamando la atencion de todos.

\- que descubriste jiraiya-sama -pregunto shikaku nara uno de los mejores estrategas de la aldea.

-el me dijo que el era el heroe de kiri ya que salvo a muchas personas y como sabemos muchos el vencio raiga y jinpachi pero lo que no nos dijo el mizukage y el amekage fue que ... el pelio con el mizukage en la guerra civil-dijo dejando en shock a todos.

\- que como es posible el utilizo el chakra del kyuby verdad-dijo minato con ansias .

\- no segun me dijo mi contacto el chico lucho de una manera asombro y no mostro miedo en ningun momento y solo utilizo su espada y jutsu de clase raiton y suiton ... el me dijo que el chico salio derrotado por que el mizukage uso el chakra del sanbi pero antes de caer le hizo mucho daño al mizukage -dijo jiraiya muy serio mientras dejaba sus compañeros y a los demas en shock.

-ademas hokage-sama el derroto a los espadachines sin problemas ademas acabo con los mercenarios y gato ... y por ultimos vimos que el pudia invocar la salamandras-dijo kakashi muy serio.

\- hokage-sama debemos enviar una carta exigiendole a kiri que nos entregen al chico el seria una gran arma para la aldea-dijo homura mientras los civiles y danzo asentia.

-no podemos hacerlo el chico nunca fue registrado en konoha es mas el nacio a las afuera de la aldea por la que no podemos hacer nada ... ademas si intentamos algo contra el chico ame y kiri irian a la guerra por eso ya nos lo advirtio.-dijo sarutobi- debemos esperar a los examenes chunin para poder intentar convenser al chico de unirce a la aldea esa es la unica oportunidad- dijo mientras todos asentian-ustedes entrenen a los genin para dejar a la aldea de la hoja en alto ... coml ya no temas que discutir pueden retirarse -dijo mientras todos salian de la habitacion.

EN KIRI

naruto y su equipo habian llegado a la aldea despues de que el rubio prometiera a mei y a haku invitarlas a salir logro calmarlas por lo que todos estaban dando su reporte sobre la mision ybal terminar el castaño le pidio a las huki que salieran de la habitacion dejando al rubio y a la peliroja con el castaño.

\- chicos lo dejo aqui porque dentro de una semana yo y naruto iremos a ame para aclarar los terminos de la alianzo por eso quiero que mientras me ausente mei te hagas cargo de kiri-dijo el castaño mientras los dos asentia -bien naruto descansa bien por que nos iremos la semana que viene y iremos los dos junto a inori ... sin mas que decir pueden retirarse-dijo yagura mientras amnos chicos salian de ls habitacion.-( tengo el presentimiento que algo muy malo pasara dentro de poco)-dijo el joven kage mientras miraba por su ventana unas nubes grises que se acercaban a la aldea.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

En una cueva en la frontera de ame se ponia distinguir doce silueta de las cuales resaltaban dos que tenian los ojos violetas con anillos los cuales se encontraba alrededor de lo que parecia ser un gran arbol o eso parecia .

-yashiko , nagato preparense mañana ustedes dos tomaran ame... vallan y alistense mañana ira a matar a hanzo de la salamandra-dijo una voz algo grueza mientras las personas con los ojos violetas asentian y salian de la habitacion.

Un gran pelea se acerca a ame con la intencion de matar a su lider hanzo ... quien eran esas siluetas y mas importante sera hanzo lo sufientemente fuerte para derrotarlo o morira en el intento ...

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y espero sus sugerencias y opiniones sobre el harem y la historia.

Hasta el momento el harem esta formado por :

Natsumi y sus hermanas (bijuus)

Las uchihas , las uzumakis

Mito , mei , haku , mizure , konan , shira , yagao , yugito samui , las inuzuka

Sin mas que decir adios ...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: la supremacia del rinnegan

Habian pasado dos dias desde que naruto y su equipo habia regresado a kiri dejando un gran caos y una pilar de documento para yagura ya que todos los papeles decian lo mismo "grupo de mujeres celosas que intentan castrar al rubio suertudo" esas cosas hacian suspirar al joven mizukage que tenia un muy mal presentimiento de que algo muy malo pasaria dentro de poco.

Dejando al mizukage de lado nos encontramos con nuestro amado(odiado) protagonistas de cabellera rubia el cual se encontraban entrenando al lado de uno de los sabio de la salamadras el le estaba enseñando el estilo de taijutsu de las salamandras y le estaba ayudando con su control sobre el rayo elemento que dominaban muy bien sus invoncacion

-bien naruto toma un descanso despues seguiremos con el entramiento -dijo la salamandra mientras desaparecia en una bocanada de humo dejando solo al rubio que solo se dejo caer y tomo posicion de loto para luego perderse en sus divagaciones.

-(porque siento que algo muy malo pasara)-penso con procupacion el rubio recibiendo una afirmativa de sus compañeras.

EN KONOHA .

Habian pasado unos dias desde la reunion del consejo donde se habia acordado intencificar el entrenamientos de los genin para si poder dar una buena imprecion a las demas aldeas por lo que en estos momentos todos los genin se encontran entrenando sin parar para poder subir su nivel de chakra y de taijutsu para asi poder dar un gran espectaculo a las personas importante de las aldeas.

Por eso en estos momento tanto Minato como Hiruzen se encontraba muy procupados ya que en los examenes chunin llegarian las prometias de su "amado" hijo ya que un matrimonio politico entre el hijo del hokage y dos kunoichis de iwa y kumo fueron la condiciones de las aldeas que le impucieron a konoha para poder formar una alianza por eso debia convencer y en listar a naruto en konoha para no terminar en la guerra con esas dos aldeas.

-(presiento que algo mala esta por ocurrir)-penso el sadaime hokage para volver con sus ocupaciones.

EN AME

Las cosas en la aldea de la lluvia trascurian con normalidad ya que nada amenzaba con su rutina o con algo de su entorno dedido a que aunque su aldea no se muy conocida o de las mas poderosas su kage siempre los protegia de las amenezas sin darse cuente de lo que se avecinaba.

A las afuera de ame se divisaban dos siluetas masculinas de unos 23 años los dos uno pelirojo y el otro pelinaranja ambos con los ojos violetas y anillados.

-listo yahiko-pregunto el pelirojo para recibir un asentimiento de su compañero-es tiempo de que ame conosca el dolor-dijo el pelirojo mientras se acerca a la muralla de la aldea.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo un potente rayo los hizo tomar distancias para luego ver como una silueta se abalanzaba sobre yahiko que solo estendio su mano.

-Shinra Tensei: (Juicio Divino)- dijo el joven para que despues una fuerza invisible golpiara a la silueta mandadola contra el muro que despues de unos segundo se levanto algo aturdido.

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi aldea-dijo la figura que resulto ser hanzo el amekage.

-no te intereza saber quienes somos solo importa saber que nosotros vinimos a ...matarte y a acabar con esta aldea-dijo el pelirojo para despues el y su compañeros lanzarse sobre hanzo a gran velocidad mientras hanzo los esperaba en posecion de defensa.

El primero en atacar fue yahiko que lanzo un potente puñetazo que hanzo logro cubrir co sus antebrazo para despues tomar el brazo del pelinaranja y atraerlo hacia el para con su pierna izquierda lanzarle un rodillazo al joven que no pudo cubrirse del golpe por lo que le dio en lleno al pecho pero parecio no importarte ya que yahiko le dio una potente patada vertical que hizo volar a hanzo hacia tras solo para ser recibido por nagato que lo esperaba con su puño cubierto de viento el cual impacto directo en la espalda del hombre que solo pudo escupir sangre y sentir como su cuerpo de llenaba de cortes .

Despues de eso brutales ataques los jovenes se reagruparon mientras el viejo kage se ponia de pie a paso lento y escupiendo sangre esos golpes si que le dolieron y mucho por lo que al estar de miro a los jovenes con mucha seriedad para despues trazar sellos.

-Raiton :kibas no ame (elm.rayo:lluvia de colmillos)- dijo hanzo para que a su alrededor miles de estacas de electricidad aprecienran y se abalanzaban sobre los jovenes que solo levantaron la mano derecha.

-Shinra Tensei: (Juicio Divino)- dijeron ambos para que todas las estacas salieran repelidas y desaparecieran en el aire mientras hanzo quedaba en shock pero su shock duro poco ya que ambos jovenes empezaron a trazar sellos a una gran velocidad.

-Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu ( Elm. Agua :Técnica del Dragón Acuático)- dijo yahiko mientras a su alrededor un gigantes dragon de agua se creaba y se abalanza sobre hanzo.

-Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu

(Elm rayo: Técnica del dragón de rayo)-dijo nagato mientras a su alrededor se generaban potentes relampagos que tomaban la forma de un gran dragon que se unia al otro creando un gigantesco dragon de agua y electricidad que rugia molesto mientras se ablanza sobre hanzo que solo atino a poner su manos en el suelo para despues un cruezo muro de tierra se alzara para asi poder defenderse.

El choque del dragon con el muro fue brutal el dragon empujaba con fuerza sobre el muro que poco a poco se llenaba de grietas hasta que no resistio y callo sobre la poderosa embestida del dragon que se lanzo sobre el indefenzo hombre que solo atino a cubrirse con sus mano y al chocar el dragon con hanzo se creo un gigantesco sismo que se sintio en todas las aldeas.

EN KONOHA

Los hokages y los lideres de los equipo estaba reunidos junto a los sannin para que los jonnin bridaran sus informes sobre los entrenamientos de sus genin todo daban sus informes hasta que sintienron una poderosa explocion y un sismo algo fuerte que hizo templar a los jonnin ya que se sintio un gigantes poder proveniendo de la direcion de ame y taki por lo que sin perder tiempo sarutobi saco su bola de cristal para que despues el y minato aplicaran chakra en ella mientras se concentraban en el lugar de la explocion y en la bola de cristal aparecia el lugar de la batalla dejado a todos en shock.

EN KIRI

naruto se encontra con komar uno de los sabios de la salamandras los cuales se encontran entrenado pero de repente sintienron el temblor y la poderosa explocion que venia de una direcion que ambos conocian.

-HANZO-SENSEI-grito muy procupado el rubio mientras recibia un asentimiento de la salamandra que solo asintio.

-naruto ve y avisale a tu kage yo ire al monte de la salamandra y enviare a hizo y a koba para que ayuden a hanzo -dijo para inmediato desaparecer mientras en rubio corria a todos lo que de daban los pies para llegar a la torre del mizukage donde se encontraba todo el consejo de guerra junto a mei ,inori y shira que al ver al rubio salto a abrazarlo.

-naruto-kun dime que lo que senti no cierto-dijo entre lacrimas la chica ya que despues del sismo la presencia de hanzo habia desaparecido.

Asi el rubio les relato lo que le dijo la salamandra los presente mientras el mizukage paracia pensativo.

-naruto esperaremos noticias de tus invocacion no podemos hacer mas estamos muy lejos para ir a ayudar a hanzo... lo lamento- dijo el mizukage mientras la tigreza lloraba con fuerza y el rubio bajaba la mirada.

EN LA PELEA

ambos jovenes se disponia a entrar a la aldea para terminar con su mision pero del lugar donde golpio el dragon hubo un estallido de chakra del cual salio hanzo muy herido y con gran parte de su ropa destruida y con gran parte de su pecho quemado pero aun de pie y con intenciones de seguir peliando.

-ustedes no tocaran mi aldea antes de eso ...LOS MATARE-grito con fuerza el hombre mientras una aura de electricidad lo cubria y de un momento a otro desaparecia para despues aparecer frente a nagato para proporcionarle un potente puñetazo que lo hizo volar lejos para despues hanzo atacar a yahiko que ya lo esperaba por lo que hanzo lanzo un potente puñetazo al pecho que el joven bloqueo sin dificulta para despues darle un rodillazo al kage que no se inmuto solo lanzo un codazo a la cara del chico que no mostro signo de dolor .

Asi ambos hombres empezaron a intercambiar golpen que ninguno de los dos bloqueba solo los recibian y los devolvian con mas fuerza pero en un momento hanzo conecto un potente rodillazo en el rostro del pelinaranja que le partio la nariz para despues lanzarle un potente puñetazo que lo hizo volar mientras hanzo aprobechanba eso para trazar sello pero cuando iba a lanzar el jutsu escucho una voz a su espalda.

-Banshō Tenin (Atracción de Toda Creación)-dijo nagato mientras hanzo sentia que su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia el pelirojo que lo esperaba con una extraña barra de color negro por lo que hanzo intentaba resistirse o escapar pero era inutil lo unico que pudo hacer fue moverse un poco.

-grrrrrraaaa-gruñio con fuerza mientras sentia su hombro ser atravesado por la barra y al ver que el pelirojo no lo tenia intencion de soltarlo poso su mano mano en el abdomen del joven .

-Raiton: Jibashi (asesino electrico)-dijo hanzo para de su mano sana salia un potente rayo que golpio y electrocuto al joven y al viejo que solo apreto los dientes mientras envia mas chakra al jutsu y asi por fin el pelirojo lo solto por lo que le lanzo un fuerte cabezaso que hizo ttastabillar al joven para despues salir volando por una patada del viejo rubio.

Que al instante retiro la barra mientras sentia su brazo debil y sin chakra.

-(imposible me obstruyo la red de chakra de brazo ya no podre usarlo mas estoy en problemas)- penso el hombre mientras miraba a los jovenes reagruparse y se disponia atacarlo.

BUUUUMMM

En medio de los luchadores parecio una gran bocanada de humo de la cual salio una gran cola de color verde oscuro la cual disperso el humo para dejar ver a la gran salamandra hiso y a una un poco mas pequeño de color azul muy oscuro y tenia una larga cola de color verde claro .

-que pasa hanzo-chan estas herido -dijo con burla hiso para despues mirar a los jovenes y poner una mueca de clara procupacion-hanzo porque no dijiste que estas luchando con dos portadores de Rinnegan (Ojo de Saṃsāra) -dijo muy procupado la salamandra mientras todos los que la escucharon y conocian al ojo quedaban el shock pero antes de poder hablar vio como de la nada aparecian cuatro gigantes criaturas.

La primera era un gran perro de tres cabezas con muchos pircing en el cuerpo . La segunda era un gran parajo rojo con unas enormes garras . El tercero era un gigantes con rinoceronte y por ultimo habian un enorme oso con muchos pircing al igual que los otros y lo mas curioso era que todos portaban el rinnengan .

Sin perder tiempo las cristuras se lanzaron sobre las salamandras que las imitaron y empezaron una gran batalla de invocaciones.

Mientras hanzo sudaba a mares ya que el ya no podia utilizar su brazo derecho y eso le implicaba que estaba en una gran desventaja ya que no podia utilizar la mayoria de los jutsu pero el no caeria sin llevarse a uno de eso malditos .

Sin perder tiempo el kage se lanzo sobre los jovenes que lo esperaban listo para la batalla y al llegar frente a los jovenes lanzo una patada acendente al pelirojo que la bloqueo con algo de dificulta para despues lanzar un poderoso izquierdazo al que solo lo atrapo y le dio un gran rodillazo al kage que eso escupio sangre para despues recibir una lluvia de golpes de ambos jovenes que no tenian piedad y en un movimiento rapido yahiko le dio una potente patada asendente que also al hombre de suelo mientras el y nagato trazaron sellos y en su mano aparecion una esfera de color azul oscuro que desprendia una gran cantidad de rayos.

-raiton: shi no hoshi (elm rayo:estrella de la muerte)-gritaron ambos jovenes mientras estrellaba las en el torso de la viejo kage que solo pudo.

-AAHHHHHH-fue el grito de hanzo que hizo reacionar a las salamandras que lanzaron lejos a las criaturas que desaparecion en una nube de humo.

-koba vete no debes morir eres el proximo lider debes vivir y ayudar a naruto ... yo me quedare y ayudare a hanzo ... debo proteger a la aldea -dijo hiso mientras koba asentia de mala manera y desaparecia dejando solo a hiso que se coloco al frente de los jovenes- no dejare que pase morire si es necesario pero ... ustedes no pasaran.

EN KONOHA

La habitacion de hokage estaba en silecio ya que acabanba de ver a un batalla donde la persona que fue capaz de derrotar a los sannin y uno de los kages mas poderosos de todos ser derrotado sin poder hacerle daño a sus oponentes ademas eso jovenes tenian un doujutsu (tecnica ocular) desconocido y muy poderoso nadie era capaz de hablar solo siguieron viendo la bola de cristal.

EN KIRI.

Naruto se sentia impotente sentia como la presencia de su sensei disminuia a cada momento y miraba con shira lloraba sin queres para queria salir corriendo y no mir...

-NARUTO-se escucho el grito de alguien en toda la habitacion y al buscar el origen de la voz y vieron a una salamandra mediana que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala-HAY QUE IR A AME HANZO ESTA MURIENDO -grito koba con fuerza mientras el rubio tomaba su espada y ponia al lado de salamandra.

Esperen ire con ustedes ...quiero ayudar a nuestro aliado -dijo yagura para tomar su baston y mirar a sus compañero-mei estas a cargo-dijo para despues desaparecer junto al rubio y a la salamandra.

EN AME

hanzo se encontra de pie pero estaba muy herido ademas a habia perdido su brazo derecho y la perdida de sangre lo estaba matando y el solo podia ver como la salamandra estaba siendo masacrada por esos chicos que no pensaban detenerse y veia a la salamandra muy herida protegerlo a el y a su aldea sin importarle su vida y a lo lejos pudo ver como eso moustros preparaba el mismo movimiento que ocuparon contra el .

-Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu ( Elm. Agua :Técnica del Dragón Acuático)/Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu

(Elm rayo: Técnica del dragón de rayo)-dijeron ambos chicos mientras los los ataques se volvian a combinar y se abalansaba sobre la salamandra que solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin.

-Harikēn'āto: Umi no ikari (arte del huracan :furia del oceano)- se escucho en el campo para despues una gran media luna de color azul verdoso atacara al dragon partiendolo en la mitad dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Detras de hizo parecieron dos siluetas que encararon a los jovenes de ojos anillados que los miraba seriamente.

EN KONOHA

-NARUTO-KUN- dijeron la mayorias de mujeres dejando a todos soprendidos ya que por fin verian al celebre Naruto Terumi que era una copia calcada de su hokage que esta en shock por lo que veia.

-kakashi,asuma ,yamato y guy quiero que vallas a ame y ayudes a naruto terumi el no podra con ellos jiraiya tu tambien iras ... partan YA -dijo sarutobi mientras los mencionados asentian y salian a toda velocidad dejando a todos viendo a bola de crital

EN LA AME

Naruto miraba muy molesto a los sujetos que habia que dejando a su sensei e invocacion en ese estado mientras Yagura analizaba la situacion.

-Ustedes pagaran por esto -dijo naruto con furia mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Una nueva batalla es por empezar donde Naruto y Yagura se enfrentaran a Nagato y Yahiko en una batalla por salvar a hanzo y a la lluvia

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero su sugerencias y cometarios sobre la batalla y la historia... sin mas que decir adios


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16 : el rinnegan y los jinchuuriki se enfrentan_**

Naruto y Yagura miraban desafiantemente a los portadores del rinnegan que los miraban odio y enojo por haber interrumpido su compate mientras tanto naruto hacia todo lo posible por no atacar a sus oponentes pero ver a su sensei y a su invocacion en estado deprorable no ayudaba mucho al rubio que en esto momento le crecian las uñas y se le ensanchanba los colmillos dandole un aspecto mas salvaje y amenazante.

-naruto-kun calmate ellos son muy poderosos y poseen los ojos de mi padre mo hagas nada imprudente- pidio muy procupada la kitsune para recibir un asentimiento del rubio que tomo con firmeza su espada para mirar a Yagura que solo asintio.

Asi ambos chico desaparecieron para atacar a sus enemigos que hicieron lo mismo para que en la zona se hicieran presentes muchas ondas de choques y muchas chispas volaban por todo lados para despues de un rato naruto y yahiko parecieron frente a frente para lanzar un puñetazo a la cara del otro que dieron en lleno en el rostro de ambos mientras ambos ejercian mas fuerza y presion para doblegar al otro pero ninguno se movia y sin previo aviso nagato aparecio al lado de yahiko con la intencion de apuñalar a naruto pero antes de tocar al rubio yagura aparecio con su baston cubierto de agua para lanzan un corte horizontal que dio de lleno en el pelirojo que salio volando con un gran corte en el pecho cosa que distrajo a su compañero que dejo de aplicar fuerza cosa que naruto aprovecho para tomar el cuello de su capa para enviar al pelinaranja hacia bajo mientras el lanzaba un potente rodillazo hacia arriba el cual impacto directo su rostro cosa que hizo que despegara sus pies del suelos para sin darle tiempo el rubio lo tomo de los tobillos para extrellarlo contra el suelo en el cual quedo incrutado mientras el rubio le daba una potente patada que lo mando junto a su compañero que apenas se esta reicorporando cosa que aprovecharon los jovenes para tomar distancia e ir a hispercinar a hanzo que esta muy mala y cada vez era peor cosa que procupo a los jovenes.

-Naruto debemos sacarlo de aqui va a morir si sigue perdiendo sangre-dijo yagura preocupando al rubio que creo un clon.

-llevalo al hospital... RAPIDO-dijo el rubio con desesperacion para que el clon asintiera y saliera corriendo con hanzo en el hombro.

-n-na...naruto ee...llos s-son mmm-muuyy fu...er...tes-dijo la salamandra antes de desaparecer.

-Yagura-sama encargate del pelirojo si yo me encargare del otro-dijo el rubio muy serio para recibir un asentimiento del castaño que miraba como los atacantes se acercaban con unas raras barras negras en las manos.

Asi los naruto se lanzo sobre yahiko y yagura sobre nagato los cuales los esperaba listo para el duelo naruto fue el primero en llegar por lo que lanzo un potente corte decentendmte sobre yahiko que solo puso la barra que se partio al tacto con la espada cosa que sorprendio a yahiko por lo que a ultimo momento .

-Shinra Tensei: (Juicio Divino)- dijo yahiko mientras una fuerza invisible mandaba a volar al rubio que se estrello con una gran roca yagura al ver eso empezo a trazar sello a una gran velocidad.

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (elm.agua: vortice gigante) -dijo yagura mientras de su boca salia una gran cantidad de agua que tomo la forma de un gran tornado que giraba violentamente que se dirigia hacia los invasores que solo levantaron sus mano.

-Baihoko :(adsorber)-dijeron ambos mientras el agua que se acercaba era adsorbidado por sus manos pero debido a la gran cantidad no puedo resistir y fueron golpiados y arrastrados despues de unos segundo el castaño cancelo la tecnica para despues dirigirse al rubio que estaba un poco aturidido por el golpe.

-Naruto no te distraidas... esos ojos son muy poderosos pero pude notar que durante 5 segundos despues de ese ataque no pueden moverse eso nos servira de mucho-dijo el castaño para despues ayudar a levantar al rubio que asintio e ideaba un plan para ganar.

Pero de un momento a otro el ambiente se puso muy pesado mientras dos pilares de chakra oscuro se alzaba prcenientes del lugar en donde se encontraba los portadores de rinnegan que parecieron en el lugar caminando a paso lento y con una miraba llena de furia.

-pagaran por eso-dijo nagato muy molesto para despues ambos desaparecer de la vista todos para despues apacieron frente a los de kiri que se sorprendieron por la velocidad pero de igual forma pudieron defenderse y asi dar inicio a una gran batalla de taijutsu donde naruto y yagura atacan y se defendian con ferrocidad.

Yagura lanzo un potente derechazo que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de pelirojo que contrataco con una patada lateral que el castaño atrapo y de la cual lanzo a pelirojo para despues empezar a trazar sellos.

\- Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Acuático)-dijo yagura para de inmediato un poderoso dragon de agua se abalanzara sobre nagato que solo estiro su mano.

-Shinra Tensei: (Juicio Divino)-dijo nagato mientras la onda invisible destruia al dragon pero no contaba con que yagura predeciria eso y apareciera con su baston cubierto de agua para darle un potente corte desendete que mando lejos al pelirojo.

Naruto esquiva los golpes que lanzaba pelinaranja pero al ver una abertura en el ataque de su enemigo el rubio paso la ofenciva lanzo un potente puñetazo que impacto en el rostro que trastabillo cosa que aprovecho el rubio para tomarlo de su ropa para lanzarlo hacia abajo para conectar un rodillazo acendete que hizo escupir a yahiko pero el rubio no se detuvo ahi ya que despues de eso el rubio conecto un gancho en la mandibula pelinaranja que se elevo unos metros mientras en la mano del rubio se formaba una esfera de agua que giraba violentamente.

-SĀJI (MAREJADA)- grito el rubio mientras la esfera golpiba al hombre para despues salir disparado hacia atras mientras el sonido de un tifon acallaba sus gritos mientras el ataque se espadia creando un gran tornado de agua que atrapaba y destruia todo a su paso.q

EN KONOHA.

Nadie creia lo que veia el poderoso mizukage y el rubio perdido habian llegado en la ayuda del amekage que en ese momento no se encontraba en la zona de batalla donde el rubio y el mizukage estaba derrotando a los moustros que derrotaron a hanzo de la salamandra ademas de poder ver un poderoso jutsu que era muy parecido al rasengan pero mucho mas fuerte y destructivo.

-C-co...mo es p-po...si...ble que e...se ga...ki p-pue...da ha...cer e...so-dijo en shock tsunade.

-se gaki es decendiente de unos de los clanes para poderosos de todos el clan uzumaki... ademas fue entrenado por uno de los ninjas mas poderosos del mundo-dijo sarutobi mientras todos se preparaban por preguntar quien fuen pero todos sintieron un gran sismo que hizo tambalear la torre por lo que dirigieron su vista a la esfera de cristal.

EN LA BATALLA.

yagura y naruto estaban alerta el chakra de los portadores del rinnegan se incremento de sobre manera cosa que procupaba a los de kiri que esperaba cualquier ataque pero no esperaron que ambos jovenes aparecieran a su frente con sus puños en altos ninguno de los dos pudo reacionar por la que recipieron los puñetazos en el abdomen y debido a la fuerza ambos escupieron sangres pero el ataque no termino alli ya que con el otro brazo lanzaron un potente puñetazo al rostro de los de kiri que no pudieron defenderse por lo que solo pudieron recibir la lluvia de golpes.

En un intento de parar la golpiza naruto libero una gran cantidad de relampagos los cuales golpiaron a los atacantes que tuvieron que tomar distancia naruto al ver que estrategia funciono solo pudo respirar con tranquilidad mientras sentia sus heridas ser curadas pero el sentia un gran dolor de los golpes que yahiko le dio esos golpes no solo eran rapidos sino que tambien que eran moustrosamente fuertes por lo que decidio ver a su compañeros en la misma condicion pero y tambien vio como era cubrierto por un mantl rojizo que daba a entender que utlizaba el chakra de inori por lo que el rubio pidio a la kitsune que le prestara su poder para despues de segundos tambien se cubierto por el manto por lo que han se pusieron en cuatro pata para que despues yagura transformarse en una tortuga con tres colas negra con rojo. Mientras a naruto solo lo cubria el manto formando una cola

-bien empecemos-dijo naruto con la voz distorcinada para despues el y yagura desaparecer de la vista de los intrusos los cuales se pusieron en posicion de defensa pero no pudieron reacionar cuando vieron dos gigantescas garras que los atrapo de la cabeza y los estreño contra el suelo numerosamente para despues despues la tortuga lanzar un poderoso rugido por lo que ambas criaturas lanzaran los ninjas al aire para despues la tortuga colocar sus colas sobre su cabeza y empezar a acumular energia y a su lado naruto estendia su mano y en ella aparecia una esfera de rayos que giraban y se contraian entre si pero a diferencia del anterior este era rojo con desteños de fuego.

-bijuudama ( bomba de las bestias con colas)/ Kokonotsu no o no geijutsu: Kirā genshi (arte de las nueve colas: atomo asesino)-dijeron ambos mientras yagura lanzaba su ataque y el rubio saltaba para impactar a yahiko .

-AAAAHHHHH-gritaron ambos portadores del rinnegan mientras dos gigantescos domos aparecian uno de color negro y el otro rojo del cual salian rayo.

Ambos ninjas seguian se sus recpectias transformaciones ya que sentian las presencias de ambos ninjas y poco a poco el humo provocado por las tecnicas y lo que vieron los dejo en shock.

Ambos ninjas estaba flotando sin un brazo y piernas y con muchas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y a nagado se le podia ver la costillas ya que no tenia piel que la cubriera y de la nada parecio una gigantesca cabeza de color blanco con purpura que de un bocado se comio.a ambos ninjas bajo la mirada atomita de todos despues de unos segundos ambos ninjas salieron sin ninguna herida y con todas su extremidades y con unas miradas fena de furia y enojo y de un momento a otro ambos hombres empezaron a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

\- Suiton: Mizu Rentogen (elm. Agua:Rayo de Agua)-grito yahiko mientras cuatros rayo se lanzaba los de kiri haciendo de yagura utilizara sus colas para protegerse y naruto tomaba su espada y la usaba de escudo pero lo que no vieron fue que nagato aparecio sobre yagura con una esfera que desprendia rayos para todos las direciones.

-raiton: shi no hoshi (elm rayo:estrella de la muerte)- dijo nagato para extrellar el jutsu de la tortuga que gruñio de dolor cosa que le saco una sonrisa pero no noto al rubio que tenia la esfera de agua en la mano y se abalanzaba sobre el pelirojo que no pudo reacionar

-SĀJI (MAREJADA)-grito el rubio mientras la esfera golpiba al hombre para despues salir disparado lejos de su compañero que miraba al rubio muy serio el cual le devolvia la mirada mientras su manto desaparecia dejandolo muy cansado y respirando pesadamente.

-N-naruto per...don-se escucho la voz de yagura llamando la atencion del rubio que le dirigio la mirada.

Yagura estaba en muy mal estado tenia una gigantesca quemadura en la espalda la cual escurria mucha sangre y tenia muchas quemaduras en los brazos y piernas pero lo que mas procupo al rubio fue que se encontraba inconciente y se desplomaba al suelo el cual nunca llego ya que un clon de naruto lo atrapo.

-es inutil luchas kyubi estas cansado y herido asi que ahorrate mas sufrimiento y entregate y a tu compañero para poder cumplir con su objetivo... morir por la paz de este mundo-dijo sin emocion yahiko mientras naruto bajaba la mirada.

-paz eh... una paz que se obtiene matando y atacando a inocentes eso no es paz eso es abuzo y matanza ... tu y tu compañeros tienen el poder cambiar al mundo y lo usan para esto...no ...no lo permitir... NO DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES A YAGURA Y SIGAS MATANDO A INOCENTES YO TE MATARE AUNQUE MUERA EN EL INTENTO- grito con fuerza el rubio mientras un aura azul con verde se hacia visible a su alrededor mientras se hacia mas gran y visible cosa que sorprendio a yahiko.

-(de donde saco es poder casi no tenia chakra ... es el chakra del kyubi ...no es muy diferente debo eliminarlo antes de que sea una amenaza) -penso yahiko para en su mano aparecia una esfera de color negro .

Naruto sentia una furia enorme y una voz retumbaba en su mente diciendo la misma palabra una y otra vez por lo que tomo su espada y concentro todo lo que tenia en ella y empezo a correr contra yahiko que lo imito.

-Hikari no geijutsu: Hoshi no jōshō (arte de la luz : ascenso de la estrella)/Ten no ikari (furia celestial)- gritaron ambos guerrero mientras chocaban los ataque que se abatian por sobre pasar el otro cosa que no lograban por lo que se creo un gran as de luz y oscuridad que se dirigia hacia el cielo.

CON EL GRUPO DE APOYO.

jiraiya y compañia iban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla ya que desde que cruzaron la fronte de ame podian sentir como cuatro chakra luchaban con ferorcidad pero de un momento a otro un chakra disminuyo en gran cantida mientras dos aumentaron en gran manera.

-vamo mas rapido ya casi llegamos... (porfavor resistan chicos )-dijo y penso jiraiya con procupacion para despues ver el az de luz y oscuridad dirigirse al cielo.

EN LA BATALLA.

La energia se iba dispersando poco a poco mostrando a dos jovenes muy heridos y lastimados que se encontraba con su mirada cubrida por su cabello mientras un pelirojo se acercaba al castaño que esta inconciente.

-nagato dejalo nos vamos... atrapa al kyubi -dijo yahiko mientras su compañero lo miro por unos segundos para despues asentir pero sin previo aviso el pelinaranja cayo inconciente pero no alcanzo a tocar el suelo ya que el pelirojo lo atrapo y cuando se disponia a llevarse a naruto pero una gran bola de fuego le corto el camino y frente al rubio se posicionaron los de konoha con jiraiya al frente.

-tiempo sin vernos jiraiya-sensei-dijo sin emocion nagato mientras todos los de konoha sudaban frio.

-nagato vete no dejare que te lo lleves -dijo jiraiya mientras creaba un rasengan.

-nagato vamonos ... ya llamamos mucho la atencion-dijo yahiko para despues ambos desaparecer con el viento y al desaparecer naruto dejo caer su espada mientras el caia tambien.

-VAMOS A LA ALDEA HAY QUE LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL-grito jiraiya mientras se adentraba a ame con naruto y kakashi tomaba a yagura para seguir al sannin.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**_capitulo 16: el viaje a konoha_**

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la batalla a las afueras de ame en la cual salieron muy heridos los ninjas de kiri dejandolos internados un buen tiempo en el hospital el cual estaba echo un caos debido a que no solo su kage estaba en un estado deprorable tambien tenian a mizukage y al estudiante de su kage en muy mal estado cosa que procupo a mucho los habitantes de ame por no podia creer que alguien pudiera derrotar a dos kages y su aprendis.

El estado de Hanzo habia mejorado pero que se encontraba inconciente por la perdida de su brazo y a la cantidad de sangre que perdio era debido a su gran resistencia y fortaleza que el seguia con vida.

El estado de Naruto era parecido al de hanzo el se encontraba inconciente y con mucha fiebre debido al extremo agotamiento y a que el ultimo choque de ataque habia roto algunos hueso ademas de haber descarrado muchos de sus musculos pero lo mas procupante era que su bijuus no podia curarlo.

En cambio Yagura era un caso totalmente diferente ya que gracias al chakra de inori ella ya se habia recuparado y se encontraba haciendose cargo de ame mientras hanzo estaba inconciente pero lo primero que hizo el castaño fue enviar una carta a kiri exponiendo el estado de hanzo y naruto dejando muy procupadas a las "amigas " del rubio que planeaban viajar a ame pero actisipadose a eso hagura les ordeno quedarse en kiri y le pidio a inori y a las compañeras de rubio ir a kiri para ayudar a recuperarse y al despertar enviarlos a los examenes chunin que se realizarian en una semana.

Ademas yagura tuvo que arrreglar algunos problemas con los ninjas de konoha que no querian dejar ame pero el los amenazo con empezar una guerra por invacion contra konoha por lo que salieron muy rapido de la aldea.

Pero dejando eso de lado eso de lado nos encontramos en la habitacion del rubio donde se encontra inori y yagura ya que las demas mujeres estaba muy procupadas y el castaño no queria que vieran el estado del rubio.

-sanbi puedes hacer algo esta muy mal y el kyubi no puede curarlo-dijo el castaño mientras la chica examinaba al rubio con una cara de procupacion.

-no se que le ocurre ... entrare a su mente y vere y lo puedo ayudar-dijo la bijuu para despues colocar sus manos en la cabeza del chico para despues desaparecer en un az rojo dejando solo al castaño.

EN LA MENTE DEL RUBIO.

Inori aparecio cerca del lago el cual se encontra muy oscuro y el paisaje se encontraba muy oscuro y lugubre por lo que se dirigio a la casa a gran velocidad y al llegar abrio la puerta de golpe para asi ver a su hermana y a una chica de cabello blanco que miraban hacia al frente donde se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio muy palido su hermana al ver salto a sus brazos para abrazarla.

-inori-chan ayudalo por favor no recibe mi chakra y esta muriendo ... porfavor ayudame a salvarlo-dijo desesperacion la chica recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana.

-su red de chakra esta cerrada y se estan destrullendo ...debemos enviarle nuestro chakra para abrirlos-dijo la chica para despues dirigirse al lado de rubio mientras las bijuus la seguian- debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo estas listan-dijo umi mientras un aura blanca la rodeaba ,una verde a inori y una roja a natsumi-empecemos-dijo la mujer mientras las tres auras entraban al rubio que emitia gritos de dolor.

Las chicas estuvieron mucho tiempo enviandole chakra al rubio que poco a poco recuperaba su color y dos mechones de cabello que caian por su rostro cambiande color uno de color verde y el otro de color rojo pero lo mas llamativo es que un curioso kenji parecion en la muñeca del rubio.

Poco a poco las mujeres dejaron de enviar chankra mientras el aura desaparecia y ellas quedaban muy cansadas y jadeando por el exfuerzo pero no les importo ya que el rubio poco a poco empezaba a moverse y dar indicios de querer despectar.

Al paso de unos segundos naruto empeza abrir los ojos alegrando y aliviando a la mujeres que al ver asi solo atinaro saltar sobre el dandole un mortal abrazo el cual el rubio estaba disfrutando del tacto de los pechos de las chicas que poco a poco le quitaban el aire.

-(esta es la mejor muerte que puede haber )-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se volvia de color azul cosa que noto inori.

-NARUTO-KUN NO VALLAS A LA LUZ , LA LUZ ES MALA MUY MALA-dijo de forma dramatica la tres colas mientras las chicas miraban al rubio muy azul pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-aaaa naru-kun eres un gran pervertido-dijo la kitsune soñadoramente mientras laas demas tenian una enorme gota de sudor en sus frentes.

Despues de que el rubio despertara y se disculpara por su comportamiento las mujeres procedieron a explicar lo que ocurrio en las semanas que estuvo dormido.

-naru-kun porfavor no vuelvas a utlizar ese ataque puede que sea fuerte pero su costo es muy gran no podia curarte, dentro de poco he podido comenzar a curar ... por eso te prohivo volver a usar ese ataca-dijo la kitsune muy seria mientras atras sus compañeras asentian.

-si natsu-chan no lo volver a hacer pero tengo que entrenar mas volverme mas fuerte-dijo el rubio llamando la atencion de las chicas-esos sujetos solo jugaron con nosotros pude sentir mucho mas poder dentro de ellos cuando chocamos los ataque ... si ubieran querido nos habrian matado en minuto ellos estaban provando nuestras hablidades... ademas parece ser que estan detras de su poder ... por eso prometo con mi vida que no permitire que ellos las dañen-dijo el rubio muy serio provocando que las bijuus se sonrojaran y que la albina sonriera.

-Bien chica creo que es tiempo de que despierte debo recuperarme y entrenar un poco para los examenes -dijo el rubio para levantarse y besar a la albina que se sonrojo para luegop pasar a la peliroja que sonrio tontamente y por ultimo a la peliazulado que tambien se sonrojo - vamos inori-chan... nos vemos natsu-chan shiroi-chan-se dispidio el rubio para desaparecer con la sanbi que tomo el brazo del rubio par furia de las otras dos .

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto poco a poco sentia de nuevo su cuerpo y la primera senscion que lo invaduo fue un intenso dolor en todas sus extremidades ademas se sentia muy cansado pero sentia que habian personas a su alrededor por lo que decidio abrir los ojos y al hacerlo pudo ver a su equipo que se encontraba llorando junto yagura el cual se encontraba sonriendo.

-que bueno que despertaste naruto nos tenias muy procupado-dijo yagura mientras el rubio intentaba sentarse cosa que no pudo hacer debido a que se sentia muy debil y cansado por lo que tuvo que recibir ayuda para sentarse.

-bien naruto debes descansar estos dos dias ya que despues de eso tu y tu equipo iran a konoha para los examenes chunnin por eso nos iremos y te dejaremos descansar ... inori te ayudara a recuperarte -dijo yagura para empujar a mei que no queria salir.

-no es justo yagura-chan yo queria ser la enfermera de naruto-kun-dijo mei haciendo un puchero mientras mostraba un pequeño disfraz de enfermera.

-nada de eso mei si tu cuidas a naruto el pobre terminara violado ... (aunque no creo que sea mal idea)-dijo y penso el castaño para despues salir de la habitacion.

Despues de que ellos salieran de la habitacion la tres colas acomodo dos sillas para ocuparlas de cama cosa que no le gusto al rubio.

-inori-chan no me digas que dormiras ahi-dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de la chicas cosas que el rubio nego-no nada de eso tu dormiras conmigo no quiero que duermas mal ...y no recibire un no por respuesta-dijo el rubio con firmeza para despues con cuidado hacerle espacio a la chica que muy sonrojada se acosto a su lado.

-asi esta mejor ...descansa inori-chan-dijo el rubio para despues sentir peso en su pecho cosa que lo hizo sonreir y abrazar a la chica que se acomodaba mejor .

-descansa naruto-kun-dijo la chica para despues ambos caer en los brazos de morfeo.

TIME SKIP.

Habian pasado los dos dias que habian acordado el mizukage en los cuales naruto habia recuperado la de su poder cosa que alegro a sus cimpañeras que en estos momentos lo esperaba para partir a konoha a realizar los examenes chunnin los cuales se realizarian en dia siguiente.

Despues de unos minuto el rubio parecion junto al mizukage que tambien iba de salida ya que habia estado mucho tiempo fuera de kiri y debia regresar a su amada aldea y junto a el estaba la tres colas que se derigia a konoha junto el rubio para estar con el y ayudarlo a recuperarse.

-Bueno chicos aqui nos separamos , les deseo mucha suerte y espero que dejen el nombre de kiri en alto ... bueno adios chicos nos vemos en dos meses-dijo el mizukage para despues desaparecer en un vortice de agua para que los chicos del equipo rayo de hielo los cuales avanzaron un poco para despues el rubio invoco a sus tigres de transporte para poder llegar mas rapido .

Despues de unas horas de vieja el grupo de la niebla puedo divisar a lo lejos las murallas de konoha por lo que el rubio decidio que era mejor seguir a pie asi se lo comunico a sus compañeras que estuvieron de acuerdo con eso asi que se despidieron de los tigres los cuales desaparecieron en una bocanada de humo dejando a los de kiri solos los cuales empezaron a caminar a paso lento a su destino.

-naruto-kun que pasara si alguno de ellos intenta convenserte de unirte a su aldea ?-dijo seria mei cosa que llamo la atencion de todos.

-nada ellos no pueden hacer nada soy ninja de kiri y no pueden hacer nada para cambiar eso ademas nunca he estado en esta aldea por lo que no pueden obligarme a que me quede -dijo el rubio sin tomarle importanta cosa que tranquilizo a sus compañeras.

-sean bienvenidos a konoha sede de los examenes chunnin mi nombre es Izumo Kamizuki chunnin de esta aldea , me podrian decir su asunto en esta aldea -pregunto el guardia sin mirarlos el cual era de cabello negro con una banda estilo pañoleta con el kenji de konoha en el su cabello le tapara uno de sus ojos los cuales tambien eran negros y vestia con el tipico uniforme chunin.

-hola izumo-san mi nombre es Mei Terumi soy jonnin de la aldea de la niebla y vengo junto a mis genin-dijo Mei con una sonrisa cosa que hizo que el guardia levantara la vista para encontrarse con la hermosa peliroja.

-bueno hermosa que tal si despues de llevar a tus genin sales conmigo ,te aseguro que te divertiras -dijo Izumo con una sonrisa cosa que provoco enojo en el rubio que se acerco a paso lento a la caseta.

-escucha bien maldito idiota si te le vuelve a insinuar a mi prometida te castro y te doy de comer lo que te hace hombre-dijo muy molesto el rubio provocando que el guardia perdiera el color y asintiera rapidamente.

-Si si si ninja-san llenen esto formulario por favor-dijo con nerviosismo para entregarles los papeles cosa que el rubio tomo con fastidio.

Despues de llenar los papeles y entregarlos frente a ellos en una nube de humo aparecio un anbu de mascara de gato el cual claramente era una mujer debido a su cuerpo que tenia rasgos claramente femeninos.

-bueno ninjas-san pueden seguirme yo los llevare con los hokages-dijo el anbu para empezar a caminar hacia la aldea seguidos por el rubio y su equipo pero antes de entrar le hizo una seña al guardia que perdio el color.

Al entrar a la aldea el rubio y sus campeñeros pudieron ver una hermosa aldea con muchos arboles alrededor tambien pudieron ver una gran montaña donde estaba cuatro rostros los cuales todos reconocieron como los hokages de la aldea mientras mas se adentraban en la aldea el rubio podia ver y sentir la vista de los aldeanos que lo miraban con intensidad cosa que intrigo al rubio pero decidio no pretarle atencion ya que habian llegado a una gran muralla la cual protegia un gran edificio de tres pisos con dos edificios de dos pisos a sus lados los cuales tenia una gran cantidad de arboles en la azotea y el edificio mas gran tenia en el centro el kenji del fuego en negro.

Al entrar al edificio el anbu se despidio para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo mientras el rubio que se encontraba muy molesto y sus amigas que lo miraron con una sonrisa ya que les gustaba cuando se ponia celo empezaba a subir las escaleras para despues toparse con la secretaria del hokage la cual estaba por entrar a la oficina.

La mujer era de cabello rubio con ojos de color naranja con unos lentes rojos circulares con un rostro fino y unos lindos labios de color rosado y con un cuerpo fino de pechos C con pordes al D con una linda cintura que cubria con lindo vestido verde

-ano ...señorita somos el equipo de kiri y venimos a hablar con el hokage para los examenes -dijo el rubio llamando la atencion de la mujer que se vuelta para verlo y al hacerlo se sonrojo mucho al ver a naruto.

-ehh si el hokage esta detras de esta puerta ... yo soy su secretaria shiho ...siganme por favor-dijo la mujer intentando no mirar al rubio que solo asintio mientras la mujer abria la puerta.

Cuando se abrio la puerta el rubio pudo ver una gran oficina con muchas ventanas donde cerca de ellas habia un gran escritorio con el simbolo de konoha y en la habitacion se encontraban cinco personas las cuales lo miraron fijamente :dentro la habitacion se encontraban los dos hokages y los tres legendarios sannin.

-buenos dias Hokage-sama mi nombre es Mei Terumi y ellos son mis genin y vinimos a representar a kiri en estos examenes ... chicos porfavor presentesen-dijo y pidio mei cosa que naruto y sus compañeras asentian.

-Mi nombre es Mizore Yuki hogake-sama -dijo la albina para despues hacer una reberencia .

-El mio es Haku Yuki Hokage-sama-dijo la pelinegra mientras imitaba a su hermana.

-El mio es Naruto Terumi Hokage-sama-dijo naruto muy respetuoso mientras los de konoha lo miraba fijamente el era la copia exacta de su hokage solo que mas joven.

-bien hokage-sama aqui estan nuestros papeles ... y si nos disculpan nos retiramos-dijo mei para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-esperen quisieramos hacerle una preguntas a naruto-san ...obviamente si no le molestas a el responderlas-dijo sarutubi mientras recibia un asentimiento del rubio.-quienes son tus padre-pregunto el sadaime.

-no tengo desde que recuerdo siempre fuimos y oji-chan y yo -dijo el rubio mientras a minato se el estremecia el mundo.

-perdon por eso... pero dime quien te dio esta espada-pregunto esta vez orochimaru.

-me la dio mi oji-chan antes de morir es es mi herencia-dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-de donde vienes-dijo jiraiya muy serio.

-la verdad mi oji-chan me dijo que despues de que mis padres me abandonaran el me llevo a Same shima (isla del tiburon) donde vivi casi toda mi vida y donde fui entrenado-dijo el rubio mientras los de konoha sentia una apuñalada en el corazon.

-Naruto quiero que prestes atencion a lo que te voy a decir porque es un tema muy delicado... yo soy tu padre-dijo Minato provocando que la sala quedara en silencio.

-ya lo se -dijo el rubio mas joven dejando en shock a todos- y la verdad no me importa para mi solo eres el lider esta aldea ...yo no tengo familia por que mi familia murio hace mucho tiempo y no me intereza que tu intentes remediar las cosas ... yo soy feliz con la vida que tengo ... y si me disculpan me retiro- dijo el rubio para salir de la habitacion tsunade intento decir algo pero las miradas de sus compañeros la callaron.

Afuera de la habitacion Naruto se quedo quieto no se movia mientras de sus ojos salian lacrimas de ira y de frustracion detras de esa puerta estaba el ser que lo abandono y despues de años se digna a presentarse y todo por que el estaba en su aldea se sentia mal muy mal por lo que agacho la mirada para que no lo vieran asi se disponia a caminar pero antes de poder caminar sintio diversos brazon que lo rodeaban por todos lados por lo que levanto la miraba y vio a sus compañera y a inori que habia permanecido callada toda la reunion.

-tranquilo naruto-kun tu no estas solo nosotras estamos aqui nosotras somos tu familia-dijo inori provocando mas lacrimas en el rubio.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el cap y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para el harem y la historia y voten si quieren a shiho y tsunade en el harem ... sin mas que decir adios


	18. Chapter 18

**_capitulo 17 : una visita del pasado_**

Habia caido la noche en la aldea de la hoja donde nuestro amado protagonista rubio se encontraba durmiendo despues de llorar gran parte de la tarde. El rubio se sentia terrible al de años conocio a sus padres los cual lo habian abandonado cuando nacio ¿porque? ¿porque lo habian abandonado? Esa era las preguntas que pasaban por las cabeza del rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba en su espacio mental muy alejados de la peliroja y la albina las cuales lo miraban con mucha tristeza ya que no les gustaba ver al rubio de esa manera pero no sentian el suficiente para acercarse ambas mujeres solo podian maldecir a Minato por lo que le provoco al rubio que solo miraba el agua del lago mientras muchas lacrimas salian de sus ojos para caer en el lago.

-(no puedo creer que me duela tanto ... ellos nunca estuvieron para mi ... pero aun asi me duele demaciado ... te extraño demaciado oji-chan )-penso el rubio mientras miraba la luna sin dejar de llorar.

AFUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO.

Las chicas habian dejando la torre con el rubio dormido el cual lloro hasta caer inconciente cosa que destroso a la chicas que solo maldecian al hokage que dejo al rubio en ese estado .

Las chicas al llegar al hotel entraron en una habitancion en donde se habian dos camas grandes para despues dejar al rubio en una cama recostado para despues ellas recostrarse a su lado abrrazandolo protectoramente no querian alejarse de el para despues caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Al dia siguiente las chicas despertaron un poco antes del medio dia por lo que decidieron alistarse para los examenes mientras el rubio dormia un poco mas tranquilo que que el dia anterior .

SUEÑO DE NARUTO.

Naruto se encontra viendo a si mismo en sus tiempo con su oji-chan los cuales estaban jugando y divertiendose mucho cosa que hizo sonreir al rubio.

-hola naru-chan has crecido mucho- se escucho una voz a espaldas del rubio por lo que giro bruscamente y lo que vio le generaron muchas lacrimas.

Ahi frente a el estaba su oji-chan justo como lo recostaba cosa que hizo que el rubio corriera abrazarlo mientras el anciano correspodia el gesto del rubio.

-naru-chan no tengo mucho tiempo solo vengo a decirte que no debes estar triste ... si tu padres te abandonaron pero eso te llevo a mi ¿dime estas arrepentido de eso-pregunto el pelirojo recibiendo una negacion del rubio- ves no debes estar triste aunque te duel esa desicion te llevo a lo que eres ahora y a tambien a conocer a tus chicas ... naru-chan quiero que recuerdes esto ellos no son tu familia yo soy tu familia al igual que todos los que te quieren y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie -dijo el anciano mientras empezaba a desaparecer-recuerda que siempre voy a estar junto a ti y que estoy orgulloso de ser tu oji-chan-dijo el Samuchi con una sonrisa para despues dejar solo al rubio que solo asintio y sonrio .

-(gracias oji-chan )-penso el rubio mientras miraba el recuerdo donde su abuelo sonreia.

AFUERA DEL SUEÑO.

Las chicas tenian todo listo para participar en los examenes chunin solo hacia falta despertar al rubio para asi poder partir al lugar donde se realizaban los examenes pero antes de poder ir por el . naruto salio de la habitacion con una gran sonrisa cosa que alegro a las chicas.

-vamos chicas hay un examen que pasar-dijo el rubio para despedirse de inori y mei y salir del apartamento seguido de haku y mizore que solo lo miraban al rubio con una sonrisa.

Durante el camino naruto y las chicas hablaba de muchas cosas mientras avanzaba a la academia de la aldea que era el lugar donde se realizaria el examen pero su conversacion se vio interrumpida por que tres borrones de diversos color pasaron frente cosa que llamo la atencion de los tres pero decidieron seguir con su camino y no meterse en problemas innecesarios.

Al llegar al edificio los tres chicos entraron y pudieron ver como todas las miradas caian en ellos : unas tantas de recelo otras de luguria las cuales iban dirigidas a los tres ya que los hombres miraban a las chicas y las mujeres al rubio cosa que molesto a sus compañeras que tomaron sus brazos y lo abrazaron con fuerza para despues seguir delante de todas para dirigirse a las escaleras pero una voz los hizo detener.

\- oigan par de idiotas porque no quitan ese miserable genjutsu mi me dejan pasar-dijo sasuke mientras a su espalda sakura lo alababa y mito negaba pero antes de que los hombres hablaran se escucharon unos aplausos.

-bravo sasuke-chan acabas de revelar la trampa a todos ahora habra mas competencia ... creo que cuando sea tu padre te enseñare a no ser un idiota-dijo el rubio para despues empezar a caminar dejando a un sasuke muy molesto.

El rubio despues de dejar muy molesto a sasuke se dirigio de nuevo a unos de los corredores seguidos de sus compañeras que estaba molestas por lo de "nuevo padre " pero de igual manera se mantuvieron en silencio asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta pero antes de entrar el rubio se dio vuelta con una sonrisa .

-chicas quiero que den su mejor posible en este examen hagan sentir orgullosos a todos los que confian en ustedes al igual que a mi -dijo el rubio muy sonriente provocando un sonrojo en las chicas que solo asintieron-bien vamos-dijo el rubio para despues abrir la puerta.

Dentro de la sala habian muchos ninjas de diversas aldeas pero los que mas resaltaban eran una peliroja muy delgada con una gran calabaza de arena en la espalda, otra que llamo la atencion de rubio fue una rubia con el protector de kumo la cual tenia el pelo trenzado el rubio seguia examinado a los participantes hasta que llego a uno grupo donde se encontraba naruko, kamiko y akeno las cuales lo miraban con intensidad cosa que lo hizo sonreir lo que provoco un sonrojo en las chicas y el rubio pudo divisar a un chico de cabello blanco y lentes el cual se veia algo mayor acercarse al grupo el cual era el mas ruidoso.

-deberian ser menos ruidosos estan llamando la atencion-dijo el peliblanco llamando la atencion de todos los del grupo.- mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi soy participante de este examen es mi septimas vez que lo hago -dijo el albino dejando en shock a todo.

-siete vez es muy dificil el examen?-pregunto temerosa sakura.

\- si este examen tienen muchos niveles de complejidad por eso me ha costado pasarlo ... pero cada vez que lo repetia he podido recolectar informacion de los demas participantes-dijo el albino mostrando unas tarjetas.

-de cualquier participante-pregunto sasuke para recibir un asentimiendo del albino- quiero la informacion de sabaku no Airi y Naruto terumi-dijo el pelinegro para mirando a la peliroja la cual no dejaba de mirar al rubio que eso hablaba con sus compañeras sin prestarle atencion a los demas.

-veamos sabaku no Airi es la hija menor del kazekage ,forma equipo con temari y kankuro no sabaku los cuales son sus hermanos tiene un nivel de ninjutsu A con un gran control de la arena ,su genjutsu y taijutsu son desconocidos y sus misiones son 18 de rango d , 16 de rango de c y 8 de rango b y lo mas curioso es que en ninguna de ellas salio herida-dijo el albino sorprendiendo y asustando a todos mientras cinco personas la miraban con intereses.

-bien el otro es naruto terumi... NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE-dijo y grito el albino estrañando a todos.

-que ese dobe es tan debil que solo ha echo misiones de rango d-dijo kiba con soperioridad mientras sus compañeros y todos reian.

-No nada de eso su informacion es :naruto terumi tambien conocido como el Kiriharikēn (el huracan de kiri) debido a su gran control del rayo y el agua con los cuales le han dado el poder para derrotar a cuatro de los espadachines de la niebla . Su nivel de ninjutsu s al igual que de taijutsu y kenjutsu su genjutsu es desconocido ademas posee el contrato de las salamandra y sus misiones son 10 de rango b ,5 de rango a y s y una de doble ss que realizo cuando aun era ninja de ame -dijo kabuto dejando en shock a todos mientras el rubio seguia sin prestarle atencion a los demas pero el sonido de la puerta saco del shock a todo que solo deriguieron su mirada al frente.

-bien mocosos dejen el alboroto la primera parte del examen esta por comenzar asi que tomen asiento y mantenganse en silencio ... yo soy Ibiki Morino y sere el primer examinador-dijo el hombre mientras muchos hombres entraban y ubicana a los genin en diversos asientos dejando a naruto junto a naruko y a mito las cuales se encontraban muy nerviosas y al ver eso naruto les dedico una sonrisa.

-suerte chicas ... no se procupen esto sera muy facil-dijo el rubio tranquilizandolas al instante.

-gracias naruto-kun -dijeron ambas para despues mirar hacia delante.

-Bien antes de empezar estas son las instrucciones...-fue lo ultimo que escucho el rubio que decidio preguntarle algo de suma importancia a sus amada acompañantes.

-Natsumi-chan shiroi-chan creen que exista el dios del ramen por que si es asi debe empezar a alabarlo por ese manjar de los cielos-dijo de forma dramatica el rubio provocando que sus compañeras calleran de espalda.

-(por que eres tan idiota naruto-kun)-se preguntaron los dos chicas mientras en la mente del rubio aparecia un gran altar con un gran tazon de ramen en el centro.

Despues de un rato divagando sobre las diversas formas de alabar a su amado dios el rubio noto que ya todo habian empezado el examen por lo que sin prestarle atecion lo contesto lo mas rapido que pudo para despues empezar a afilar a su espada cosa que molesto al examinador.

-que crees que haces mocoso -pregunto con fastidio Ibiki mientras el rubio lo ignoraba- oye te estoy hablando mocoso-dijo de nuevo el hombre del pañuelo mientras el rubio por fin lo miraba.

-Eehhhh hola Ibiki-san que lo trae a mi humilte asiento -dijo sonriendo el rubio provocando muchas gotas de sudor en los demas.

-eres idiota mocoso te pregunte que estabas haciendo-dijo el examinador mientras el rubio abquiria una posicion pensativa.

-ummmm muy buena pregunta puede que sea un idiota pero me gusta ser ... ademas no me puedo quejar siendo un idiota he conquitado a hermosas chicas -dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a su compañeras que se sonrojaron por las miradas de todos .

El Ibiki iba a responder pero frente a todos una bocanada de humo aparecio un hombre muy palido el cual vestia todo de negro y el a ver la cantidad de gennin solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

\- bueno mocoso la primera etapa termino yo sere proximo examinador soy unos de los tres sannin de konoha ... mi nombre es orochimaru los esperare en el campo de entrenamiento 44 asi que no se demoren o lo lamentaran-dijopara desaparecer de la misma manera en la que entro.

Despues de eso el rubio y sus compañeras fueron los primeros en salir seguidos de los demas dejando solo a Ibiki que no sabia que habia pasado.

-ese maldito rubio me engaño JAJAJAJAJAJA SERA DIVERTIDO VER ESTOS EXAMENES JAJAJAJAJA-dijo y rio el hombre para salir del lugar.

CON NARUTO

El rubio y su equipo llegaron a lugar indicado para encontrar a orochimaru el cual se encontraba sonriendo con diversion y el al ver a todos los equipos procedio a explicar la segunda etapa.

-bien mi queridos genin este lugar es la zona de entrenamiento 44 tambien como "el bosque de la muerte" y este lugar es donde se lleva acabo la segundo etapa la cual consiste en que llevaran dos pergaminos de tierra y cielo al centro del bosque donde se encuentra una torre donde se llevar acabo la siguiente etapa yo les dare un pergamino aleatorio y ustedes deberan conseguir el otro pergamino luchando con los otros equipos asi que pasen por sus pergaminos a esa carpa... asi antes de todo firme estos si kukukukuku-finalizo el hombre con esa risa que helo a casi todos.

-porque debemos firmar eso-pregunto algo temerosa sakura.

-es por si mueren en el bosque no me culpen a mi kukukuku-dijo el hombre dejando helado a todos.

Asi despues de firmar los papeles el rubio y su equipo pasaron por su pergaminos el cual termino siendo de tierra cosa que hizo sonreir al rubio asi que sin perder tiempo todos los equipos se diriguieron a las puertas del bosque las cuales se abrieron lentamente dejando entrar a todos los genin

Continuara ...

Espero que les guste el cap y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para el harem y la historia... sin mas que decir adios


	19. Chapter 19

**_capitulo 18 : el bosque de la muerte_**

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la segunda etapa del examen comenzo dejando al rubio y a su compañeras en el bosque en donde se habia encontrado con tres equido dos de taki y uno kusa a los cuales derrotaron y quitaron sus pergaminos en los que solo un equipo portaba el del cielo y demas de tierra por lo que ya portaban los dos pergaminos y tenian dos de sobra pero ahora el equipo del rubio se encontraba descansando cerca de un claro mientras tomaban una meriendo que consitia en pescado asado con agua.

-Naruto-kun que haremos ahora ya tenemos ambos pergaminos -pregunto mizore para seguir comiendo.

-ummm creo que disminuiremos la competencia ya que gracias a teme-chan tenemos muchos enemigos-dijo el rubio para que sus compañeras asintieran- bien descansemos por hoy yo hare la guardia -dijo el rubio para crear a unos clones para que ellos armaran las tiendas de dormir despues de eso las chicas se acercaron al rubio para darle un beso y despues derigirse a sus respectivas tiendas.

Asi despues de quedar solo el rubio se acerco a la fogata para dirigir una mirada a la luna.

-espero que esten bien-dijo al aire el rubio para cerrar los ojos y perderse en su subconciente.

El rubio de unas horas abrio los ojos debido a que escuchos muchos ruidos batalla y al abrirlos el pudo notar que aun era de noche y sentia la urgencia de ir a ver lo que pasaba por lo que creo dos clones para que se queran a vigilar mientras en empezaba a correr hacia el lugar de la batalla vio algo que siempre le molesto.

En el centro de la batalla se encontraba cuatro chicas las cuales se defendian de nueve atacantes los cuales eran de diferentes aldeas.

La primera chica era de cabello roja muy largo sus ojos tambien eran rojos ,su cuerpo era como un relog de arena con pechos gran y una pequeña cintura que terminaba en una linda cadera que cubria xon un kimono purpura con rosa el cual se encontraba muy dañado la chica portaba una gran espada con la que atacaba a los ninjas.

La siguiente chica era rubia con un liston azul sobre el ,sus ojos eran de color cafes ,su cuerpo era parecido al de su compañera solo que el de la rubia estaba mas desarrollado el cual cubria con una camisa sin mangas y con cuello en v de color blanco con azul y llevaba una falda corta azul en el cual habian unas estrañas llaves y un latigo negro y para finalizar llevaba una largas botas negras

La tercera era cabello blanco con un mollo que sostenia su frequillo ,sus ojos era de color azul ,su cuerpo era semejante al de la peliroja el cual cubria con un vestido largo de color rojo.

Y la ultima chica era de cabello rosa algo oscuro con ojos azuls oscuros y ella llevaba un traje de maid que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo esta chica se encontraba defendiendo a la rubia que se encontraba muy cansada y herida

-Porque no se rinden preciosas les asegura que les gustara los que les haremos-dijo un joven de cabello negro con la banda de ame lo cual hizo enojar al rubio.

-nunca nos daremos por vencidas-dijo la peliroja mientras atacaba con espada seguida de la albina que tenia las manos cubiertas de una energia negra que formaban unas largas garras.

-bien ustedes lo pidieron primero las golpearemos un poco y luego nos divertiremos con ustedes- dijo un ninja de cabello verde con el simbolo de iwa para que el y su compañeros empezaba a trazar sellos.

\- Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu (elm.Tierra: Técnica de las Balas Asesinas) -dijo el mismo ninjas para que del suelo saliera balas de tierras que se abalanzaron son sobre las mujeres.

-Doton: Doryu Taiga (elm.tierra:Río de Lodo)-dijo su compañero para que debajo de las chicas se volviera lodo el cual las atrapo dejando las sin posibilidades de escapar.

-Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken (elm.viento: Shuriken de Viento) -dijo un ninja de taki mientras de su boca salian muchas shuriken de viento que se abalanzaron sobre las mujeres que solo cerraron los ojos esperando su final.

-Suiton: Suijinheki (elm.agua:Muro de Agua)-se escucho una voz mientras un gran muro de agua se materializaba frente a las mujeres mientras detenia todos los ataques cosa que molesto a los hombres.

-QUIEN SE ATREVE A INTERRUPIR-grito el ninja de ame con furia mientras las mujers abrian los ojos y en la zona se escucharon unos paso para despues de los matorrales saliera un rubio con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-saben siempre he odiado a las personas que atacan a los que no se pueden defender y tambien a los que intentan aprovecharse de las mujeres-dijo con enojo el rubio para encarar a los ninjas que lo miraban con burla mientras los de ame con terror.

-N-na...ru...to-sama-unos de los ninjas con terror mientras los demas lo reconocian sintieron terror.

El rubio no respondio solo se acerco a ellos mientras sacaba su espada para despues atacar al mas cercano el cual no reacionar hasta que fue muy tarde ya que el rubio lanzo un corte vertical el cualee de dio en lleno en el ninja que solo sintio como su cabeza era cortada.

-uno menos faltan ocho-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra la cual solo infundio terror a los enemigos y sin brevio aviso el rubio empezo a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

Suiton: Senbon no Ame (elm agua :Lluvia de Agujas)-dijo el rubio para que de su boca saliera una gran cantida de agua que despues se convirtieron en miles de agujas las cuales fueron sobre los ninjas que por el miedo no pudieron reacionar cosa que procovo que quedaran como unos alfiletero humano.

Las chicas al ver la brutalidad solo pudieron asustarse pensando que ellas serian las siguiente y su miedo crecio al ver que el rubio se daba vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia ellas por lo que la peliroja tomo su espada pero el miedo era notorio ya que toda la espada temblaba.

-Esta bien chicas?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa cosa que desconcerto a las jovenes.

-n-no nos haras daño-pregunto la rubia mientras el rubio ladeaba la cara en forma de confusion mientras las chicas pensaba que se veia lindo.

-no no les hare daño solo vine a ayudarlas-dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras las chicas se relajaban- que tal si me dicen que paso antes de que llegara-pregunto el rubio mientras liberaba a las chicas.

\- lo que paso fue que hace unas horas un equipos nos atacaron e intentaron robarnos el pergamino pero los derrotamos y tomamos su pergamino pero eso nos dejo muy debiles y cansada por lo que decidimos descansar pero antes de eso esos tipos llegaron y nos atacaron y como nos encontrabamos debiles no pudimos defendernos asi que ... gracias por salvarnos... perdon pero no sabemos tu nombre -dijo la albina mientras el rubio se rascaba la mejilla en señal de verguenza.

-asi verdad perdon por eso ... mi nombre es Naruto Terumi mis bellas damas -dijo el rubio asiendo un reverencia -me podrian decir sus nombres-pregunto el rubio.

-mi nombre es Erza Scarlet -dijo la peliroja mientras intentaba levantarse cosa que no pudo hacer ya que al instante callo hacia adelante mientras el rubio la tomaba de la cintura para que no se callera cosa que la hizo sonrojar-G-gracias- dijo la chica con verguenza.

-mi nombre es Mirajane Struas-se presento la albina para levantar a la rubia con ayuda de la pelirosa.

-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia-dijo la rubia con voz cansada.

-mi nombre es virgo-se presento la pelirosa con voz seria .

-bien mis queridas damas como veo que estan muy debiles y que no se pueden defender que les parece si me acompañan a mi campamento para que se recuperen-dijo el rubio con sonrisa.

-ara ara naruto-san nos quiere llevar a su campamento para abusar de nosotras -dijo con malicia mirajane mientras el rubio perdia el color.

-QQQQUUUUUE ... COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO-grito el rubio indignado mientras las chicas reian.

-jujujuju era broma naruto-san nos encantaria acompañarte-dijo la albina mientras el rubio creaba unos clones y despues alzaba a la peliroja estilo nupcial para empezar a caminar.

-llevemoslas al campamento-dijo el rubio para que su clon tomaran de igual forma a las chicas para despues empezar a caminar.

Despues de caminar un rato el rubio y sus acompañantes llegaron al campamento por lo que dicidio avisarles pero al bajar la mirada pudo ver que sus acoompañantes se habian dormido por lo que creo otro clon para que armara la tienda cosa que no tardo mucho ya despues ver terminada la tienda el y su clones entraron y recosto a las chicas en las bolsas de dormir para asi despues saliar de ella y volver cerca de la fogata.

-(donde estaran natsumi-chan y shiroi-chan han estado muy calladas )-penso el rubio para entrar a su subconciente.

El rubio al entrar a su subconciente se encontro con el lugar en silencio cosa que la estraño por lo que subio las escaleras y se dirigio a el cuarto de la kitsune pero cuando estaba cerca el rubio empezo a escuchar unos ruidos extraño.

-ahhhh natsumi-san para esto esta mal- se escucho la voz de umi por lo que el rubio se acerco mas a la habitacion.

-ummm son muy sabroso creo que me gustan-se escucho la voz de natsumi por lo que el rubio abrio la puerta brucamente para despues salir volando por una poderosa hemorragia nasal.

Naruto vio como la kitsune estaba sobre la albina mientras besaba y amasaban los pechos de la chica cosa que no soporto el rubio por lo que salio volando para caer inconciente por la perdida de sangre.

La imagen poco a poco se fue diluyendo mostrando a la peliroja limandose las uñas con una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-para que aprendas a no ignorarme naru-baka-dijo de forma infantil para despues sacar la lenguaje pero la kitsune despues paso la mirada hacia un lado para ver a la albina en el mismo estado del rubio-no se si sentirme alagada o asustada-dijo para si mismo la chica.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Naruto fue el primero en despertar seguido de las chicas las cuales al ver solo miraron al rubio esperando una explicacion.

-Haku-chan Mizore-chan ellas son Erza,Mirajane ,Lucy y Virgo las encontre luchando con otros ninjas que intentaban abusar de ellas por eso las ayude y las traje aqui-dijo muy nervioso el rubio mientras sus compañeras se calmaban.-chicas creo que debemos ir a la torre lo mas rapido posible ahora somos un grupo muy grande por lo que somos muy llamativos-dijo el rubio para recibir un asentimiento de las chicas.

Asi ambos grupos empredieron marcha hacia la torre en el camino se encontraron con muchos equipos los cuales eran derrotados facilmente por el rubio o por la peliroja y sus compañerasque estaba muy molesta por la cercania del rubio y sus compañeras.

Los ambos equipos estaban cuando sintieron un enorme poder oscuro que se exparciendo por todo el bosque cosa que enfurecio al rubio ya que el reconocio muy bien ese asqueroso poder.

-chicas vallan a la torres yo las alcanzare despues -dijo el rubio muy serio para despues desaparecer en una estela de electricidad dejando procupadas a todas.

-Deberiamos seguirlo-sugerio erza.

-no debemos hacer lo que dice si lo seguimos se molestara con nosotras-dijo mizore muy procupada mientras las demas asentian de mala gana.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto habia aparecido cerca del lugar para despues empezar a correr al lugar el cual estaba totalmente destruido y habian muchas personas tiradas al alrededor pero habian dos que estaban golpiando a una rubia con ojos rojos.

En el lugar se podia ver a los miembros del equipo 10 muy golpiados y sangrando tambien se encontraba rock lee con un gran corte el cual estaba un poco mas atras de akeno , naruko y mito muy golpeadas y con cortes eso molestos mucho a naruto pero lo que hizo estallar fue que sasuke y un chico de cabello blanco estaba apaleando a kamiko que estaba utilizando el chakra de natsumi para defender a los demas.

-Sasuke que crees que haces-se escucho una voz sin emocion que hizo reacionar a todos los cuales miraron hacia atras para ahi ver a naruto con una mirada de muy molesta.

-que bueno que llegas te presento a Kimimaro el fue el que medio este poder y quiero probarlo contigo-dijo el uchiha el cual tenia el cuerpo lleno de marcas negras.

El peliblanco era muy blanco y tenia dos puntos rojos en su frente y tenia los ojos verdes y lleva una camisa abierta y se podia ver gran parte de su torso

Asi a una velocidad sobrehumana sasuke aparecio frente naruto pata lanzarle un potente derechazo el cual naruto paro con facilidad para despues jalarlo hacia el y darle un potente rodillazo el cual lo hizo escupir sangre pero el no se detubo ya que despues tomar del cabello al uchiha estrellarlo contra el suelo varias veces.

Despues de extrellarlo numerosas veces el rubio lanzo al aire al uchiha para empezar a trazar sello.

-Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu

(Elm rayo: Técnica del dragón de rayo)-dijo el rubio para alrededor de el muchos relampagos se reunieran formando un gigantesco dragon azul de elecrricidad que se abalanzo sobre sasuke.

-AAHHHHHH-grito de dolor el uchiha mientras el dragon lo arratraba a sasuke hasta estrellarlo contra un arbol para despues de que el jutsu terminara se pudo ver a un sasuke muy herido y sin las marcas caia inconciente en el suelo.

Naruto despues de eso busco kimimaro pero el no se encontraba por lo que bufio molesto y decidio curar a los herido y asi despues de curarlos pregunto que paso.

-ese sujeto nos ataco de la nada inmovilizando a sasuke para despues sacar un pergamino y ponerlo sobre el para despues esas marcas aparecieran asi ambos nos atacaron a mi y a sakura pero despues llegaron ino ,shikamaru y choiji los cuales tambien fueron derrotados cuando ellos iban a matarnos llegaron akeno y mis one-samas quienes estaban utilizando el chakra del kyubi pero ambos las derrotaron y atacaron violentamente ...despues llegaste tu -explico mito mientras naruto tomaba a sasuke y lo ataba para despues entregarselo a mito y a sakura la cual estaba muy triste por no poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Tengan llevenselos directo a la torre y tengan este es el pergamino que les falta -dijo el rubio para lanzarle un pergamino de tierra el cual fue tomado por sakura.

Asi casi los equipos se dirigieron a la torre por diferentes caminos mientras el rubio cargaba a kamiko y se dirigian a la torre junto akeno y a naruko las cuales estaba celosas por el trato del rubio hacia la uzumaki

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y sus sugerencias sobre el harem y la historia... sin mas que decir adios


	20. Chapter 20

**_capitulo 19: una reunion familiar_**

Naruto y el equipo 11 se diriguian torre despues del problema con sasuke cosa que tenia muy molesto al rubio que esperaba poder desquitarse con el despues de como dejo a kamiko y a las demas las cuales estaban muy cansadas y algo golpiadas ya que el rubio les curo las heridas mas graves pero la que mas heridas recibio fue kamiko ya que ella por ser parecida al rubio el uchiha decidio desquitarse con ella.

Despues saltar unos minuto todos pudieron divisar la torre por lo que los aumentaron el paso y al llegar a la torre todos pudieron ver a las compañeras del rubio junto a tres chicas nuevas cosa que enojo a las de konoha mientras las compañeros y nuevas amigas del rubio sentian celos por la rubia que se encontraba en sus brazos.

-chicas no quiero que me pregunten que paso porfavor-dijo el rubio intentando ocultar su enojo cosa que logro pero aun asi las chicas asintieron mientras el rubio seguia caminando para entrar a la torre.

En cambio naruko les dijo lo que paso a las chicas cosas que las enojo mucho y agradecian al rubio por su caballerosidad y buena volutad hacia las mujeres asi sin perder tiempos ambos entraron a la torres donde se encontraron con el equipo 7 con el aun inconciente sasuke cosa que saco una sonrisa al rubio asi el rubio pidio los pergaminos para despues abrirlos al igual de los equipos por lo que parecieron cinco bocanadas de humo de las cuales salieron kushina ,mikoto, mei, kakashi y una mujer de cabello muy bella

La mujer tenia el cabello castaño sus ojos eran de color negro y tenia un kimono corto el cual llegaba hasta las rodilllas y se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo.

Los cinco jonnin miraron a sus genin sonriendo pero al ver a sasuke ese estado mikoto fue corriendo a el.

-Mito-chan que le paso a sasuke-chan-pregunto muy procupada mikoto.

\- yo lo golpie y les tengo un mensaje para el diganle que reze porque no me lo encuentre despues de estos examenes porque... lo matare-dijo naruto de manera fria mientras se adentraba en la torre con kamiko en sus brazos dejando muy asustada a mikoto y a akeno.

-porque naruto quiere matar a sasuke-pregunto serio kakashi mientras mito contaba lo que paso en bosque mientras kushina era detenida por akeno y naruko ya que queria abalanzarse sobre sasuke.

-Mikoto-san yo que tu cuido muy bien a ese mocoso por que cuando naruto-kun dice algo esta siempre lo cumple -dijo mei para entrar entrar seguida de sus genin.

-mikoto-sama me llevare a sasuke para poder estabilizar ese sello y curar sus heridas-dijo kakashi para recibir un asentimiemto de la mujer que solo podia sentirse triste mientras kakashi tomaba al joven y desaparecia en un torbellino de hojas.

-vamos oka-san quiero cambiarme y descansar un poco-dijo akeno para tomar a la mujer y jalarla dentro de la torre la cual sonrio por la actitud de su hija.

Mientras en la entraba se encontra naruko y kushina que estaban hablando cosas tribales.

-Vamos naruko-chan te dare un gran tazon de ramen como premio por pasar la prueba y le llevaremos uno a tu hermana tambien.-dijo kushina con saliva coteando de su boca mientras imaginaba un gigantesco tazon de ramen con muchos ingredientes.

-SI OKA-CHAN VAMOS POR RAMEN-dijo con naruko con sus ojos en forma de extrellas para jalar a su madre hacia dentro de la torre.

CON NARUTO.

Narutos habia llegado a la zona de habitaciones por lo que busco alguna que estuviera vacia y cuando ya encontro uno entro en ella y pudo ver que en la habitacion habia una cama , una silla y una mesa pero el rubio no le presto atencion a eso ya que solo le importaba dejar a la chica en la cama y al hacerlo se dispuso a salir de la habitacion pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo.

-Naruto-kun quedate ... porfavor-dijo la chica con verguenza para recibir la mirada del rubio que solo asintio para despues ir por la silla y acercarla a la cama pero al sentarse pudo ver que la chica lo miraba sonrojada cosa que extraño al rubio.

-estas bien kamiko-chan?-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica asentia rapidamente.

-S-si estoy bien solo queria agradecerte por salvarme-dijo muy sonrojada la chica cosa que no entendio el rubio.-naruto-kun podrias acercarte un poco-dijo la chica mientras la rubio se acercaba a ella.-un poco mas -volvio hablar la chica para que el rubio se acercara tanto que quedaran cara a cara cosa que aprovecho la chica para tomar el cuello del rubio y jalarlo brucamente para blantarle un torpe beso cosa que tomo por sorpresa al rubio que con el paso de los segundos correspodio el beso con algo de delicadeza mientras la chica se reicorporaba lentamente sin romper el beso pero despues de unos segundo el rubio se separo de chica.

-naruko-chan no deberian hacer esto no es necesario-dijo el rubio para recibir una negativa de la chica .

-si es necesario ya que es la unica forma de demostrarte lo que siento porque yo ... me enamore de ti-dijo la chica para mirar al rubio que quedo helado con esa declaracion mientras la chica pensaba que seria rechazaba por lo que como pudo se puso de pie para deriguirse a la salida.

-te vas a ir sin escuchar mi respuesta-dijo el rubio para tomar a la chica de la mano y atraerla con el - se que somos de aldea diferentes y que no nos conocemos muy bien pero te puedo decir ... que siento lo mismo que tu-dijo el rubio para besar a la chica que correspodio gustosa mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del chico que la tomo se la cintura para guiarla a la cama .

Al llegar a la cama la chica tiro al rubio sobre la cama para posacer sobre el y seguir besando cosa que le gusto al rubio que se dejo hacer pero el rubio sin previo aviso bajo sus manos para poder tocar y amasar el tracero de la chica que soltaba suaves gemido por el tacto mientras le quitaba la ropa al rubio que hacia lo mismo con ella al quitarle la ropa a la chica el rubio pudo ver que la ropa interior de la chica era muy infantil y tierna ya que tenia estampados de zorros en ellas cosa que hizo reia al rubio.

-E-es ka-chan no deja de comprarme este tipo de ropa-dijo muy apenada la chica cosa que hizo que el rubio la mirara con ternura.

-te ves hermosa kamiko-chan-dijo el rubio para volver a besar a la chica que lo recibio con gusto .

Asi estubieron un tiempo hasta que el rubio decidio quitarle el sosten a la chica que miro asi otro lado por la verguenza pero al rubio no le importo ya que empezo a besar el pecho derecho de la chica que solo lanzaba gemido al aire.

-ahhh naruto-kun no te detengas aahh-dijo entre gemido la chica mientras el rubio pasaba al otro pecho y repetia al accion provocando que a la chica le invadienra una sensacion que nunca habia sentido antes.

-AAHHHH NARUTO-KUN-grito la chica para despues liberaba un torrente de sus mieles en la casa mientras la chica quedaba semi-inconciente cosa que no le importo al rubio que se derigio a la entrepierna de la chica la cual estaba empapada por las mieles de la chicas y sin pedir permiso el rubio quito la chica para poder admirar la entrepierna de la chica la cual no tenia rastro de bello en ella asi sin perder tiempo el rubio beso y lambio la entrepierna de la chica que lanzaba fuertes gemidos al aire que despues de unos minutos el rubio sintio como la entrepierna de la chica lo apricionaba para descargar sus jugos sobre el rubio que los recibio con gusto.

Despues de unos minutos el rubio se levanto y se poso sobre la chica para colocar su miembro en la entrada de la chica mientras el rubio miraba a la chics esperando una señal cosa que recibio despues de unos instantes por lo que el rubio introdujo su mienbro de forma lenta y cuidadosa en la entrepierna de la chica que gemia suavemente pero eso termino cuando el rubiose topo con una barrera que le impedia el paso por lo que beso a la chica para empujar y romper la barrera lo cual le provoco dolor a la chica haciendo que el rubio se quedara estico mientras la chica se acostumbrara al dolor cosa que hizo despues de unos minuto despues de eso la chica empezo a moverse ella solo dando la señal al rubio para que empezara a moverse lo cual hizo provocando que ambos lanzara gemidos.

-aaaahhh kamiko-chan me apriestas tanto ahhh-gimio el rubio para aumentar la velocidad y de intencidad.

Asi ambos jovenes estuvieron en la misma posicion hasta que ambos jovenes sentian que no podian mas por lo que ambos lanzaron un fuerte gemido para ambos sentir sus cuerpos arde y asi liberar sus semillas y jugos los cuales se mezclaron en el interior de la chica despues de demostrar su amor ambos chicos se sentian muy cansados por lo que se abrazaron y calleron en los brazos de morfeo.

Afuera de la habitacion habia un gran grupo de mujeres las cuales se encontraba inconcientes y sangrando de la nariz mientras todas clamaba por su " turno con el rubio" si esas chicas eran unas pervertidas y querian su lugar al lado del rubio.

Time skip .

Habian llegado el tiempo limite completar el examen y una gran cantidad de equipos en los cuales resaltaban los de konoha , el de la peliroja de suna, el de la rubia de kumo el cual llego junto a un equipo de iwa en el cual resaltaba una chica de cabello corto de color negro y asi siguieron llegando hasta el ultimo dia en el cual llamaron a todos los equipo para que se reunieran en una gran arena en las que se encontraban una gran cantidad de civiles y a en un lugar mas apartado se encontraba el consejo de konoha el cuales se encontraba junto a los hokages los estaban en un palco asi cuando todos los equipos llegaron a la arena el yodaime hokage se puso de pie para llamar la atencion de todos.

-felicidades los genin por haber llegado hasta esta instancia ... tambien en estos momento daremos inicio a la proxima etapa la cual consiste en batallas aleatorias para asi poder ver sus hailidades en una batalla a muerte. En estas batallas pueden utilizar todos sus recursospara ganar el encuentro ,todos esta permito hasta matar a su oponente pero porfavor si no es necesario no lo hagan... debido a el numero de participante algunos tendran que luchar en mas de una ocacion ... ¿alguna duda?-pregunto Minato para recibir de todos una negacion- bien el sensor puede pasar-volvio hablar para en el centro de la arena pareciera una mujer.

La mujer era de cabello purpura oscuro con los ojos marrones al igual de un abrigo que cubria una camisa de malla la cual dejaba ver su esculturar cuerpo ademas llevaba una minifalda color naranja oscuro.

-bueno mocosos yo soy Anko Mitarashi la sensora de estos combates y como dijo el hokage-sama esta permitido cualquier cosa hasta matar pero si yo digo paren es paren asi dirigan la mirada a la pantalla y en ella paraceran el nombre de los luchador-dijo la mujer para que la pantalla empezara a saltar los nombres.

Sasuke Uchiha de konoha vs Yoroi Akedo de konoha.

Fueron los nombres que aparecieron mientras un Sasuke que vestia de negro y con muchas vendas bajaba para la arena mientras su contricario asi lo mismo eso fue lo que vio el rubio para despues todo su alrededor se volviera negro y a su lado apareciera Natsumi , Shiroi e Inori

-que pasa natsumi-chan para que me llamaste-pregunto curioso el rubio para recibir una negativa de las chicas.

-nosotras no te llamamos es mas bien alguien nos convoco- dijo la peliroja mientras frente a todos se materializaban ocho siluetas las cuales siete eran mujeres y un hombre.

-nosotras las convocamos one-sama- dijo una chica de cabello negro con dos orejas de gatos la cual tenia los ojos amarillos y llevaba un kimono negro con bordes rojos el cual era sujetado por un liston amarillo el cual cubria su bien formado cuerpo la cual se encontraba al lado se la rubia que se mantenia en silencio.

-asi es one-sama nosotras queriamos saber porque ambas estan con ese humano y porque ambas tienen su olor imprenado en ustedes-dijo esta vez una mujer rubia con ojos purpuras oscuros la cual vestia de un kimono de color arena que sostenia unos grandes pechos copa E y un muy lindo cuerpo la cual estaba al lado de la peliroja de suna.

-si one-sama se nos hizo raro sentir la presencia de Inori libre por eso las convocamos que queremos hacer que ocurre-pregunto una mujer de cabello purpura la cual tenia los ojos cafe muy oscuro la cual llevaba un kimono de color rosa muy ajustado al cuerpo el cual era muy parecido al de pelinegra.

\- la razon son muy simples el es nuestro compañero ademas de ser el que libero a Inori-chan-dijo la kitsune dejando en shock a sus hermanas.

-One-sama tiene que ser una broma como ustedes han aceptado a ese asqueroso humano -dijo la rubia mientras el rubio fruncia el seño se adelantaba a la peliroja que iba a responder.

-No se quienes son ustedes o por nos trajeron aqui pero no me gusta como se refieren a nosotros los humanos pero si siguen hablando asi nos iremos de aqui-dijo el rubio muy molesto mientras una chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules se acercaba al rubio.

-por favor perdona a mis hermanas ellas no han tenido una relacion muy buena con los humanos -dijo la chica mientras el rubio se calmaba.- bien como sabras nosotras somos las bijuus y nuestros nombres son-dijo para señalar a la rubia- ella es Rei pero ustedes la conocen con Ichibi- dijo para para señalar a la pelinegra- ella es Koneko pero la conocen como Nibi- dijo para pasar a la pelipurpura- ella es Tomo tambien conocida como Hachibi y yo soy Son y

me conocen como Yonbi- dijo la chica para hacer una referencia -un gusto conocerte...-dijo la chica sin poder completar la oracion.

-yo soy Naruto Terumi soy el jinchuuriki de Natsumi-chan-se presento el rubio.

-un gusto Naruto-san -dijo la chica para despues volver al lado de pelinegra de cabello corto.

-Naruto-kun creo que debes salir te toca combatir -dijo la peliroja para que el rubio asintiera- ustedes tambien deberian salir , mis hermanas y yo nos quedaremos a dialogar y ponernos al dia -dijo la peliroja para que los jinchuriki desapareciera dejando solas a las bijuus y a la albina- asi hermanas ellas es Shiroi-san la espada de Naru-kun-dijo la peliroja para que la albina hiciera una reberencia y las demas tambien las hicieran-bueno hermanas estan apunto de ver a un verdadero guerrero luchar-dijo la peliroja mientras veia una gran pantalla que aparecio de la nada que se enfoncaba en naruto.

AFUERA DEL LUGAR.

Naruto miro al frente para ver su nombre en la pantalla por lo que decidio bajar a la arena mientras todo el estadio lo miraba con mucho interes ya que verian al genin que se parecia mucho a su lider mientras los jonnin solo miraba la pantalla la cual tenia los nombres

Naruto Terumi de kiri vs Rock Lee de konoha

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y me gustaria leer sus cometarios sobre las aparencias de las bijuus y sus sugerencias para el harem


	21. Chapter 21

**_capitulo 20:siguen los examenes_**

Al ver sus nombres chicos bajaron a la arena mientras los jonnin miraban con procupacion al rubio ya que sabian cual era su poder y la verdad superaba con creces el de algunos jonnin por lo que Gai al ver a su alumno muy emociona a su alumno decidio aconsejarlo.

-Lee no te contengas quitate las pesas -dijo muy serio el jonnin mientras el genin lo miraba sorprendido pero aun asi asintio para despues bajar sus calentadores dejando ver unas placas de metal en sus piernas y procedio a quitarselas para despues lanzarlas a una esquina de la arena la cual se hizo un gran crater cosa que sorprendio a los jonnin mientras el joven de traje verde saltaba a la arena en la que el rubio lo espera un poco serio por el acto de las pesas.

-oye Gai no crees que te estas propasando con su entrenamiento-pregunto Kakashi sin dejar de mirar su libro de portada naranja.

-Kakashi creo que no deberia meterte en esto ... Lee a diferencias de tus genin no puede moldear chakra por lo que solo puede entrenar en taijutsu y al estar en una generacion donde estan los herederos de las clanes lo hizo queres estar a su nivel por lo que el se mata entrenado para poder seguir adelante y poder ser un ninja por eso lo entrene de esa manera-dijo muy serio Gai mientra apretaba sus puño debido a la frustacion y el enojo hacia si mismo.

Las palabras del jonnin dejaron a todos en silencion mientras Lee miraba al rubio el cual se estaba quitando la espada de la espalda para despues clavarla en el suelo cosa que extraño al joven de verde.

-no peliaras con tu espada... tan poco crees que soy -dijo con enojo Lee mientras el rubio daba un paso al frente.

-no veo necesario usarla por lo que dijo tu sensei no puedes usar ninjutsu y algun tipo de jutsu verdad?-dijo el rubio para recibir un asentimiendo del cejon- por esa razon no usare mi estapa y la uso el combate terminaria rapido y hasta podria matarte con uno de mis jutsu por eso solo peliare con taijutsu ... preparate para presenciar el chimamire no nagare (corriente sangrienta) -dijo el rubio para abrir las piernas y colocar las manos en la altura de la cintura.

Todos en el lugar se extrañaron por el nombre del estilo ya que nunca habian escuchado por lo que pusieron mucha atencion en la pelea que estaba apunto de empezar , asi Anko miro a ambos genin los cuales asintieron para que la mujer levantara la mano.

-comiencen-dijo la mujer para despues saltar lejos de los chicos que no se movieron.

-sino vas atacar lo hare yo -dijo Lee para desaparecer de la vista de todos y a un segundo estaba al frente del rubio con el puño en alto preparando un potente derechazo el cual iba diriguido hacia rostro del rubio el cual al ultimo momento levanto su mano para atrapar el golpe y al hacer se produjo una onda de choque que sorprendio a todos debido a la velocidad de chico y a la capacidad de reacion del rubio pero su sorpresa no que ahi ya que el rubio con su mano libre lanzo un poderoso puñetazo al abdomen del chico de verde que no pudo reacionar debido a la sorpresa que sentia por lo que recibio el golpe en su estomago el cual hizo que escupiera sangre debido a la fuerza del golpe pero el rubio no se detuvo ahi ya que despues lanzo una patada lateral al cejon que salio volando hasta extrellarse en el muro derecho.

Esa accion sorprendio a todos los presentes ya que no creia que el rubio fuera tan fuerte ,Lee no podia creer lo.que sentia ,sentia algunas costillas rotas por la fuerza de ambos golpes pero decidio no darle importancia ya que salio del hoyo y se lanzo nuevamente sobre el rubio que hizo lo mismo asi ambos chicos empezaron a intercambiar una gran cantidad de golpes los cuales era bloqueados por el otro.

En el palco de los jonnin y los gennin nadie podia creer que ambos tuvieran esa velocidad .

-Gai esa es la velocidad maxima de Lee-pregunto Kakashi muy serio.

-en estos momento si pero puede aunmetarla abriendolas-respondio serio el hombre de verde.

-le enseñaste a abrirlas sabes que es muy peligrosa usarlas-dijo Kakashi para recibir un asentimiento -cuantas puede utilizar?-pregunto el albino llamando la atencion de todos.

-puede abrir hasta la quinta pero y lo hace destruira su cuerpo-respondio el hombre de peinado de tazon.

-De que cosa hablan Kakashi-sensei-pregunto muy curiosa Mito.

-estamos hablando de un kinjutsu prohibido que Lee puede utilizar y ese es Hachimon Tonkō (Liberación de las Ocho PuertasInternas) es una tecnica que perimite al usuario aumentar dramaticamente las habilidades del usuario durante un tiempo pero el costo es muy grande ... ademas se divide en ocho etapas-dijo Kakashi para sorprender a todos - La primera puerta, laPuerta de la Apertura(Kaimon)permite eliminar todas las limitaciones del cuerpo, La segunda puerta laPuerta del Descanso(Kyūmon) esta permite que la fuerza del usuario aumente dramaticamente , La tercera puerta, laPuerta de la Vida(Seimon)en esta ocurre una transformacion ya que el cuerpo libera una gran cantidad de energia que convierte la piel roja y selta el flujo sanguinio , La cuarta puerta, laPuerta del Dolor(Shōmon) en esta la fuerza y la velocidad vuelve a aumentar pero en esta vez los musculos se desgarran mientras un aura lo cubre, La quinta puerta, laPuerta de Cierre (Tomon)esta permite que el cuerpo se cure temporalmente para que el usuario pueda seguir luchando esas son cinco de las ocho puestas las cuales Lee utilizar ... no entiendo como puedes enseñarle eso a tu alumno Gai sabiendo el costo me decesionas Gai- dijo Kakashi muy serio.

-tu no tienes derecho hablar Kakashi , tu no sabes lo que es tener que essforsarse para sobre salir o tener una limitacion que te impida su sueño tu no sabes que es el esfuerzo ... por eso no acepto que me jusgues-dijo muy serio Gai dejando mudos a todos ya que el nunca hablaba asi.

En la arena la pelea seguia sin dar tregua perl se notaba mucho que el rubio estaba tomando el control de la pelea ya que esta esquibando la mayoria de golpes del chico y tambien estaba conectado gran parte de sus golpes cosa que desespero a Lee que intento conectar un derechazo en el rostro del rubio que solo aledeo el rostro provocando que el golpe siguiera de largo mientras el rubio lanzaba un potente rodillazo al adbomen del chico que no reaciono y recibio el golpe de lleno el cual lo levanto del suelo para despues ser sostenido del tobillo y ser estrellado en el suelo en el cual quedo incrutado para despues recibir una patada que lo mando a volar lejos de la cual se repuso rapidamente.

-eres fuerte pero no lo sufiente ... te fa lta aprender mucho-dijo el rubio muy serio.

-se que me falta mucho para estar al nivel tuyo pero con esfuerzo y dedicacion lo lograre ...no como tu que tienes el talento nato-dijo con furia Lee.

-yo tal vez tengo talento nato pero he llegado hacer lo que soy por mi fuerzo... me enfrentado a los espadachines de la niebla gracias a mi esfuerzo... me enfrentado a enemigos mas fuertes que yo gracias a mi voluntad ... tu solo has entrenado pensando que eso basta para ser un ninja pero eso es lo que me importa ya que si no estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar solamente estas retrasando tu muerte... tu no tienes lo necesario para ser un ninja-dijo friamente el rubio mientras el lugar quedaba en silencio.

-TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO PARA DECIRME ESO TE DERRORATERE Y DEMOSTRARE LO CONTRARIO ...Puerta de la Apertura(Kaimon)...KAI...Puerta del Descanso(Kyūmon) ...KAI...laPuerta de la Vida(Seimon) ...KAI- grito Lee mientras su piel cambiaba de color y sus venas sobre salian para despues en una velocidad endemoniada aparecer frente al rubio para conectarle una poderosa patada acendente de la cual el rubio no pudo defenderse por lo que salio disparado hacia el cielo mientras Lee desamarraba sus vendas y saltaba hacia el rubio el cual lo vio venir.

-Omote Renga( huracan de la hoja)-dijo Lee mientras las vendas envolvian al rubio el cual no pudo reacionar y al estar envuelto ambos empezaron a girar rapidamente para dirigirse al suelo a gran velocidad.

Al chocar el ataque se creo una gran estela de humo de la cual salio Lee algo golpiago mientras se ajustaba las vendas y al hacerlo eso , se dirigio hacia el palco aun con su transformacion activa.

-ese ataque si me dolio-se escucho la voz del rubio dentro de la estela de humo cosa que sorprendio a todos.

Al disiparce el humo de pudo ver a un rubio muy golpiado con un gran corte en la cabeza que poco a poco se cerraba dejando un rastro de sangre en el rubio cosa que lo hizo ver mas salvaje y ferror cosa que acompañaba con una mirada de enojo puro.

-creo que dejare de contenerme -dijo el rubio mientras un aura de electricidad lo cubria-ahora conoceras el poder del Kiriharikēn (el huracan de kiri) -dijo el rubio para aparecer frente a Lee y conectar un derechazo en su pecho el cual hizo trastabillar cosa que aprovecho el rubio para tomarlo del cabello y lanzarlo hacia abajo mientras el preparaba un rodillazo el cual le dio de lleno en el rostro rompiendole la nariz pero el rubio siguio golpiando al chico de verde el cual no pudia defenderse.

En el palco de los participantes todos miraban con procupacion como el rubio apaleaba a su oponentes mucho planeaba saltar a la arena para detener al rubio pero una voz los detuvo.

-les aconsejo que no interfierran ya que la sensora no lo ve necesario y si lo hacen Naruto-kun se enojara y los atacara a ustedes sin importa si tiene que luchar con el hokage- dijo muy seria Mei.

-Quieres que sigamos viendo esta masacre-dijo muy procupada Mikoto mientras Gai se mantenia en silencio.

-no intervengan-dijo Gai sin dejar de mirar el combate dejando estaticos a todos.

En el arena Lee no podia detener los ataque del rubio pero en un intento de detenerlo Lee lanzo una patada asendente la cual levanto al rubio cosa que aprovecho Lee para cargar energia en sus puño y saltar hacia el.

-Ura Renge -dijo el chico para lanzar una gran cantidad de puñetazos los cuales hicieron sangrar al rubio que no se defendia despues de eso golpes Lee le proposino una potente patada giraron la cual mando al rubio directo al suelo mientras Lee caia a la distancia ya sin su transformacion y jadeando del cansancio mientras sentia un gran dolor en el cuerpo por lo que no pudo defenderse el rubio que parecio frente a el con su mano cubierta de agua y electricidad.

-Harikēn'āto: Arashi no dorobō (arte del huracán : demoledor de tormentas)-dijo el rubio para conectar elgolpe en el chico para que saliera disparado hacia mientras cortes y quemaduras aparecian en su cuerpo el cual despues de unos segundos caia pesadamente al suelo el cual no toco ya que el rubio lo trapo antes de tocarlo.

-buena pelea -fue lo que escucho Lee antes de caer inconciente en un mar de dolor.

Asi el rubio llevo al chico hacia los medicos los cuales lo estaban esperando listo para llevarse al chico al hospital lo cual hicieron despues de recibir al chico mientras la gente victoriaba a ambos chicos por la buena exibicion

Asi Anko despues de ver eso volvio a la arena para despues tomar la palabra.

-el ganador es Naruto Terumi ahora pasaremos al siguiente combate-dijo la mujer mientras la batalla volvia a pasar los nombres y al detenerces causo enojo en el rubio y sus compañeras.

Naruto Terumi de kiri vs Itsuki Umani de iwa.

Se vio en la patalla mientras Naruto solo tomaba su espada y esperaba a su adversario el cual bajaba con una sonria ya que pensaba que tendria una victoria segura ya que pensaba que estaba cansado y golpiado.

Asi el chico llego a la arena muy sonriente mientras la mujeres miraba a el rubio para recibir un asintimiento y luego miro al chico de iwa el cual tambien asintio.

-empiencen-dijo la mujer para que el rubio creara una esfera de rayo y se abalanzaba sobre el chico que que empezo a trazar sellos.

\- Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu (elm.Tierra: Técnica de las Balas Asesinas)-dijo el chico para balas salieran del suelo y fuera sobre el rubio el cual las eludio con facilidad y llegar hasta el chico y golpiarlo con el ataque.

\- GENSHI (ATOMO)- mientras la esfera impactaba en el chico que gritaba de dolor y era arrastrado por la esfera la cual se expadio creando un gran domo de electricidad que acallaba los gritos de chico que desaparecia dentro del domo.

Despues de unos segundos se disipo mostrando un gran crater que desprendia electricidad y ademas no habia rastro del gennin de iwa.

El rubio habia ganado denuevo y sin esfuerzo alguno su batalla por lo que se dirigia a su lugar al lado de sus compañeras y sensei la cual lo recibio con un apasionado beso mientras todos estaba en shock por el ataque del rubio mientras Anko lo anunciaba como ganador y la pantalla volvia a mostrar nombres

Continuara...

Espero que les guste el cap y que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para el harem ademas me gustaria ver su opinion sobre la pelea ...sin mas que decir adios.


	22. Chapter 22

**_capitulo 21 : El plan y la promesa de naruto._**

La personas en la arena estaba en shock ya que hace unos segundo el rubio habia derrotado y asesinado al gennin de iwa el cual habia desaparecido bajo el poderoso ataque del gennin el cual estaba denuevo junto a sus compañeras hablando de temas tribales el cual recibia todas las miradas.

-Naruto no puedes decir quien te enseño esa tecnica-dijo muy sorprendido Kakashi ya que su sharingan no habia podido copiarlo.

-Nadie me la enseño yo la cree -dijo Naruto para recibir miradas incredulas .

-Naruto-baka deja de mentir como un idiota como tu puede crear eso dino las verdad-dijo algo irritada Sakura la cual estaba algo golpiada y lastimada por su pelea con ino que por lo que le decian al rubio fue patetica.

-es la verdad yo la cree pero si no me creen no me intereza ya nadie puede copiarla y solo yo se hacerla.-dijo el rubio con simpleza mientras Sasuke se paraba frente a el con una mirada de superioridad pero antes poder hablar el pelinegro fue directo al piso con la nariz rota mientras el runio mantenia su mano extendida.

-sal de mi vista antes que te mate-dijo el runio sin sentimiento mientras la mayoria de gennin sentia terror y Sasuke se disponia responder pero los recuerdos de su encuentro en bosque lo azotaron por lo que se levanto y se fue lejos del rubio.

En el palco del hokage los consejeros y Danzo ideaba un plan para hacerse con el poder el rubio mientras ambos hokages tenian una mezcla de sentimiento; primero sentian orgullo por el poder el rubio y segundo sentian tristeza con la que el rubio podia matar y no sentir nada.

Pero todos salieron de sus pensamiento ya que la pantalla volvio a parar en dos nombres.

Mizore Yuki de kiri vs Kurotsuchi Kamiruzu de iwa

Al ver su nombre Mizore su puso un poco nerviosa ya que era su turno de luchar y no queria decepcionar a su equipo por lo que le dirigio una mirada al rubio el cual le respondio con una sonrisa cosa que le dio confianza a la chica que se encamino a la arena en la que su contrincante la esperaba.

Kurotsuchi era una chica delgana de cabello negro corto y su ojos era negros como el carbon y su rota era una camisa color vino la cual solo tenia una manga de larga y la otro era muy corta el cual hacia juego con unos cortos short de mismo color y dejando llevaba una largas medias de mallas y por ultimo tenia unas sandalias ninjas negras

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la arena Anko las miro para recibir el asentimiento de ambas y asi dar el inicio de la batalla.

Sin medir palabras las chicas se lanzaron a la otra con un arma en mano: mizore tenia unos delgados senpon y kurotsuchi tenia una rara kunai que era toda negra.

Ambas chicas chocaron sus armas mientras ejercian fuerza para poder transpasar la defensa de la otro y despues de unos minutos la pelinegra ejercio mas fuerza provocando que la albina retrocediera un poco cosa que la chica aprovecho para lanzar un derechazo que con algo de dificultan fue bloqueado por la albina que contraataco con una patada lateral que impacto en la chica pero al intentar retirar la pierna no lo logro ya que la chica la tomo de ella para levantarla para luego estreñarla con brutalidad en el suelo para despues saltar lejos y empezar a trazar sellos.

-Yōton: Rabashotto (Elemento Lava: Disparo de Lava)- dijo la pelinegra para que de su boca saliera una gran bola de lava la cual impacto en la albina cosa que causo terror en los expectadores pero al ver que la chica se desmoronaba en un monto de hielo todos se tranquilizaron.

-un clon de hielo muy ingenioso-felicito kurotsuchi mientras un poco mas atras del clon aparecia la albina con su kimono algo quemado.

Asi ambas chicas volvieron a enfrentarse en una lucha de taijutsu mientras el rubio en el palco de los participantes miraba con procupacion la pelea ya que su amada de cabello blanco estaba en problemas ya que estaba en desventaja elemental pero su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos debido a que su alrededor se volvio negro y aparecian la bijuus y la albina de manos azul las cuales estaban en un sofa mirando una pantalla donde se veia la pelea de las chicas.

-Hola de nuevo naruto-kun -dijo la pelinegra de orejas de gato mientras ella y la rubia miraban con deseo y lujuria al rubio que solo bajo la mirada.

Al bajar la mirada el rubio pudo ver que gran parte de su camisa habia desapaerido por lo que se podia ver gran parte de su torso y pecho mientras una de las piernas de su pantalon habian desaparecido dejando ver gran parte de su pierna por lo que recibia las miradas pervertidas de Rei ,Natsumi y Koneko mientras Shiroi ,Inori ,Tomo y Son lo miraban sonrojadas.

-Naru-kun te llamamos porque mis hermanas tienen algo que decirte-dijo la peliroja mientras la rubia pasaba al frente.

-veras Naruto-kun nos enteramos al ver las memorias de nuestros contenedores que Kumo ,Suna y Iwa planean usarnos e invadir a Konoha en la proxima ronda de estos examenes-dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al rubio que no creia lo que escuchaba- pero hay mas las aldeas mandaron a tres jonnin disfradosde gennin para matar a las jinchuuriki de mi hermanas -finalizo la rubio mientras Natsumi se levantaba.

-Ellos planean matar a Kamiko y a Naruko para que Konoha pierda el poder y asi atacarlos con el poder combinado de Tomo, koneko y Son ya que la contenedora de Rei odia su aldea no planea participar-dijo muy seria la peliroja.

-Quien son los jonnin?-pregunto muy serio el rubio.

-son nuestros jinchuuriki son la chica rubia de trenza y el hombre de lentes de kumo ... y la ultima es la que esta luchando con tu chica Yuki-dijo la pelirosa provocando que el rubio se exaltara que disolvio al instante.

-Son-chan tu jinchuriki esta en problemas-dijo la peliroja con pena.

Afuera del lugar el rubio pudo ver como la arena esta llena de hielo y lava mientras las chicas se encontraban algo golpiadas y lastimadas pero la mas dañanda era Mizore que tenia una gran quemadura en el abdome y algunas en los brazo perl aun asi seguia de pie.

-es tiempo de acabar con esto-dijo la chica para trazar sellos mientras mizore trazaba sellos con su mano sana.

-Yōton: Ryu Kabe no Jutsu (Elemento Lava, Dragón de Lava)/ Hyouton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Hielo)-dijeron ambas chicas mientras un gran dragon de lava se formaba al alrededor la pelinegra para abalanzarse sobre la chica y mientras frente a mizore un viento muy blancoso se reunia y se creaba un dragon mas pequeño que el otro se creaba.

Ambos dragones chocaron brutalmente provocando que lava y hielo volara por todo lado pero poco a poco el dragon de lava destruia al de hielo que se evaporaba en el aire mientras el dragon de roca fundida seguian su camino hacia la chica mientras los jonnin hacia un esfuerzo para salvar a la chica que cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe final.

-adios Naruto-kun-penso la chica mientras unas lacrimas salian de sus ojos mientras esperaba el ataque.

Pero antes de que el dragon impactara a la albina Naruto parecia en un sumbido electrico frente al dragon con su mano derecha cubierta de agua y electricidad para golpiar al dragon.

\--Harikēn'āto: Arashi no dorobō (arte del huracán : demoledor de tormentas)- dijo el rubio para que su puño y el dragon chocaran creando una gran explocion de lava y agua mientras gran cantidad de humo parecia en la arena cosa que procupo a casi todos.

Todos miraban la nube de humo esperando que señal de rubio y la chica mientras tres personas miraban con una sonrisa la nube de humo esperando ver el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo muerto esas personas eran : Sasuke , Neji y el rubio de kumo pero su sonrisa se borro al ver salir del humo al rubio.

El rubio se encontraba con grandes quemaduras en todo el cuerpo pero parecia no importarle ya que su mirada esta en la chica la cual se encontraba inconciente en sus brazos mientras el rubio caminaba hacia los medicos que al ver se acercaron a toda prisa a el.

-por favor atiendanla -dijo el rubio con procupacion mientras los medicos asentian y unos se la llevaban mientras otros se acercaban al rubio con intencion de curarlo.-yo estoy bien concentrense en ella-dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba de los ninjas.

-la ganadora es Kurotsuchi Kamiruzu-dijo Anko para que la chica volviera con su equipo -se tomara un descanso de 20 minutos para limpiar la arena-dijo la mujer para desaparecer en una bola de humo.

El rubio a escuchar eso se dirigio junto a su equipo a la enfermeria para ver a su compañera.

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Mizore se encontra sentada mirando al vacio se sentia mal ,sentia que le habia fallado a su equipo ,a su sensei , a su hermana y sobre todo al rubio poco a poco las lacrimas aparecian en sus ojos por lo que retrajo las rodillas y lloro con fuerza pero el sonido de la puerta cosa que la hizo levantar la cabeza para ver a su equipo los cuales se acercaba con una sonrisa cosa que la hizo sentir peor.

-lo sient...-no pudo terminar la chica ya que su hermana la abrazo con fuerza.

-que alivio pense que te perderia One-chan-dijo Haku con alivio provocando una sonrisa en la albina.

-no te disculpe mizore-chan hiciste lo mejor y diste lo mejor de ti estamos muy orgullosos de ti -dijo muy sonriente Mei mientras la triste de la chica disminuia .

-mizore-chan estoy orgulloso de ti ... me sorprendiste mucho ... eres muy fuerte mi querido angel de hielo-dijo el rubio con mucho cariño mientras la chica sentia una gran felicidad por la palabras del rubio.

-One-chan no te procupes yo me encargare de pasar a la siguiente ronda y dejare al clan Yuki en alto-dijo con determinacion Haku sacandole una sonrisa a la albina que sonrio y asintio .

-Bueno Mizore-chan tenemos que volver para los siguientes combates asi que te dejaremos descansar... mejorate-dijo Naruto para darle un dulce beso a la chica lo acepto gustosa para despues salir de la habitacion dejando a la chica descansar.

EN LA ARENA

Naruto llego a la arena donde se encontraba luchando akeno un chico de taki el cual fue derrotado con facilidad ya su afinadad le ayudo mucho . Asi siguieron los combates los cuales en opinion fueron pobre y muy malo.

Los combate fueron Shino Aburame vs Choiji Akimichi el gano el aburame , el siguiente fue un combate entre Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga el gano el hombres de casi matar a la chica provocando que mito interviera y prometiera derrotar al hyuga, despues fue el combate de Kamiko quien tuvo que luchar con Kiba Inuzuka la cual gano Kamiko despues de usarla la tecnica de su padre, lo demas que ganaron Mito , dos rubias de kumo las cuales eran Yugito y Samui Nii y ademas tambien pasaron Haku Airi ,Temari y Shikamaru Nara derrotando a unos ninjas cualquiera el rubio tuvo que luchar dos veces mas cosa que lo molesto mucho ya que era el unico que lo hizo para despues mirar con procupacion la pantalla .

Killer bee de kumo vs Naruko Uzumaki de konoha.

Parecio en la panta mientras Naruko bajaba a la arena muy seria mientras el de kumo bajaba con una terrica sonrisa.

El gennin de parecia un hombre de 20 el cual era rubio con lentes oscuros por lo que no se veian su ojos el cual vestia con una armadura blanco algo extraña.

Al estar en la arena Anko dio la señal de inicio por lo que sin perder tiempo el hombre ataco a chica con salvajismo y brutalidad con su puños en vueltos en electricidad despues de darle muchos golpes en el rostro lo cual provoco un corte en su mejillas y que su nariz se rompiera todos miraban con sorpresa la brutalidad del chico mientras Naruto sentia una ira y enojo crecer en el.

Volviendo a la batalla Bee lanzo al aire a la chica la cual tenia muchos golpes en el rostro para empezar a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

-Raiton :kibas no ame (elm.rayo:lluvia de colmillos)- dijo el hombre mientras los colmillos de rayo de creaban y se abalanza cortandola y electrocutandola todo el cuerpo mientras sus padres miraban con horror la escena.

-MINATO DETENTE ESTO ESTA MATANDO A TU HIJA-grito con desesperacion Mikoto mientras Kushina Kamiko y Mito lloraban a mares por llo que veian pero los hokages no reacionaban estan en shock.

Bee termino su tecnica volvio a trazar sellos de manera rapida.

-Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu

(Elm rayo: Técnica del dragón de rayo)-dijo el hombre para que enseguida un poderoso dragon de rayos oscuros se creaba y se abalanzaba sobre la chica que habia quedado inconciente por el dolor y por el shock provocado por los golpes.

Antes de que el dragon tocara a la chica un dragon de agua el cual era mas gran lo ataco y lo estrello contra la pared haciendo que se dispersar en el acto y el hombre miraba al creador de jutsu el cual tenia a la chica en los brazos mientras se acercaba a los jonnin.

-vallan llevenla al hospital-dijo el rubio para que Kakashi recibiera a la chica y desapareciera en una bocanada de humo mientras el rubio aparecia frente Bee que lo miraba molesto mientras tomaba la sangre de la chica y señalaba a killer bee.

-Tu pagaras por esto - dijo el rubio muy molesto pero antes de poder seguir el hokage aparecio frente ambos.

-Basta ustedes dos este combate no se realizara -dijo Minato muy serio mientras recibia una muy mala mirada de Naruto que solo asintio-ahora bajen todos los ganadores es hora de explicar la siguiente etapa-dijo el hombre para que todos los que ganaron sus combates parecieran frente a el -ahora tomen un numero- dijo mientras Anko aparecia con una bolsa frente a todo a Sasuke.

-2-dijo Sasuke

-6- dijo Airi

-3-dijo Shino

-4- dijo Shikamaru

-9-dijo Temari

-11-dijo Haku

-1-dijo Mito

-18- dijo Akeno

-5- dijo Neji

-12- dijo Yugito

-8-dijo Kamiko

-7-dijo kurotsuchi

-10-dijo Killer Bee

-13-dijo Samui

-14- dijo Erza

-15- dijo Mirajane

-16- dijo Lucy

-17- virgo

Despues de eso la pantalla empezo a emparejar los nombres.

Mito Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga

Haku Yuki vs Kurotsuchi Kamiruzu

Airi no Sabaku vs Yugito Nii

Sasuke Uchiha vs Samui Nii

Shikamaru Nara vs Mirajane strauss

Killer bee vs Naruto Terumi

Shino aburame vs Erza Scarlet

Lucy Heartfilia vs Temari no Sabaku

Virgo Heartfilia vs Kamiko Uzumaki

Akeno Uchiha vs g5

Al parecer eso todos estaban listos para la batalla pero antes de poder volver a sus lugares Minato volvio a hablar.

-eso seran los combates que se llevaran acabo en dos meses y antes de que pregunte por que es para que pueda aprender cosas nueva y para que se vuelvan mas fuerte ademas todos las personas veran su redimiendo que determinara si pueden ser chunnin-explico minato serio -alguna duda-pregunto para recibir una negativa -pueden retirarse -dijo el kage mientras todos se dirigian hacias sus equipos.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les halla el cap y espero sus cometarios y sugerencias para harem y la historia ...sin mas que decir adios


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 22 : naruto empieza a moverse._**

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que terminaron la segunda fase de los examenes chunnin y nuestro rubio protagonista seguia en el bosque de la muerte debido a que habia decidio entrenar un poco para bajar su enojo esa era la razon por la que se encontraba batiendose a duelo con muchos de sus clones para asi poder disminuir la furia ya que queria ir a buscar a Killer Bee y acabar con el pero el sabia que debia tranquilizarse y buscar la forma de humillarlo en los examenes pero recordo lo que habian dicho las bijuus por lo que invoco a un tigre para avisarle a Yagura y una salamandra para avisarle a Hanzo y al hacer noto que era de noche por lo que se dirigio al hotel para poder descansar.

Naruto al salir del bosque y entrar a la aldea pudo notar que los aldeanos lo miraban con respecto y admiracion cosa que la verdad lo intrigo pero lo presto atencion ya que solo queria llegar a su hotel para poder descansar por lo que apuro el paso ya que las miradas empezaban a molestarle.

El rubio al llegar al hotel se dirigio lo mas rapido posible a su habitacion la cual estaba inusualmente a oscuras cosa que lo extraño mucho.

-Te estaba esperando Naruto-kun-se escucho la voz de Mei en la oscuridad por lo que el rubio encedio la luces de la habitacion y al hacerlo tuvo que aguantar una potente hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con noquearlo.

Ahi estaba Mei recostada en la cama del hotel con un pequeño conjunto de lenceria color azul el cual solo cubria lo necesario lo cual provoco que el amigo del rubio despetara cosa que hizo sonreir a Mei que se levanto de manera lenta y sugerencial para despues acercarse al rubio el cual no reacion.

-Te gusta lo que ves Na-ru-to-kun-dijo la mujer de forma lujuriosa para recibir un asentimiento del rubio- que tal si me demuestras que tanto te gusta -dijo con una sonrisa la chica para ser besada por el rubio , el esta muy exitado para pensar con claridad.

Asi ambos se besaron mientras el rubio guiaba a la chica hacia la cama al cual se dejaba manejar por el rubio que de manera lenta desendio su mano hacia el tracero de la chica para despues empezar a amasarlo con firme cosa que le gusto a la mujer que soltaba suaves gemidos al aire mientras el rubio empezaba a desender hacia los pechos de la chica dejando un rastro de salivas en el cuello de la mujer que empezaba a masajear el miembro del chico por encima de la ropa.

Naruto al sentir eso el rubio decidio quitar el sosten de la chica para poder admirar a los pechos de la chica los cuales estaba semi endurecidos por la exitacion , asi sin perder tiempo Naruto se alabanzo sobre el pecho izquierdo para besarlo y morderlo.

-Aaaahhh Naruto-kun -siguio la mujer mientras el rubio pasaba al otro pecho repitiendo la hacia por numerosos minutos cosa que provoco que la mujer sintiera que su cuerpo ardia.

-AAAHHHH-fue el sonido que libero la mujer mientras su entrepierna liberaba un caudal de sus mieles.

Al ver eso Naruto bajo por el vientre la mujer para llegar a su entrepierna para ver que la prenda de la mujer estaba empapada por las mieles de la mujer y sl ver eso naruto retiro la prenda para poder acceder a la entrepierna de la mujer que solo intentaba regulizar su respiracion.

-Ahhh-gimio la mujer al sentir los labios del rubio que solo besaba la entrepierna de la chica que lo disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio que no queria detenerse cosa que le encantaba a la mujer que poco a poco sentir que su cuerpo iba a estallar de placer por lo que con un rapido movimiento dio vuelta a la sitiacion para poder estar encima del rubio para despues quitarle la ropa dejandolo desnudo mientras ella se posaba sobre el para empezar a "cabalgar al rubio" que solo soltaba gemido al aire por lo movimientos de la mujer que tambien empezo a gemir.

Asi ambos estuvieron demostrandose su amor por muchas minutos hasta que ambos sintieron que su cuerpo no aguantaba mas por lo que ambos.

-AAAAHHH/AAAHHHHH-gimieron ambos para liberar sus respectivas esecias para que ambos quedaran agotados y decidieran recostarse.

El rubio sentia que podia secuir toda la noche por lo que dirigio una mirada a mujer la cual sonreia con lujuria para asi ambos reanudaron su acto de amor por gran parte de la noche ya que cuando estaba saliendo el sol la mujer callo inconciente debido al cansacio por lo que ambos durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Mei se encontraba comodamente dormidos pero de un momento a otro el rubio pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta por lo que a mala gana se levanto ,se vistio y se dirijio a abrir la puerta para alli toparse con un hombre con mascara de caballo .

-Naruto-san el hokage-sama lo solicita en lo solicita en la sala del consejo de inmediato-dijo el anbu para despues desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

Asi el rubio volvio a la cama para volver a dormir si darle importancia a lo que dijo el ambu pero no sin antes abrazar a Mei que lo recibio con gusto para asi ambos volver a dormir.

RESIDENCIA UZUMAKI.

El complejo Uzumaki una gran casa de dos pizos con un gran jardin principal y con una gran zona de entrenamiento la cual estaba siento utlizada por tres personas las cuales dos eran pelinegras y una rubia la cual esta luchando conla pelinegra mas joven mientras la otra las miraba con atecion.

\- Kamiko-chan debes concentrarte mas en tus movimiento estan algo descuidados y torpes mientras tu Akeno-chan debes esforzarte mas debes dar mas para poder ocupar mejor tu sharingan -dijo Itami mientras miraba luchar a las chicas las cuales asintieron y siguieron luchando.

Las chicas siguieron luchando por un rato hasta que la Uchiha mayor las llamo y les dijo que se detenieran.

\- bien como Akeno-chan es la ultima en luchar y no conoces cual sera su rival nos concentraremos en ti Kamiko-chan por lo que se tu rival tiene una fuerza sobre humana y posee una afinidad de agua por lo que sera una dura pelea-dijo Itami pero noto que las jovenes no le pretaban atencion- chicas estan bien?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras ambas chicas bajaban la mirada- es por lo de Naruko verdad?-pregunto la Uchiha.

-lo que pasa One-sama es que vimos como nuestra compañera era apaleada y casi asesinada sin poder hacer nada... si no fuera por Naruto-kun , Naruko-chan abria muerto-dijo muy triste Akeno mientras Kamiko soltaba algunas lacrimas.

-chicas no deben procuparse por eso ... eso ya paso ahora deben concentrarse en sus peleas y no se procupen por lo que sd Naruto-kun sera el contrincario de ese sujeto y les aseguro que sera una batalla que ganara-dijo Itami mientras Akeno y Kamiko entre cerraban los ojos.

-One-sama tu conoces a Naruto-kun-dijo la rubia mientras la Uchiha se sonrojaba .

-chicas creo que el entrensmiento termino ... adios-dijo la Uchiha para desaparecer en una bocanads de humo.

-VUELVE AQUI ONE-SAMA -grito Akeno para despues correr en la busqueda de su

Hermana junto a Kamiko .

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba caminado hacia la torre del hokage despues de dormir unas horas mas despues de que el anbus le avizara del llamado que le hizo el hokage ya que no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo que le dijera Minato ya que el no era ninja de esa aldea y el no podia obligarlo hacer algo.

Durante el camino pudo ver a la peliroja de suna la cual se encontraba en una zona de entrenamiento por lo que decidio seguirla y hablar con ella sobre la invacion.

Despues de caminar un rato la chica llego a un claro en el cual se sento mientras una gran cantidad de arena salia de su calabaza.

-sal antes de que te mate-dijo la chica con voz seria mientras el rubio aparecia en el claro-que quieres-pregunto cortante la chica mientras el rubio la miraba con atencion.

La chica tenia el cabello rojo ondulado que combinaba con unos hermosos ojos verdes que contrastaba con una hermosa piel blanca la cual cubria con una larga blusa de color negro la cual estaba por debajo de una chaleco color cafe y mas abajo tenia una falda de color rojo.

-vengo a hablar contigo...-dijoe el rubio buscando saber el nombre de la chica.

-Airi, Sabaku no Airi-dijo la chica dandole la espalda al rubio.

-un placer Airi-san , yo soy Naruto Terumi-dijo el rubio mientras la chica se daba la vuelta.

-que quieres hablar conmigo-pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

-de la invacion que planean kumo,suna e iwa-dijo el rubio mientras la chica intentaba atacar al rubio con arena pero ella no respondia-traquila no vengo a luchar solo vengo a saber tu postura sobre ella-finailizo el rubio mientras ella se relajaba.

-no me intereza la invacion solo me importa lo que quiera madre-dijo la chica friamente.

-y que quiere madre-pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica se quedo en siliencio mientras pensaba en las palabras del rubio pero en eso escucho la voz de Rei.

-Airi-chan toma ese rubio haslo que te posea hasta el cansancio-escucho la chica cosa que la hizo sonrojar pero ambas no contaban con que la kitsune y el rubio escucharon lo cual provoco una gran gota de sudor en el rubio y el enojo de la peliroja.

-TU MALTIDA MAPACHE SOBRE ALIMENTADO NO TE DEJARE VIOLAR A NARUTO-KUN-grito la peliroja mientras al rubio le crecia la gota de sudor.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE ZORRA DE SABRIDA ADEMAS Y ALGUIEN A VIOLAR A ALGUIEN SERIA EL A MI LO ENTIENDES HERMANITA- se escucho mientras la Airi sentia mucha verguenza y el rubio se enfurecia.

-(YA BASTA DE ESTO AMBAS SON HERMANAS NO DEBERIAN TRATARSE ASI)-grito mentalmente el rubio mientras las mujeres se calmaban.

-lo lamento Naruto-kun-dijeron ambas mujeres.

-bien ahora Airi-chan quiero proponerte algo... ven conmigo a kiri-dijo Naruto serio soprendiendo a la chica-antes de que preguntes es por que quiero liberar a Rei-chan y tambien para que puedas vivir en paz-dijo el rubio mientras la chica se quedaba en silencio por varios minuto.

-Acepto Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada la chica mientras el rubio sonreia.

-Bien Airi-chan esto sera lo que haras ... seguiras como si nada y me imformaras todo lo que planen las aldeas y yo le informare al mizukage-dijo el rubio para que la chica asintiera-bueno Airi-chan es momento de decir adios ya que tengo una reunion y voy tarde-dijo para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar dejando a la chica sola .

-ya veras Airi-chan seres muy felices junto a Naruto-kun nos dara mucho amor y muchas noches de placer-dijo Rei mientras una muy sonrojada Airi asintia.

CON NARUTO.

el rubio habia llegado a la torre del hokage y al entrar pudo ver a la secretaria de hokage con una pila de documento la cual era muy grande.

-dejeme ayudarla Shiho-san-dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba los documentos a la chica la cual agradecio.-bien donde debe ir estos documentos-pregunto el rubio mientras la mujer señalaba una gran puerta por la que ambos se dirigieron a ella para que Shiho tocara la puerta.

-pase- se escucho de la habitacion por lo que ambos entraron para encontrarar a con un gran meza tipo U en la que se encontra los dos hokages junto a muchas personas en las cuales destacaban la peliroja Uzumaki y la Uchiha las cuales estaba junto a una mujer de cabello negro corto con ojos de color negros pero lo que resaltaba era dos triangulos rojos en su rostro.

Al entrar el rubio pudo ver que la mayoria de los presentes lo miraban de mala manera cosa que lo le importo al rubio.

-Naruto-san se puede saber el porque de su demora- pregunto Sarutobi con calma.

-porque me perdi en el camino de la vida-respondio sin interes el rubio .

-Mas respeto mocoso no sabes con quienes hablas-dijo un hombre de ojos blanco y cabello largo.

-no , no lo se y no me importa ya que yo solo le debe respeto a kiri -dijo con voz seria el rubio mientras todos los miraban mal.

-hokage-sama debe exijirle respeto a ese mocoso-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

\- el no puede exijirme nada yo solo recibo ordenes del mizukage y el amekage y de nadie mas -dijo el rubio mientras a todos le crecia el enojo- me diganme para que me llamaron porque estoy muy ocupado ... ademas ningun consejo puede hablar con un ninja que no se de su aldea-dijo el rubio muy serio.

-te mandamos a llamar debido a que tenemos que hablar algunos temas con usted Naruto-san -dijo el sadaime con calma para que el rubio asintiera -primero queremos saber como es que termino siendo ninja de kiri?- pregunto el sadaime.

-no se porque deberia responder pero si me dejan en paz-dijo con fastidio el rubio - todo paso despues de que terminar el entrenamiento con Hanzo-sensei que kiri pidiera ayuda a las aldea siendo ame la unica que le ayudo enviandome a mi y a mi prometida hacia kiri para ayudar a la resistencia para despues de que ganaramos la guerra kiri decidiera establecer una alianza con ame conmigo de por medio un matrimonio por lo que me converti en ninja de kiri- relato con tranquilidad.

-bien la segunda pregunta quien te enseño esa tecnica-pregunto Sarutobi.

-nadie yo la cree-respondi el rubio.

El Sadaime iba a responder a eso pero al lado del rubio aparecio un tigre y una salamandra los cuales se inclinaron frente el rubio para despues entregarle un pergamino cada uno por lo que el rubio abrio el del tigre y lo leyo en voz bajas para despues entregarselo a Minato.

"Querido consejo de konoha debido a recientes eventos se me a imformado que tiene una reunion con uno de mis ninjas por lo que si la reunion sigue me vere forzado a tomarlo con acto de guerra por lo que kiri y ame iran a la guerra contra konoha por actuar a nuestras espaldas por lo que se le ordena dejarlo en paz hasta que ambos kages esten presentes.

Att. Yodaime Mizukage "

Termino de leer el hokage mientras el rubio se dirigia a la salida dejando a todos molestos ya que no podrian hacer nada para sacarle informacion al rubio.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el cap y que dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia ... sin mas que decir adios


	24. Chapter 24

**_capitulo 23: ¿Una Cita? . las Uchihas en peligro_**

Naruto habia salido de la sala de consejo de konoha dejando a todos muy molestos debido a que no podian hacer nada contra el rubio debido a que si lo hacian debian estar preparado para una guerra con dos aldeas y si por alguna razon llegaban a ganar quedarian muy golpeados tanto militarmente como economicamente y eso podria ser aprovechado por una aldea enemiga provocando la caida de konoha.

-hokage-sama que vamos hacer con ese chico- pregunto una anciana de pelo blanco que vestia de una bata de color blanco.

\- no podemos hacer nada el no nacio en la aldea y no es registrado como si fuera de konoha asi que legalmente no podemos hacer nada -expreso muy serio Minato.

-pero hokage-sama el es su hijo tu podria obligarlo a defender a konoha- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules el cual vestia todo de negro.

\- eso no sera posible porque el no ve a Minato como padre ni como su familia asi que si Minato hace eso seria un error muy grande ya que podria serlo enojar mucho a Naruto -dijo Sarutobi con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso todos estaban muy molestos porque no podrian hacerse con el poder del rubio y eso era algo que los molestaban pero ese poder estaba fuera de su alcanze.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la aldea imerso en sus pensamiento ; pensando que podria hacer para evitar la invacion no era que le gustara konoha pero el no permitiria que gente inocente muriera por razones estupidas como demostrar cual aldea es mas poderosa esas razon simplemente le molestaba . El rubio siguio meditando lo que haria y estaba tan concentrado en sus ideas que no noto que una chica aparecio frente al el.

-Hola Naruto-kun-el rubio escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamiento por lo que se dirigio su vista hacia el origen de la vos y alli encontro a ... Itami Uchiha.

-ehhh ... hola Itami-san - saludo el rubio para recibir un asentimiento de la Uchiha.

-estas bien Naruto-kun te veia muy distraido- pregunto la Uchiha para que el rubio negara .

-No es nada Itami-san solo esta pensando en que lugar podria visitar para conocer mejor la aldea- mintio rubio para que la mujer ladeara la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun si quieres yo te puedo mostrar la aldea -sugerio la chica levemente sonrojada.

-enserio Itami-san-cuestiono en rubio cosa que la chica afirmo -si me gustaria que me mostraras la aldea -dijo con un sonrisa para que la mujer asintiera y tomara el brazo del rubio y lo empezaba a jalar a un rumbo desconocido para el rubio mientras en la oscuridad dos sulietas emprendia la mision mas importante de su vida: vigilar a la Uchiha y al rubio.

Mientras eso ocurria la Uchiha mas atractivos de la aldea lugares que facinaron al rubio que miraba los hermosos lugares con solo una idea en la cabeza " ese lugar pudo haber sido su hogar " pero rapidamente saco esos pensamiento de la cabeza ya que la Uchiha habia llevado al rubio a un bonito restaurante algo elegante pero no mucho y al entrar ambos jovenes fueron recibidos por una joven que los guio a una mesa donde ambos ordenaron su comida : la Uchiha ordeno un estofado de tomate y unos pinchos de tomates y nuestro rubio favorito ordeno un tazon de ramen despues de ambos ordenar , el rubio y la chica empezaron a hablar de temas trivales hasta que llego la comida cosa que no tardo mas de unos minutos y al tener los platos servidos ambos empezaron a comer; el rubio de manera rapida y exagerada mientras la chica con calma y disguntado los bocados.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el ramen Naruto-kun-expreso la chica para provocar una gran sonrisa en el rubio.

-si el ramen es una comida digma digna de los dioses , es lo mejor-exclamo con extrellitas en los ojos el rubio cosa que le causo gracia a la chica- veo que te gustan mucho los tomates -insinuo el rubio con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo de verguenza en la chica que solo se limito asentir.

-si es la mejor comida de todas ... hasta mejor que el ramen-expreso la chica para que el rubio perdiera el color y empezaba a llorar a mares.

-Mientes ... mientes eso no puede ser cierto no hay nada mejor que el ramen -se quejo de por de forma graciosa el rubio.

-Si la hay- exclamo la chica

-No la hay-dijo el rubio

-que si-respondio la chica

-que no-nego el rubio

-que si- debatio la chica

-que no-expreso la chica.

Asi ambos chicos seguieron discutiendo sobre que alimento era mejor cosa que divirtio a los presentes del restaurantes que solo los veian como una linda pareja discutiendo. Despues de un rato ambos chicos terminaron la discusion entre risas ya que sus reaciones fueron muy divertidas.

Despues de terminar de comer y pagar la comida la chica decidio llevar al rubio a una plaza para poder estar mas traquilo y poder disfrutar del atardecer cosa que le gusto la chica que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio que solo disfruto para despues de unos el rubio pudo notar que un poco mas alejado se encontraba un un vendedor de helados por lo que suavemente el rubio movio a la chica para llamar su atencion para despues señalar al carrito de helados provocando que la Uchiha asintiera para que ambos se dirigieran al carrito.

Al llegar al carrito ambos chicos pidieron pidieron dos cono uno de vainilla y chocolate para el rubio y el otro de fresa para la chica despues de eso ambos chicos se dirigieron a una banca para poder disfrutar su helado.

-Naruto-kun te puedo hacer una pregunta -cuestiono la chica para que el rubio asintiera -no te gustaria ser ninja de esta aldea , sabes aqui esta tu familia y ...- la chica no pudo seguir hablado ya que el rubio la interrumpio.

-itami-san se que no lo haces por mal pero las personas que dicen ser mi familia para mi no lo son ... echos tienes a dos hijas a las cuales cuidaron , protegieron y educaron en cambio a mi no solo me abandonaron y me dejaron a mi suerte ... si no hubiera sido por mi oji-chan tal vez hubiera muerto por eso yo no los veo como mi familia ya que el fue la unica persona que me cuido y me ayudo a seguir adelante para poder ser lo que soy hoy por eso el es mi unica familia y el era de kiri por lo que siempre que querido seguir sus pasos-respondio el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

-como era el-pregunto la chica.

-El era una persona muy amable y cariñosa siempre busca ayudar a que lo necesita y sin pedir nada cambio es mi ejemplo a seguir y es la persona a la que mas quiero-respondio con sinceridad el rubio para despues mirar el cielo el cual encontraba oscurecido dando a entender que estaba oscureciendo.-bueno Itami-san creo que es tiempo de te acompañe a tu casa-expreso el rubio para levantarse y ofrecerle la mano a la chica la cual la acepto para tomar direccion hacia el hogar de la chica.

Durante el camino ambos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando la compañia del otro mientras se acercaba al complejo Uchiha donde todos miraban con curiosidad y celosos a los jovenes ya que el rubio se encontraba en compañia de una de las Uchihas mas bellas y poderosas de la aldea cosa que no le gustaba ya que muchos chicos del clan estaban detras de la chica que solo los rechazaba cruelmente.

Despues de caminar unos minuto ambos chicos llegaron a una gran casa estilo antiguo de dos pisos y con un gran jardin donde habian una gran cantidad de flores hermosas y al lado se encontra una gran zona de entrenamientos con numeros arboles y muñeco de paja por lo que pasaron por ellas para llegar a la casa de la cual salian una gran cantidad de gritos por lo que ambos chicos apuraron el paso y al llegar a la casa se pudo ver a los hokages y sus consejales los cuales le entregaban un papel a Mikoto quien se encontraba llorando abrazando a Akeno que estaba en el mismo estado.

-Oka-san que pasa -pregunto Itami mientras su madre aun llorando le entregaba el papel.

"Por ordenes del Yodaime hokage y el horable consejo de Konoha se a decidio agregar a Uchiha Akeno y Uchiha Itami en el programa de reconstrucion de clan por lo que seran llevandos al establecimientos de la raiz para empezar con el proceso

Att el honorable consejo de konoha "

Al terminar de leer la chica estaba en s hock mientras los tres ancianos y estaban sonriendo provocando una mirada de tristeza en el Sadaime y Minato

-Anbus llevenselas -dijo Danzo para que aparecieran cinco anbus que se abalanza

sobre las mujeres pero antes de poder tocarlas un potente rayo les corto el paso cosa que llamo a atencion de todos.

-Ustedes me dan asco-dijo el rubio para ponerse frente a las mujeres.

-Terumi que haces aqui esto es un tema exclusivo de konoha ... acoso quieres que kiri y ame vallan a la guerra con konoha-expreso sonriente homura.

-no me intereza y ese es el caso ambas aldeas lucharan por mi sin dudarlo -respondio muy serio el rubio.

-y crees que kiri y ame podrian ganarle a konoha-pregunto de manera serio koharu.

-no lo se pero aun que perdieramos konoha estaria debil y cualquier aldea podria atacarlos- dijo muy serio el rubio mientras Sarutobi pasaba al frente y se ponia al lado del rubio.

-Ya basta de esto mientras yo viva ustedes no le pondran la mano encima a ellas les soy claro aun soy el hokage y aun tengo tengo el poder suficiente para impedir esto-dijo muy serio el sadaime y al ver a Sarutobi asi Minato paso al frente y hablo.

-basta de esto ustedes no haran nada esa decision debe ser tomada por nosotros dos no por ustedes.-finalizo minato para que los ancianos asintieran de mala gana y salieran del lugar dejando a las mujeres mas tranquila mientras el sadaime y el yodaime pedian perdon y desaparecian en un destello amarillo dejando a las Uchihas con el rubio el cual solo fue a la cocina a preparar te para calmar a las mujeres.

Asi despues de calmar a las mujeres el rubio el rubio salio intento salir de la casa pero las mujeres estaba muy asustadas y procupadas por las posibles acciones de los consejales por lo que el rubio se quedo un rato para que las mujeres se calmaran y pudieran descansar esa noche pero en esos momentos Naruto se preguntaba donde esta Sasuke para que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Despues de que Akeno y Mikoto se tranquilizaba el rubio les dijo que se fueran a dormir que el se encargaria de vigilar a los ancianos cosa que las mujeres aceptaron y se despieron del rubio para ambas entrar a la habitacion principal para poder dormir.

Asi el rubio salio de la casa para despues empezar a trazar sellos y poner su mano en el suelo para que apareciera cinco tigres a los cueles les ordeno que cuidaran a las Uchihas y que atacaran al que intentara llevarselas ,cosa que aceptaron los tigres que se despidiode su invocador y desaparecieron en un borron y despues de eso el rubio volvio a repetir el proceso para que aparecieran tres salamandras.

-que desea Naruto-sama-pregunto la lider del grupo .

-chicos quiero que vigilen a los consejeros de konoha y a Danzo Shimura y que me traigan todo lo que les parezca sospechoso -respondio rubio para que las salamandras asintieran y desaparecieran.

Despues de eso el rubio decidio que era hora de volver a su hotel por lo que se dirigio a la salida de complejo Uchiha pero antes de poder salir una mano lo detuvo por lo que decidio mirar hacia atras para encontrarse con Itami la cual tenia una mirada de tristeza.

-Naruto-kun ya te vas?-pregunto la chica para que el rubio asintiera.

-si Itami-san es mejor que me valla pero tranquila deje a unos amigos para que las protegan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para que la chica asintiera y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias por todo Naruto-kun-dijo la chica para entrar a su hogar.

Despues de eso el rubio saliode complejo Uchiha para volver a su hotel para poder descansar pero durante el camino el rubio pudo ver a un pequeño tigre de color gris aun sin franjas el cual le entrego un pergamino con el kenji de kiri al rubio el cual sonrio despues de leerlo.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el cap y espero sus comentarios y sugerecias para la historia ... sin mas que decir adios


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 24: la hoja entre la maleza_**

Habia pasado dos semanas desde que naruto recibio el pergamino de kiri lo cual provoco que el rubio estuviera mas tranquilo y feliz por lo que se concentro mas en su entrenamiento y en vigilar a la consejeros de konoha los cuales estan muy procupados ya que muchos documentos y pergaminos habian desaparecido de sus casas y oficinas pero el mas preocupado era Danzo ya que el habia perdido pergaminos que lo dejanban mas muy expuesto delante delante del pueblo por lo que empezo a planear la forma de tomar el puesto de hokage durante la invasion que realizarian las demas aldeas durante los examenes chunnin pero para eso tenia que asegurarse de que el rubio de kiri fuera eliminado ya que el estaba interferiendo demaciado en sus planes pero el sabia que si le pasaba algo a ese rubio Kiri y Ame interferiria en sus planes cosa que de verdad le procupaba.

Dejando eso de lado nuestro rubio protagonista se encontraba dentro del bosque de la muerte junto a komar uno de los sabios de la salamandras el cual se encontra mirando a rubio en posicion de meditacion para despues de un rato abrir los ojos mostrando una exprecion muy seria.

-Komar-sama no se encuentra Hanzo-sensei - pregunto algo preocupado el rubio.

-Hanzo ya se encuentra mejor solo falta que se acostumbre a la falta del brazo- respondio la salamandrs mientras el rubio agachaba la mirada- sabes que no puedes Culparte no eres lo suficiente fuerte para derrotar a esos tipos ademas si no fuera por ti el estaria muerto -dijo Komar intentando levantarle el animo al rubio que se limito a asentir y sonreir.- dime naruto que planeas hacer con la invasion y con esos ancianos -pregunto con curiosidad la salamandra.

-bueno con la invasion me he enterado que la jinchuuriki de nibi y su hermana quieres salir de kumo debido a que son tratadas como basura en su aldea ademas ya cuento con el apoyo de la jinchuuriki de ichibi ademas por un pergamino de yagura me ha avisado que planea ayudar a konoha en la invasion para demostrar que kiri volvio a tener la gloria que perdio en la guerra civil ademas planeamos asesinar a los ancianos ese dia ya que estan detras de unas buenas amigas mias -explico el rubio mientras la salamandra asentia.

-bien Naruto veo que tienes todo planeado asi que eso me enorgullece mucho pero te advierto que el jinchuuriki de hachibi es muy fuerte y muy despiadado- advirtio la salamandra para despues desaparecer en una bola de humo.

El rubio al encontrarse solo se dirigio a la salida de bosque ya que queria asearse un poco y poder salir un rato a pasear por la aldea.

Pero antes de poder salir del bosque naruto pudo escuchar el sonido de la batalla cosa que llamo mucho la atencion por lo que decidio ir a ver lo que ocurrido y al llegar se encontro con las dos chicas muy bellas.

Al llegar a la zona el Naruto se encontro con dos mujer rubias las cuales se contraban luchando de manera muy intenza , ambas chicas intercambian golpe por golpe y jutsu de elemento rayo muy poderosos pero lo que llamo la intencion del rubio fue que en ls zona habia rastros de un extraño fuego azul lo que intrigo mucho al rubio que solo lanzo a la zona llamando la atencion de las chicas que se detuvieron en seco.

La primera chica el rubio ya la habia visto antes ya que estaba en ese lugar en que se reunieron las bijuus pero ahora pudo ver la mejor : la chica era de cabello rubio algo palido el cual esta atado en una treza muy larga tambien tenia unos bellos ojos negros y ella vestia de una camisa negra con violeta y tambien tenia unos pantalones grises con una gran nube blanca los cuales cubrian un delgado cuerpo ademas tenia los brazos vendados hasta el codo y en una de sus mano portaba un collar de cuencas azules.

La otra tenia el cabello rubio corto solo le llegaba los hombro el hacia juego con unos hermosos ojos azules y su ropa consistia en una blusa de color gris la cual tenia una abertura en el pecho dejando ver un gran escoteby una camisilla de red y mas abajo tenia una corta falta de color negro la cual deba ver unas hermosas piernas.

\- Quien eres y que haces aqui- pregunto la rubia de pelo corto con un poco de agresevidad.

-Hola soy Naruto Terumi y la verdad solo pasaba por aqui cuando escuche su pelea por lo que decidi investigar- respondi con sinceridad el rubio- Ustedes son las jinchuuriki de nibi verdad- cuestiono el rubio.

-Si somos nosotras, yo soy Yugito Nii y poseo su conciencias -se presento la chica de cabello largo para luego señalar a la otro- y ella es Samui Nii mi hermana menor y ella posee su chakra ahora dinos que deseas Naruto Terumi jinchuuriki de kyubi-pregunto la chica.

-bueno la verdad quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo rubio para despues sentarse.

-Dinos que quieres de nosotras-pregunto Samui de manera agreciva.

-tranquila no pienso hacerles daño -expreso el rubio intentando calmar a la chica- yo se lo que planea kumo y las otras aldeas y ya se lo he comunicado al Mizukage pero eso no importa ahora porque lo que quiero yo es que Nibi sea libre-dijo mientras ambas chicas se ponian en posicion de batalla.

-no dejare que asesines a One-chan-advirtio la chica de cabello corto.

-no es necesario asesinarla por lo que pude ver su sello es muy torpe y tienes muchos fallos por eso yo puedo romperlo sin tener que matarla ademas podras ser libre de la vida de los jinchuuriki-explico el rubio mientras ambas chicas se relajaban.

-Como puedes hacer eso-pregunto con curiosidad Yugito.

-yo tengo sangre Uzumaki por lo que el arte del sellando esta en mi sangre y hace un tiempo cree un sello que puede liberar a los bijuus sin que muera su contenedor pero solo funciona con los sellos debiles-explico el rubio dejando muy pensatibas a las mujeres.

-(tu que crees Nibi dice la verdad?)- pregunto la rubia a la gata de dos colas.

-la verdad gatita creo que dice la verdad ya que el dia de esos examenes pude ver a mi hermana mayor libre... pero es tu desicion sabes que te apoyo- se expreso la gata para que su contenedora meditara.

-lo hare naruto-san quiero que nibi se libre ... asi me librare de esa gata pervertida- dijo para susurra lo ultimo la chica.

\- estas segura One-chan-cuestiono Samui la chica para recibir un asentimiento de su hermana.

-Bien cuando este lista empezaremos con la liberacion-sugirio el rubios para que la chica asintiera- bien muestrame tu sello.

Despues de decir eso Naruto se puso de pie para despues sacar un pergamino y empezar a escribir en el mientras la chica se levantaba la camisa mostrando un pequeño sello en su adbomen asi cuando el rubio termino de escribir el rubio tomo el pergamino para despues ponerlo sobre la chica.

-Fūin Kaiho āto: Akuma kaihō (arte de liberacion :liberacion demoniaca)- dijo el rubio para despues una energia negra salia de la chica que poco a poco sentia como su chakra crecia y a sulado se empezaba a materializar una chica pelinegra con orejas que gato que al terminar el proceso salto sobre el rubio para ahogarlo con sus pechos cosa que no le molesto.

-Nyaa Naruto-kun gracias por liberarme deja que esta linda gata te agradezca Nyaaaa no Yugito-chan duele no jales tan fuerte- se quejo la gata mientras la rubia de trezas le jalaba la oreja para despues empezar a regañar a la gata mientras el rubio y la Nii menor tenian una gran gota de sudor debido a la actitud de las chicas.

Asi despues de tan singular imagen los jovenes se sentaron en el suelo para poder dialogar.

-ahora que haras Nibi- pregunto muy seria Samui.

-la verdad quiero ir a ver a mi One-chan y estar con ella - dijo la gata mientras las chicas asentian y el rubio la mira con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-san me podria como se entero de la invasion- pregunto sin rodeos Yugito mientras la gata empezaba a reir de forma nerviosa.

\- la verdad me lo dijeron sus bijuus en las preeliminares tambien me dijeron que ustedes estan siendo obligadas a participar - insinuo el rubio para que las Nii asintieran. - chicas les propongo un trato- propuso el rubio para que las chicas la miraran con curiosidad -quieron que sean las expias de kiri en kumo-explico el rubio mientras las chicas se sobre saltaban.

-nos estas proponiendo que traicionemos a nuestra aldea- dijo con furia Yugito para que el rubio negara.

-no quiero que la traiciones quiero que me informe lo que pasa en ella cuando terminen los examenes ya que el Raikage esta haciendo movimientos extraños en estos meses -dijo el rubio muy serio- ademas si el sigue haciendo eso kiri tendra que intervenir ya que por lo que me dijo el Mizukage que los lideres de invasion planean una guerra contra konoha y kiri para expandir sus terrenos -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas- y si eso ocurre muchas personas inocentes moriran y las aldeas involugradas quedaran destruidas- finalizo el rubio muy serio mientras las chicas pensaban sus palabras.

\- que nos asegura que no estes mintiendo- pregunto Samui mientras el rubio se ponia de pie.

\- veran que todo lo que dijo es verdad solo tienen que estar muy atentan a los movimientos de sus lideres y sensei- advirtio el rubio para ofrecerle la mano a la gata-Vamos Koneko-chan te llevare con Inori-chan - dijo el rubio para empezar a caminar junto a la gata- nos vemos Yugito-san ,Samui-san- se despidio el rubio para perderse entre el bosque.

Al ver que el rubio habia dejado la zona ambas chicas volvieron con su entrenamiento pero esta vez con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto habia llegado a la aldea junto a la gata la cual tenia sus rasgos felinos ocultos bajo un genjutsu , ambos chicos se diriguian hacia el hotel de rubio en busca de la bijuu de tres colas mientras en el camino la gata se ganaba muchas miradas lujuriosas de los hombre cosa que molesto mucho al rubio que solo dejo sentir su presencia cosa que asusto a los hombres que rapidamente bajaron la mirada cosa que le causo gracia a la gata.

DENTRO DE NARUTO.

Dentro de Naruto la kitsune habia estado muy callada desde que Naruto decidio ayudar a konoha ella no entendia por el rubio lo queria hacer ¿acoso no recordaba lo que le hirieron a ella? ¿ o acaso no le importaba lo que sintiera? Esas eran las ideas que cruzaban por la mente de la kitsune pero lo que ella no sabia era que el rubio presentia esos pensamiento pero el estaba esperando el momento ideal para hablar con ella.

AFUERA DE NARUTO.

Naruto habia dejado a Koneko junto a Inori que lacrimio al ver a su hermana libre por lo que el rubio las dejo solas para que pudieran hablar asi el salio del hotel para poder terminar de conocer la aldea pero unos sonidos de forcejedo le llamaron la atencion por lo que dirigio hacia el lugar y lo que vio lo lleno de furia.

Alli estaba muchos hombres con los ojos blanco intentando abusar de dos mujeres que estan atadas de las cuales solo reconocio a una la cual era Hinata Hyuga una de las participantes de los examenes chunnin y a una mujer muy parecida a ella pero mayor.

-por favor suelten a mi hija hare lo que sea -suplico la mujer con desesperacion mientras un de los hombres se disponia golpiar a la mujer.

-Suiton:Hari no ame (elm.agua :lluvia de agujas)- se escucho en el lugar para que miles de agujas golpiaran a los hombres matandolos al instante mientras el aparecia frente a las mujeres para desatarlas.

-gracias muchas gracias-agradecio l mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija la cual se encontra llorando.

-no es nada pero porque eso hombres las tenian asi-pregunto el rubio.

\- mi esposo nos regalo a ellos despues de que mi Hinata-chan perdiera en los examenes diciendonos "ustedes son basura no merecen ser del gran clan hyuga" nos dijo para despues darnos a sus hombres- expreso la mujer entre sollozos.

El rubio solo podia sentir furia primero las Uchiha y ahora esto queria ir y matar a los consejeros , a Danzo y al que hizo esto pero no podia hacer... no aun pero al ver a las mujeres tristes invoco a tres tigres y les ordeno que las llevaran al complejo Uzumaki donde tambien estaban las Uchihas ya que se sentia mas protegidas ahi despues de que los tigres se llevaran a las mujeres el rubio entro a su subconciente donde ya lo encontrba la kitsune.

\- Mira estas personas son las que quieres salvar , son personas traicineras y asquerosas -finalizo la kitsune con veneno mientras la albina se mantenia en silencio.

\- no ellos no son a los que quiero salvar yo quiero salvar a los inocentes a las personas buenas de esta aldea ... tu crees que no me lo cuestio , no siempre me estoy cuestionando si salvar a esta aldea por lo que te hicieron por lo que le han ello a las personas inocentes ... pero crees que podria ver a mi Oji-chan si dejo morir a personas , crees que tendria el valor para mirarlo a la cara despues de todo lo que me enseño y de lo que hizo por mi ... no importa si tengo solo ayudare a las personas de esta aldea -finalizo el rubio dejando muda a la kitsune no sabia que decir.

-lo siento Naru-kun se que es dificil pero no puedo olvidar lo que esta aldea me hizo... pero aun te ayudare y apoyare en lo que decidas.-respondio la kitsune sacandole una sonrisa al rubio.

-gracias Natsumi-chan -agradecio el rubio para despues poner una mirada seria.- creo que tendremos que destruir las raices podridas.- exprezo el rubio mientras las chicas sonreian.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen sus cometarios y sugerencias para la historia... sin mas que decir adios ...


	26. Chapter 26

**_capitulo 25 : la caida del halcon de guerra_**

Habia pasado un mes desde que Naruto encontro las Hyugas y salvado de ser violadas por los hombres del mismo Hiashi ahora las dos mujeres vivian en el complejo Uzumaki bajo la proteccion de sadaime que al enterarse del acto solo pudo sentir pena y verguenza por su aldea y sabiendo que eran desiciones de clanes solo pudo protegerlas y alejarlas de ese clan mientras el rubio daba sus ultimos detalles para acabar con los problemas de la hoja mientras esperaba la llegada del Yagura el cual llegaria dos dias antes empezar los examenes por lo que en estos momento esta se encontraba meditando los pasos de su plan.

-Naruto-kun cual sera tu primera movida-pregunto la kitsune.

-(en cinco dias llegara Yagura por lo que tendre que actuar antes de eso ,por eso hoy atacare a Danzo para que no tenga tiempo de defenderse y mientras Inori-chan y Koneko-chan se encargan de los anciano para en la invasion acabar con el hyuga )- presento el rubio mientras sus compañeras asentian.

-Y sabes donde esta el tuerto-pregunto la kitsune.

-( si esta en una vieja instalacion a las afuera de la aldea la cual esta rodeada de anbus que solo siguen ordenes suya asi que invocare a algunos tigres y salamandras para que pueda acabar con Danzo y que nadie interrumpa ademas mientras tus hermanas acaban a los ancianos ... pero debemos actuar rapido)- penso el rubio mientras la albina pasaba al frente.

-Naruto-kun cuando estuviste cerca de ese anciano pude sentir que mucho ojos te miraba y analizaban ... parece que oculto algo extraño bajo sus vendas- dijo y analizo la albina.

-(si Shiroi-chan tambien lo senti ademas senti como si quisiera entrar en mi mente por eso creo que sera mejor atacarlo por sorpresa)- propuso el rubil para que sus "amigas" asintieran.

Despues de su charla interna el rubio se disponia a salir del bosque por lo que se puso de pie y empezo a caminar hacia la salida pero de un momento a otro dos siluetas muy conocidas para el saltaron frente a el .

-es bueno verlas Samui-san Yugito-san-saludo Naruto para recibir una reverencia de las rubias. - ha que debo este encuentro-pregunto el rubio mientras las se sentaban.

-vinimos a hablar sobre tu oferta

... aceptamos pero tenemos una condicion- exprezo Yugito mientras el rubio las miraba con curiosidad.

\- que condicion seria esa - pregunto Naruto mientras las chicas se ponian serias.

-Queremos que nos ayude con la muerte del raikage - comunico Samui muy seria dejando al rubio en silencio.

\- quieren que las ayude a matar al raikage , ¿como ? ¿porque?- cuestiono el rubio con mucha curiosidad .

\- veras desde nuestra reunion hemos notado que el raikage quiere ir a la guerra con las aldeas para demostrar que kumo es mejor pero al hacerlo kumo sufrira muchos daños y nosotras no queremos ver a nuestra aldea y a nuestros seres queridos sufrir por los delirios de nuestro lider por eso queremos que nos ayudes ya que A el hijo mayor del raikage planea dar un golpe de estado y quiere hacerlo el dia de los examenes para estar lejos de la aldea y que nadie interfiera- explico con seriedad Yugito dejando en silencio al rubio que solo analizaba sus palabras.

-( que opinan chicas no estoy muy seguro de ayudarlos)- dijo dudoso el rubio.

-creo que deberia hacer Naruto-sama ya que si el golpe se realiza con exito usted y kiri tendria un aliado poderoso ademas de ame-sugerio Shiroi mientras naruto analizaba sus palabras.

\- (pero si fallan tendre a una aldea detras de mi cabeza ademas kiri y ame podrian ir a la guerra contra kumo y todo por mi culpa)- expreso el rubio muy procupado dejando en silencio a las chicas.

-Tendras que arriesgarte Naru-kun pero sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo y el de mis hermanas en lo que decidas- expreso la peliroja mientras el rubio analizaba sus palabras.

Afuera del rubio las kunoichi de kumo estan muy nerviosas e impacientes ya que el rubio habia estado por mucho tiempo en silencio cosa que no

les gusto para nada pero despues de unos minutos el rubio las volvio s mirar.

-lo hare pero con dos condicion - dijo despues de un rato.

-que condiciones- pregunto con fastidio Samui .

-muy simple la primera ya lo saben y esa no esta en discusion ademas quiero una carta firmada con sangre del futuro raikage en la que me asegure un favor de kumo -explico el rubio .

-que favor- pregunto Yugito con seriedad.

\- Eso no les incumbe en estos momento solo traigame eso ante de los combates y contaran con mi ayuda- finailizo el rubio.

-si y no lo traemos- cuestio Samui.

\- tendran que encargase de su raikage y de salir vivas de esta aldea ya que yo y kiri las veremos como enemigos- explico el rubio .

-crees que tu y kiri podran contra la invacion -pregunto Yugito.

\- si la verdad si ya que nosotros tenemos a dos jinchuuriki ademas de que uno es un kage tambien tenemos el apoyo de ame y eso sin contar el apoyo de dos bijuus- dijo la mujer dejando sororendidas a las mujeres.

-bien hablaremos con A y veremos que podemos hacer- expreso con resignacion Yugito para recibir un asentimiento del rubio.

\- bueno chicas fue un placer hablar con ustedes ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer- se disculpo el rubio mientras se dirigia a la salida dejando solas a las mujeres.

Despues de salir del bosque el rubio se dirigio al complejo Uzumaki para ver como estaba las chicas que se estaban alojando en esa casa por lo que en el camino se dedico a pensar los ultimos detalles de su plan y entre mas lo pensaba el rubio se convencia que era lo mejor tanto para konoha como para las demas aldeas.

Asi sin mucha demora el rubio llego a la complejo Uzumaki el cual estaba al lado del Hyuga cosa que desagrado al rubio que sin perder tiempo se dirigio a la entrada la cual toco dos veces para despues escuchar unos pasos acercarse para despues de unos segundos el rubio vio como Kushina abria la puerta.

-hola Naruto-kun que te trae a mi hogar-pregunto sonriente la mujer.

-hola Kushina-chan solo vine a ver como estaba las Uchicas y las Hyugas - dijo el rubio para ver a la mujer asentir y dejarlo entrar.

La ver eso el rubio entro de manera lenta al hogar de la peliroja y al entrar pudo ver como era la casa ; la casa era uno linda y con colores muy femeninos la casa tambien tenia muchos muebles en los que resaltaba muchas fotos en la que aparecian Mito , Kamiko y Kushina y en algunas tambien aparecia Mito pero dejo eso de lado ya que el rubio habia sido guiado a la sala principal en la que de encontraban todas las mujeres junto al sadaime y dos personas que el rubio reconocio como Jiraiya Goketsu el Gama sanni (Sabio Sapo) y la otra persona era Tsunade Senju la Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (Tsunade la Princesa Babosa de Konoha) los cual quedaron viendo al rubio.

-Naruto-san que lo trae por aqui- pregunto cortesmente el sadaime para que el rubio lo mirara con calma.

-Nada sadaime -sama solo vine a ver como estaban las Uchihas-san y las hyuga-san- dijo con calma el rubio.

\- pues nosotras nos encontramos bien desde que ocurrieron esos actos no ha pasado nada de que procuparse solo nos hemos concentrado en entrenar a las chicas- dijo con calma Mikoto mientras las chicas pasaban al frente.

-ahora somos muy fuertes ... de seguro ahora podemos vencerte Naruto-kun - dijo con confianza Mito.

\- yaya eso quiero verlo pero ahora diganme que han aprendido- dijo sonriente el rubio.

\- bueno hemos aprendido unos jutsus geniales que Ero-sannin nos enseño ademas el nos ha dejado firmar el contrato de los sapos a Mito-chan ,Naruko-nechan y a mi mientras Tsunade-obachan dejo firmar el contrato de las babosas a Hinata y Orochimaru-sensei dejo firmar el contrato de las serpientes a Akeno - dijo muy alegre Kamiko.

-Valla que bueno por ustedes- respondio con una sonrisa el rubio mientras Jiraiya pasaba al frente.

-dime Naruto has entrenado para enfrentar al genin de kumo el es muy fuerte y por lo que se controla el poder de su bijuu- dijo muy serio el sabio.

\- Si entrenado un poco ademas ya he luchado con un jinchuuriki que controlaba su bijuu ademas era mucho mas fuerte por lo que no estoy procuopado -dijo con calma el rubio.

\- estas acostumbrado a luchar con personas fuertes- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Hana.

\- si estoy acostumbrado ademas esa es la mejor forma de volverse fuerte ya que al enfrentarse a sujetos fuerte eso nos querer volvernos tan fuertes como ellos y poder superarlos- dijo con calma el rubio mientras todos pensaban sus palabras - chicas podrian salir un momento tengo que hablar cosas de suma importacia con los adultos -dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras las chicas asentian y salian de la casa.

-Dime Naruto-san de que quieres hablar - pregunto con amabilidad Sarutobi.

-bueno lo dire sin rodeos ... kumo ,suna y iwa planean invadir konoha en los examenes -dijo sin rodeos el rubio mientras todos quedaban en shock.

\- tu... co...mo sa...bes eso- pregunto muy sorpendido Jiraiya.

\- tengo mis contactos ademas les puedo decir que llevan mucho planeandolo y personas de konoha le han dado la informacion necesaria para que puedan infiltrarse en la aldea - comunico el rubio para de la nada parecer un pergamino el cual se lo dio a Hiruzen que lo abrio para que aparecienran una gran cantidad de documentos en los que se podian ver los horarios de los guardias y los puntos debiles de la aldea - esos documentos los saque de las oficinas de los consejeros de konoha y de la base de Danzo- explico el rubio.

\- bien Jiraiya ,Tsunade vallan y avisenle a Minato de la tracion de Danzo y preparen un escuadro anbu para ir a apresarlo- ordeno Sarutobi para que sus estudiantes asintiera pero antes de poder hacer algo Naruto hablo.

\- No ustedes no haran nada de eso yo me ocupare de Danzo y los otros ustedes encarguense de la invasion- dijo muy serio el rubio para dirigirse a la salida -no quiero que intervenga en esto ... ustedes vallan a comunicarselo a su hokage yo ire por Danzo - comunico muy serio para desaparecer en un estallido electrico.

-Sensei ire por el escuadro anbu- anuncio Tsunade .

-No iremos a avisarle a Minato de la invasio y dejaremos que Naruto se encargue de Danzo nosotros debemos alistarnos para la batalla ya que queda poco tiempo ...vamos -ordeno el sadaime para salir del lugar seguido de todos.

CON NARUTO .

Naruto aparecio a las afuera de la aldea para que enseguida parecieran dos siluetas femeninas frente a el.

-Inori-chan , Koneko-chan veo que no tardaron- dijo el rubio para qe ambas bijuus dieran un paso al frente mostrando sus kimono con una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- Si Naruto-kun no fue gran cosa solo tuvimos que acabar con algunos anbus y listo- dijo la tres colas con fastidio.- ademas los ancianos no fueron gran cosa solo uno de nuestros ataque y murieron ... que dececion- se quejo Inori mientras su hermana asintia.

\- bien chicas como esta inconforme dejare que me ayuden con el tuerto- informo el rubio para que ambas mostraran una sonria algo sadica- ustedes se encargaran de los anbus que encuentre en la instalacion mientras yo me ocupo de Danzo - dijo el rubios para que las mujeres asintieran.

Despues de que las mujeres asintieran el rubio se mordio el pulgar para empezar a trazar sellos.

\--Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocaion)- exclamo el rubio para que una gran cantidad de humo apareciera en la zona y del humo aparecio una gran cantidad de tigres y salamandras del tamaño de una caballo chico los cuales miraban al rubio esperan una orden.- bueno chicos los llame por que es hora de cazar y matar a cierta aguila tuerta-dijo el rubio para que las invocaiones sonrieran mostrando sus colmillos.

Despues de eso rubio empezo a corre adentrandose en el bosque mientras sus invocaciones mataban y devoraban a los anbus que hacias guardia . despues de unos minutos el rubio y compañia llegaron a un gran arbor el cual tenia en la base una gran puerta la cual era vigilada por dos anbus los cuales calleron muertos y muy quemados por dos bolas de fuego azul.

Danzo se encontraba en la oficina de su base revisando los ultimos detalles de la invacion cosa que lo hacia sonreir ya casi podria ser hokage y hacer a konoha la aldea mas poderosa de todas y al fin podria matar a Sarutobi y a Minato ya que el pensaba "que esos dos no servian para dirigir una aldea " pero gracias a ese sujeto de la mascara ya podria ser hokage .

Dejando de lado eso Danzo decidio dirigirse a su habitacion para poder descansar por lo que empezo a caminar por la oscura base ignorando las manchas de sangre en las paredes. Danzo se encontraba cruzando uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la base cuando de la nada aparecio uno gran rayo de color blanco el cual le dio de lleno en el pecho para despues un borro negro aparecer frente a el.

-AAAAHHHH- grito de dolor al sentir su brazo vendado sen cortado sin cuidado porel invasor que le dio una potente patada en el pecho la cual lo hizo volar lejos.

-Koneko-chan harias los honores- se escucho una voz para que a espaldas del rubio pareciera una bola de fuego azul la cual fue directo a brazo que era descubrierto por la flamas azules mostranto una gran cantidad de sharingan los cuales se cerraban antes de ser consumidos .

-Asi que por eso senti que intentabas entrar en mi mente - se escucho nuevamente para despues escuchar unos paso - me das asco viejo primero mataste a millones de personas por esos ojos y despues intentas convertir a las Uchihas en su incubadoras de Uchiha para poder tener mas poder tu solo mereces morir -dijo el rubio para aparecer frente Danzo para darle una potente patada al anciano que choco contra la pared dejandolo aturdido para despues ver como muchos tigres y salamandras se lanzaban sobre el para devorarlo.

Danzo habia muerto al igual que sus compañero pero ¿que pasara con la invasion? ¿ quien es el enmascarado que ayudo a Danzo y libero a Natsumi ?

Continuara...

La chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero su sugenrencias y comentarios sombre la historia... pd: en el proximo cap empezaran los combates de los examenes ¿ cual es el que esperan mas? ... sin mas adios.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo 26: Una Deuda Y Empienzan Los Combates_**

Uno nuevo dia una la aldea de la hoja donde nuestro amado protagonista de cabellera rubia se encontraba junto a su equipo y las hermanas bijuus frente a la puerta de konoha donde esperaban la llegada del mizukage Yagura el cual habia que lo esperaran en la puerta de la aldea porque queria hablar con ellos apenas llegara cosa que sorprendio al rubio ya que antes de salir el habia dicho que hablarian despues de los compate pero tuvo que dejar eso de lado debido a que en la puerta aparecienron cuatro carruajes con los kenjis de agua,rayo , tierra y viento lo que significaba que los kages habian llegado.

De la nada frente al rubio aparecio un az de luz del cual salio el yodaime hokage Minato Namikaze el cual se acerco a la puerta mientras los carruajes se abrian: del carruaje del rayo salio uno hombre rubio muy alto y musculoso de piel morema con barbas rubias y ojos verdes su vestimenta consistia en una armadura blanca , unos pantalones negros y el sombrero del kage con el kenji de rayo

Del carruaje del viento salio uno hombre pelirojo con los ojos negros de cuerpo delgado y el vesti de un conjunto negro que era cubierto por una capa blanca que tenia escrito " yodaime kazekage".

Y del carruaje de tierra salio un pequeño hombre de cabello blanco y con barba y vigote blanca pero lo que mas resaltaba era una gran nariz de color rojo el cual vestia con un uniforme ninja de color verde oscuro el cual cubria con una extraña capa de colores roja y verdes que se abrian en muchas partes.

Y del carruaje de agua salio un sonriente Yagura el cual fue en direcion a sus genin que hicieron una reverencia.

-Hola chicos es bueno verlos de ...- no pudo terminar ya que dos borrones azules saltaron sobre el rubio.

-NARUTO-KUN TE EXTRAÑAMOS TANTO-se escucho la voces de Shira y Konan mientras Yagura era rodeado por una aura depresiba y empezaba hacer circulos en el suelo.

-Nadie respeta mi autoridad - se expreso muy decaido el castaño mientraa las chicas reacionaban y se alejanban del rubio que las miro detenidamente viendo los cambios en las chicas los cuales no noto solo noto el cambio de ropa de la chica de ame.

La ropa de Konan consistian en una blusa de color azul la cual no tenia tirantes o algo que la sosteniera lo cual dejaba ver un bien desarrollado busto y tambien vio que la blusa se abria en V despues del escote lo que dejaba ver el abdomen de la chica el cual tenia unos pircing de color azul en el ombligo y los cuales hacian juego con unos pantalones de color violeta muy pegados al cuerpo cosa que sorprendio que quedo maravillado por el cuerpo de la chica mientras las demas chicas sentian celos por la mirada del rubio a la chica.

-hola chicas las extrañe mucho-expreso el rubio ignorando al mizukage que solo sentia como su aura crecia.

-ahora me ignoran -dijo llorando a mares el castaño mientras los demas kages miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-mizukage-dono deberia educar mejor a su ninjas -suguirio el pequeño hombre.

-dijiste algo rodolfo- pregunto el rubio mientras el lugar quedaba en silencio.

"JAJAJAJAJA RODOLFO JAJAJAJAJA COMO RENO JAJAJAJAJA"

Fue todo lo que se escucho para que el viejo kage acompañara al mizukage que su tristeza.

-nadie nos respeta-dijeron ambos abrazabos mientras lloraban a mares cosa que le saco una gota de sudor mas grande a los presentes.

-mizukage-dono ,raikage-dono ,kazekage-dono , tsuchikage-dono que bueno recibirlos en mi aldea pero no los esperaba hasta mañana -expreso sonriente Minato mientras los kages se recomponian.

-solo queriamos llegar antes para poder conocer mejor konoha y ademas queriamos entrenar a nuestros ninjas participan por lo que se a mi hijo Bee tiene un dificil contrincante- expreso serio el rubio moreno.

-En efecto tu hijo se enfrentara a uno de mis mejores ninjas mis queridos kages les presento a Naruto Terumi tambien conocido como Kiriharikēn (el huracan de kiri) -presento con orgullo Yagura mientras el rubio pasaba al frente.

\- ese es Naruto Terumi de seguro Bee lo derrota sin sugar- expreso con burla el raikage.

-lo dice porque no me ha visto luchar ademas su hijo es muy debil-dijo con molestia Naruto mientras el raikage fruncia el sello.

-que dijiste mocoso tu mas fuerte que Bee eso quiero verlo-reto el raikage - Hokage-dono quiero que el combate de este mocoso y el de mi hijo sea el primero-exigio el moreno.

-si hokage-dono a mi me gustaria ver el potencial del joven Naruto- pidio el kazekage con amabilidad mientras Minato no sabia que hacer.

-vera raikage-dono hay un orden en el torneo ademas no creo que a Naruto le guste peliar de primero- se escuso el hokage.

-no me molesta en nada hokage-sama ademas quiero mostrarle quien es mas fuerte a la bola de musculos- dijo el rubio mientras encaraba al raikage.

-bien esta decidio tu compate sera el primero espero que al mizukage-dono no le moleste llevarse a su ninja en una camilla -dijo muy sonriente el moreno.

\- no en lo mas minimo no, me importa si a usted no le importa que su hijo sea humillado por mi genin- contradijo el mizukage mientras el moreno perdia su sonrisa y Minato al ver eso decidio intervenir.

\- bueno como veo que ya esta decidio la pelea que le parece si mis anbus los llevan a su hotel-sugirio Minato muy nervioso para que todos asintieran- Naruto el consejo quiere reunirse contigo-dijo muy serio el hokage mientras el rubio solo miraba a Yagura.

-si su consejo quiere hablar con mi ninja yo debo estar presente - advirtio Yagura para que que Minato asintiera para despues tomar a ambos jovenes y desaparecer en un destello dorado mientras los anbus guiaban a los kages a su hotel mientras el equipo del rubio y sus "amigas" empezaba a caminar en direcion contraria.

SALA DEL CONSEJO.

Todo el consejo estaba reunido a excepcion del hokage ,Danzo y los consejeros cosa que extraño a mucho pero tuvieron que dejarlo de lado debido a que su hokage aparecio en la sala junto a dos jovenes para despues el hokage tomar su lugar y el castaño se sentaba en una silla que trajo la secretaria del hokage dejando de pie al rubio menor.

-hokage-sama podria decirnos la razon de esta reunion- pregunto con fastidio Shikaku.

-la reunion de hoy es por Danzo junto a kumo,suna e iwa planean invadir konoha mañana- dijo sin rodeos el hokage dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-pero como es eso posible- pregunto impactado Inoichi.

-ayer en la tarde Sarutobi llevo a mi oficina unos documentos donde Danzo le daba nuestros puntos debiles a las demas aldeas -respondio muy serio Minato.

-debemos encarcelar a los kages ahora que esta sin proteccion- sugirio un consejal civil.

-no podemos al hacer eso las aldeas tendria una razon para atacar a konoha... lo unico que podemos hacer es alistarnos para la batalla.-dijo muy serio Minato.-Naruto queria preguntarte si ame podria ayudar a konoha- pregunto con suplica en su voz.

-no ame no podra ayudarlos ya que hace poco sufrieron un ataque y su kage esta muy herido y no podra defenderse cuando las demas aldeas la ataque por ayudar a konoha- respondio Yagura- pero al ver que estan en problemas Naruto me informo de esto hace mucho decidimos que kiri los ayudar a defenderse -dijo con calma Yagura.

-Naruto-san desde hace cuando sabe de la invacion-pregunto con curiosidad Shikaku.

-lo se desde las preeliminares-dijo con simpleza el rubio.

-lo sabia desde ese tiempo y hasta ahora nos lo dice-dijo con furia hiashi.

-yo tenia que estar seguro de eso ademas agradescan que se lo dije al sadaime si hubiera querido hubiera guardado silencio y ver como las demas aldeas destuian konoha-dijo sin interes el rubio mientras el hombre lo miraba con furia.

-me gustaria Hyuga-san que cambiara su tono de voz hacia mi ninja ya que el unico que puede reprocharle algo soy yo y nadie mas- aviso yagura muy serio mientras Hiashi asentia.

-perdoneme mizukage-sama-dijo Hiashi tragandose su orgullo.

-bien ahora yo les aconsejo que en la noche lleven lejos a la mayoria de civiles a un lugar seguro mientras avisan a su ninjas que se alisten para la batalla -sugirio Naruto para que todos asintieran.

-bien ahora si me disculpa yo y Naruto nos retiramos , ustedes debe planear mejor como hara las cosas ... no se procupen por la ayuda de kiri apenas empiece la invacion nuestros ninjas aparaceran para ayudar en la batalla.-dijo el castaño para salir de la habitacion junto al rubio .

Despues de salir de la torre el rubio y el mizukage tomaron diferentes direcciones: Yagura de dirigio hacia el hotel para poder descansar e informar a las chicas del plan mientras el rubio se dirigia el bosque de la muerte a la espera de uno encargo que le llevaria uno de sus espias.

Al llegar al bosque sus inquilinas estaban muy curiosas ya que el rubio habia cortado la comunicacion con ellas pero su curiosidad crecio cuando vieron a una salamaandra de color amarillo aparecer con un pergamino con el kenji de las muerte en el lo cual procupo a las chicas.

-Naru-kun para que es ese pergamino-pregunto la kitsune para que el rubio la ignorara y tomara el pergamino para despues abrirlo y dejar ver lo que tanto temian las chicas era el Shiki Fūjin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte) el jutsu con el que encerraron a Natsume

-gracias uki-chan puedes retirarte-agradecio el rubio para que la salamandra desaparecieran.

Asi despues de que desapareciera la salamandra el rubio abrio el pergamino y alli pudo ver una gran cantidad de sello los cuale intentaba memorizar para despues leer una nota en el pergamino " jutsu extremandamente riesgo y mortal al usar este jutsu tendras que pagar el precio de invocar a la muerte la cual es tu alma" al ver esa nota el rubio sintio un escalofrio pero sabia que esa era la unica forma de liberar a la kitsune por lo que corto las conexiones con ella y la albina para despues empezar a trazar los sellos del pergamino.

-Shiki Fūjin :Kuchiyose no Shinigami (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte: invocacion del Dios de la muerte)-dijo.el rubio para que todo el lugar perdiera el color y las plantas murieran y justo frente al rubio una gran cantidad de oscuridad se reuniera formando una figura femenina mientras el rubio sentia que su fuerza y energia se iba.

La mujer era de cabello blanco platinado y ojos azules como el hielo y tenia un cuerpo bastante desarrollado con pechos copa E y una leve cintura que hacia juego con una anchas caderas y ella vestia de un kimono negro con rosas de diversos colores.

La mujer al ver al rubio solo lo miro con superioridad y arrogancia mientras sentia con su energia entraba en ella pero al sentir bien la energia del rubio sintio mucha curiosidad ya que sentia algo calido en la energia del rubio.

-Para que me has llamado Ninge (humano)- pregunto con fastido mientras veia que naruto se ponia de rodillas.

-Shinigami-sama la he invocado para pedirle que rompa el el sello que puso mi padre para encerrar al Kyubi-pidio el rubio mientras la mujer arqueaba su ceja con curiosidad.

-para que quieres liberar a Kyubi-chan- pregunto la diosa.

-Quiero que ella sea libre sin importar el costo-dijo con determinacion el rubio para que la mujer sonriera con pervercion.

-asi quieres que sea libre dime estas dispuesto a pagar el precio- expreso con diversion el rubio.

\- si solo quiero que ella sea libre sin importar que - respondo el rubio para que la mujer asintiera y tocara el sello.

-AAAHHHHH-grito con dolor el rubio mientras una gran cantidad de energia rojiza saliera de el mientras tomaba la forma de la peliroja.

-NARU-KUN-grito con desesperacion la peliroja viendo al rubio muy blanco y sin energia en el suelo.

-bueno ya cumpli con mi parte ahora cobrare mi pago-dijo la mujer para acercarse al rubio pero vio que la kitsune le corto el paso-que pasa Natsumi-chan -pregunto la mujer pero la peliroja solo tomaba al rubio.

-No dejare que lo alejes de mi-expreso con seriedad Natsumi para que la diosa la mirara con furia.

-te atreves a negarme mi pago zorra estupida ... pagara por tu insolencia - dijo con furia la diosa mientras avanzaba hacia la kitsune pero antes de poder acercarse a la kitsune el rubio con la poco fuerza que tenia el rubio se ponia de pie mientras un aura verde lo cubria.

-tu trato es con...migo ... no per...miti...re que la to...que-dijo entre jadeos el rubio deteniendo a la diosa que la miraba con curiosidad.

\- bien no tomare tu alma pero dentro de un tiempo te buscare para que hagas algo por mi ...hasta entonces no mueras Naruto Terumi-advirtio la mujer para desaparecer con aparecio dejando a la pareja sola mientras el rubio caia inconciente y al ver eso Natsumi lo tomo para desaparecio de una lengua de fuego.

EN EL HOTEL.

Todos los de Kiri y Koneko estaban reunidos escuchando el plan de Yagura pero todo se vio interrumpido por una peliroja que traia un Naruto muy blanco e inconciente.

-Ne-sama que le ocurrio a Naruto-kun- pregunto muy procupada Inori.

Asi la peliroja relato con el rubio y la diosa dando como resultado e estado del rubio.

-Chicas solo esta cansado dejemoslo descansar hoy ,mañana estara mucho mejor-comunico el castaño mientras las chicas asentian y salian de la habitacion aunque ellas quisiera estar con el rubio sabia que el debia descansar para mañana poder luchar bien.

Al dia siguiente el rubio desperto sin sentir la presencia de sus compañero ademas Naruto sentia como su fuerza y energia volvia a la normalidad por lo que decidio levantarse y arreglarse para la pelea ya que habia despertado faltando media hora asi que despues de arreglarse el rubio desaparecio en una estela de rayo.

EN EL ESTADIO.

El estadio en la aldea estaba a rebentar de personas debido a que todos queria ver a sus amados Uchihas luchar ademas tambien podrian ver a las hijas de su amado lider luchar contra los herederos de los clanes cosa que tambien era muy atractivo pero lo que mas atractivos era el combate del hijo perdido de su amado lider contra el hijo del poderoso raikage cosa que era muy pero muy atractivo.

En el palco de los kages se encontraban los cincos junto a sus repectivos guardaespaldas los cuales esperaban el inicio se los combates.

-bienvenidos gentes de konoha y kages-samas estamos reunidos para ver la cuarta y ultima parte de los examenes chunin el cual consiste en combates entre los aspirantes a chunin ... por peticion especial de los kages empezaremos por el combate de Killer Bee de kumo vs Naruto Terumi de kiri asi que porfavor ambos participantes bajen a la arena.-dijo la sensora.

Al terminar de que Anko hablar Naruto y Killer Bee aparecieron en la arena lanzando miradas de muerte mientras Anko los miraba para que ambos asintieran.

-comiencen-expreso Anko para que Naruto y Bee se lanzaran sobre el otro.

Continuara...

Natsumi al fin es libre ¿pero a que costo?¿ cual sera la peticion de la diosa?¿ quien ganara la pelea?

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia ... sin mas que decir adios


	28. Chapter 28

**_capitulo 27: naruto vs Bee una lucha a muerte._**

El estadio de konoha estaba en total silencio mientras miraban con los ambos ninjas se lamzaban sobre el otro para empezar a intercambiar golpe de manera ferror y salvaje ya que ambos querian demostrar quien era el mas fuerte ademas el rubio estaba muy furioso por lo que el moreno de kumo le hizo a Naruko por lo que ataco con todo desde el inicio.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

En un enorme templo de color blanco muy hermoso con muchas esculturas y pinturas de las personas reunidas en las cuales se encontraban cinco mujeres y un hombre los cuales miraban con curiosidad un claro de agua el cual reflejaba lo que sucedia en la tierra ya que veian muchos hechos que no debieron ocurrir en el mundo por lo que debian encontrar la razon de esos cambios y ver si era una ameneza para el mundo

La primera mujer era de cabello rubio con ojos purpuras la cual vestia de un vestido blanco corto con detalles dorados y llevaba una panuelo en su cabeza ; ella era Amaterasu la diosa del sol

Junto a ella se encontra una mujer de cabello negro con ojos cafes y ella vestia de un vestido blanco y ella llevaba una deadema en forma de luna dorada ; ella ese Tsukiyomi la diosa de la luna

La siguiente mujer era de cabello rosa y sus ojos era de color verde y ella vestia de un vestido de color blanco ; Hikari la diosa de la luz

La siguiente mujer era pelinegra con toques morados que hacian juegos con sus ojos purpuras claros y ella vestia de un kimono purpura con verde y azul; ella era Yami la diosa de la oscuridad

La siguiente mujer era de cabello negro con ojos dorados y ella vetia de un conjunto rojo con negro y llevaba unas largas medias negras juntoa unas sandalias cafes con rojos ; ella era Izanami la diosa de la creacion y del amor

El hombre era de cabello azul con ojos amarillos, el llevaba un peto negro con detalles dorados mmientra abajo llevaba unos pantalones samurai negros ; el era Sasano el dios de la tormenta

Todos estaba reunidos esperando a los otros dioses mirando lo que sucedia en el mundo pero de la nada aparecio una densa neblina de color negro que llamo la atencion de todos mientras de ella salia Shinigami la diosa de la muerte la cual tenia una gran sonrisa

-Hola Shinigami-chan veo que te fue bien en el mundo humano-expreso Izanami a su hija la cual asentia-dime para que te invocaron ahora-pregunto mujer con curiosidad.

-me invoco el jinchuuriki de Natsumi-chan-respondio sonriente la mujer -queria que la liberara aun sabiendo que me llevaria su alma -dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia el claro -les molesta si busco algo -pregunto la mujer para posar su mano sobre el agua para que enseguida apareciera Naruto y Bee luchando-quiero ver si la pareja de Natsumi-chan es fuerte o solo fue por el momento-dijo la mujer llamando la atencion de todos.

-A que te refieres Shinigami-chan -pregunto con curiosidad Yami.

\- bueno lo que ocurrio fue que cuando intente reclamar su alma Natsumi-chan se interpuso haciendome enojar por lo que intente atacarla pero el al ver eso empezo a desprender una energia calida pero a la vez poderosa que me hizo detener -explico con una sonrisa la mujer- ahora el esta en deuda conmigo por lo que esperare un poco para mas adelante ire y cobrar mi pago-dijo con una sonrisa enigmatica la mujer provocando que su madre y hermanos miraran el claro en el cual se veia a Naruto esquivar un golpe de Bee.

EN LA PELEA.

Naruto habia esquivado un puñetazo de Bee que al ver una abertura en la defensa del moreno lanzo un potente derechazo el cual impacto en el abdomen del moreno cosa que lo hizo trastabillar para despues el rubio lanzar una potente patada lateral que el moreno recibio sin poder hacer algo pero el Naruto no termino alli ya que despues cargo electricidad en sus puños para darle una gran cantidad de puñetazo al moreno que sentia con la electricidad adormecian sus nervios sin poder hacer algo para defenderse.

Despues de golpiar Bee el rubio lo lanzo al aire para realizar un jutsu conocido por los participantes.

-Raiton :kibas no ame (elm.rayo:lluvia de colmillos)- expreso el rubio para que muchos colmillos de electricidad se formaran alrededor del rubio para abalanzarse sobre el moreno que solo intento cubrirse con las manos.

-AAAAHHHHH-grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era cortado y electrocutado por los colmillos que no se detenian pero el rubio volvio a trazar sellos a gran velocidad sin dejar que Bee cayera al suelo.

\- Suiton Idaina: Ookami no Mizu (elm.agua: gran lobo sangriento de agua )- dijo el rubio para que el poderoso lobo de agua apareciera aullando con fuerza para lanzarse sobre el moreno que lo recibio sin poder hacer nada.

Al ver el poderoso ataque nadie podia creer que el rubio era genin y a la vez sentian temor al ver el poder de una aldea ajena a la suya mientras en el palco todos estaba sorprendidos por el poder del rubio de kiri dejando el mismo pensamiento en los visitantes "¿ que tan fuerte es el rubio? " el podria estropiar sus planes si ayudaba a konoha.

Pero todos salieron de sus pensamiento al ver como un borron rojizo se abalanzaba sobre el rubio el cual lanzo un potente puñetazo del cual el rubio no se pudo cubrir para despues darle un fuerte codazo el cual lo hizo escupir sangre mientras una cola que se materializaba detras de Bee lo tomaba para lanzarlo contra la muralla del estadio que al recibir el impacto se lleno de crietas mientras el moreno atraia a Naruto para darle un potente puñetazo cubierto de electricidad el cual lo hizo volar lejos.

Para que despues de unos segundos el rubio se levantara con la nariz rota y un gran corte en la mejilla pero lo que extraño al rubio fue que el corte se estaba curando pero el pensaba que al librar a Natsumi esa habilidad se perderia pero dejo eso para despues ya que el moreno se lanzo sobre el por lo que el decidio imitarlo mientras un aura de electricidad lo cubria haciendolo mas veloz para que ambos ninjas empezaran a intercambiar potentes puñetazos intentando doblegar al otro.

Ninguno de los dos tenia intencion de bloquear el ataque del otro no en vez de eso solo lo soportaban y lo devolvian con mas fuerza intentando encontrar un abertura en la defensa del otro y al verla ambos lanzaron un potente derechazo al rostro del otro el cual dio de feno mientras ambos ejercian mas fuerza provocando que ambos fuera desplazados hacia atras para enseguida empezar a trazar sellos .

-Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu

(Elm rayo: Técnica del dragón de rayo)- dijo Bee para un gran dragon de azul oscuro se creara a su alrededor

-Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu ( Elm. Agua :Técnica del Dragón Acuático)- dijo el rubio para que un gran dragon de agua se creaba frente a el para lanzarse sobre el otro dragon que tambien lo imito mientras el rubio a gran velocidad a parecia frente a un distraido Bee que miraba el choque de los dragones y el rubio en un movimiento rapido lanzo una poderosa patada asendente que elevo al moreno del suelo mientras el rubio empezaba a a reunir agua en su mano que giraba violentamente para despues saltar sobre Bee atacandolo con la esfera.

-SĀJI (MAREJADA)- grito el rubio mientras la esfera golpiba al hombre para despues salir disparado hacia atras para ser atrapado por un poderoso tillon de agua mientras el rubio tomaba su espada y se ponia en posicion defensiva ya que sabia que haria el moreno.

El rubio cerro los ojos para sentir mejor la energia de Bee la cual crecia a cada momento cosa que lo alerto por lo que tomo con mas fuerza la espada.

EN EL TEMPLO.

Todos en el lugar estaban en silencio por la batalla de los ninjas y mas por el poder del rubio pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era la curiosa sonrisa de la diosa de la muerte la cual no dejaba de mirar al rubio.

-veamos que haces contra esto Naruto-kun-expreso con una sonrisa la albina mientras los demas la miraban sorprendos ya que nunca habia ocupado ese sufijo con nadie.

EN LA ARENA.

Naruto miraba con un borro lo tacleaba con fuerza intentando lanzarlo lejos pero el rubio resistio para lanzar un potente rodillazo el cual lo hizo retroceder a Bee y al hacerlo pudo ver mejor su estado.

El rubio vio a una bestia como a yagura en la guerra pero este era mas como un toro musculoso con siete colas.

Bee desaparecio de un segundo a otro para aparecer con el brazo en alto golpiando con el antebrazo al rubio que sentia con su cuello se tenzaba con fuerza para despues salir disparado hacia la pared clavadose en ella dejandolo sorprendido.

-( no puede ser es mucho mas fuerte que Yagura casi me parte el cuello debo tener cuidado)- penso el rubio para enseguida reicorporaba el rubio para lanzarse sobre la criatura que lo imito y al estar frente a el , Naruto concentro chakra de viento en sus manos para hacerlos mas fuertes.

Asi ambos ninjas empezaron a chocar puños mientras se creaba una pequeñas ondas para que despues el rubio gracias a su velocidad conectara un rodillazo a la criatura que no se imuto , el moreno solo utilizo sus colas para tomar al rubios de sus brazos , piernas y del cuallo mientras empezaba a conectar poderosos puñetazos en el torso y rostro del rubio que escupia sangre procupando a los espectadores y mas a las chicas que veian como poco a poco el rubio dejaba de moverse provocado por el dolor que los golpes que poco a poco lo dejaban inconcientes por la falta de aire mientras Bee empezaba a reunir una gran cantidad de energia cosa que alarmo a las bijuus.

-ESTA HACIENDO LA BIJUUDAMA- grito con horror Inori mientras sus hermanas y a los que las rodeaban.

-bijuudama ( bomba de las bestia con colas) -se escucho la voz de Bee mientras el ataque daba de lleno en el rubio.

Naruto fue arrastado por el ataque que le dio a quema ropa que despues de unos minuto se expandio mientras el rubio se perdia en la energia.

-voy a morir ... esto es todo lo que puedo dar -pensaba Naruro sintiendo como su cuerpo era destruido por el ataque pero mientras eso ocurria las imagenes de Hanzo ,Yagura , las chicas y lo mas importante la de Natsumi pasaban por su mente mientras una determinacion lo invadia-NO , NO MORIRE AQUI , DEBO CUMPLIR LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE A NATSUMI-CHAN- penso con determinacion el rubio mientras una gran cantidad de energia verde con tintes rojas lo cubria y lo protegia de la explocion.

Bee aun convertido miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que su ataque era absorbido por una burbuja verde que despues de que el ataque se dispersara desaparecia dejando ver a un Naruto muy golpiado y si camisa que lo miraba muy serio pero lo mas extraño eran sus ojos los cualws habian cambiado.

\- espero que estes listo pulpo sobre alimentado por que ... la pelea apenas comienza-dijo Naruto muy serio.

Una nueva lucha acaba de empezar donde Naruto y Bee lucharan hasta el final ¿quien ganara esta batalla? ¿ cual fue el cambie que ocurrio en los ojos de Naruto? ¿ de donde salio de poder?

Continuara...

Hola chico espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios sobre la pelea y sobre la historia ...sin mas que decir adios


End file.
